


Detektiv S

by TakahashiYuri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Detective, Hunter - Freeform, Insanity, M/M, Psychic Bond, Psychological Games, Torture, Vampires, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mít v bytě spícího upíra, to vyžaduje přijmout jistá opatření. Mít v bytě spícího upíra, který je zároveň vaším přítelem, už znamená, že ta opatření budou bezpečnostní. Aby to všichni přežili ve zdraví.<br/>Mikael si naštěstí uvědomil včas, že není dobrý nápad roztahovat závěsy a potom se podivil, proč je vlastně jindy roztahuje a potom se do koupelny potácí poloslepý, když se mu v přítmí pohybuje mnohem lépe. Nečekané objevy.<br/>Když se zpacifikoval, udělal si kávu, snídani a zamířil do práce. S tím, že vzhledem k jistým okolnostem, které zahrnovaly polomrtvého Vincenta v jeho posteli, se bude držet stranou a dělat si své, dokud z toho slovutného upířího poradce nevytáhne víc.<br/>Pozn. aut.: Celá práce je napsána ve spolupráci s Bee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bylo to hrozně mizerné ráno, i když vypadalo líbezně. Ptáčci zpívali, sluníčko svítilo jako o život, foukal mírný vítr, pečivo bylo křupavé…

A detektiva S trápila migréna jako prase. Ale klidně to mohla být i kocovina. Což naznačovala láhev vedle postele. Jack Daniels, velice kvalitní. Zaťal zuby, přehlédl fakt, že zřejmě vypil celou láhev sám a ještě furt je naživu a pak si šel dát sprchu. Při cestě do koupelny zkontroloval ledničku, jestli má alespoň něco s vitamínem C a zapnul záznamník.

Bylo mu oznámeno, že má dva vzkazy.

 

Zaklel, protože mu bylo jasné, že z poklidného, i když mizerného rána nic nebude. Buď si je poslechne hned a potom stráví sprchu i snídani v poklusu… Nebo je bude ignorovat a do půl hodiny tu má nadřízeného i se zásahovou jednotkou. Nevěděl, co je lepší. A hlava se mu nejspíš chtěla rozskočit vejpůl.

Nakonec zmáčkl přehrát.

 

„Mikaeli, okamžitě se máte hlásit u šéfa, máme tu vraždu, oběť nezletilá a znásilněná…“ Sue dodávala další podrobnosti, ale už ji neposlouchal. Zamířil k lednici a začal si dělat salát. Musel do sebe dostat alespoň něco vitamínů…

Druhý vzkaz byl od Vincenta.

 

„Mikaeli, podsvětní tamtamy fungují. Až ti tu holku hodí na krk, ozvi se, třeba bych ti mohl být něco platný.“ Zakončil to mlasknutím, po jehož původu se Mikael rozhodl nepátrat.

Ráno bylo v hajzlu. Zbývala akorát kocovina.

 

×

 

"Kde je ten kretén?! A přineste mi někdo kůl-"

 

Mladý muž stál kousek od zuřící dívky a zarytě se díval před sebe. Bylo nebezpečné se jí v téhle náladě pokoušet něco rozmlouvat. Vlastně bylo nebezpečné na ni vůbec mluvit, či se hýbat. Koutkem oka pohlédl na útlou postavu oděnou v bledě modrých šatech a dlouhé černé vlasy. Ano, vypadala téměř jako dítě, ale to už celých tisíc let.

 

"Ptám se naposledy! Kde. Je. Ten. Debil." Na každé slovo kladla zvláštní důraz a všichni přítomní mlčeli. Dívka seděla na židli, ne nepodobné malému trůnu, dlaněmi svírala opěradla a všechny si měřila pohledem. Místo vedle ní bylo prázdné. To nebylo dobré. Nakonec dveře do místnosti rozrazili dva lidé, mezi sebou třetího. Ten nevypadal, že by byl příliš nadšený - spíš jakoby tušil, co se mu stane. Dívka u něj byla dřív, než to někdo z přítomných stihl zaznamenat a držela jej pod krkem. "Tak co, užil sis? To, že jsme odhalili naši existenci neznamená, že se budeme krmit z každého druhého a znásilňovat. Víš, ty hovado, co byla zač? Tak víš to?!"

 

"N-ne," zachroptěl muž. Byl rozhodně vyšší, rozhodně vážil víc a teoreticky by měl být silnější. Byla to komická scéna, ale nikdo z přítomných se nesmál.

 

"Patřila mezi Karlovi oblíbené! Mohla vědět něco důležitého o jeho vraždě! Kreténe!" Už to vypadalo, že jej pustí, na kratičký okamžik. A v dalším se muž válel na druhém konci místnosti.

 

"Vincente!"

 

"Ano, má paní?"

 

"Zavolej tomu svému detektivovi, zjistit, co se dá, ale nic mu neříkej."

 

"Ano, má paní."

 

"A jeho strčte někdo do klece!"

 

Vincent se zamyslel. Klec byla malá místnůstka podobná krychli. Celá ze stříbra, tedy kromě podlahy. Trestem samo o sobě bylo už jen to, že byla příliš malá na to, abyste si v ní lehli nebo stoupli. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než sedět a přes den se pokusit zůstat vzhůru, abyste se nedotkli ani jedné z těch stěn. Tam nechtěl nikdo. Ale kdo porušil královnina pravidla, postihl ho jeden z mnoha trestů. Pravidla se v tomto okrsku dodržovala - alespoň většinou. Z přemýšlení ho vytrhl křik vězně. _Ty se nedostaneš ven nejméně týden,_ pomyslel si.

 

×

 

Detektiv S si vyslechl celou zprávu, přečetl pitevní protokol a snídaně se mu v žaludku obrátila nejméně na třikrát. Tohle byl humus. Echtovní humus... A podle Vincentova ranního vzkazu v tom měla upíří komunita pařátky. Polknul.

 

"Najděte ho, S. Najděte ho co nejdříve!"

_S radostí,_ pomyslel si _. Prase, které je schopné zabít čtrnáctiletou holku najdu s chutí._ Sklapl podpatky a odkráčel. Hlava ho ještě pořád bolela, ale to teď vzal čert. V hrobě bude mít klid, a napořád.

 

Svalil se na židli a nastartoval počítač. Standartní procedura. Projít registry. Zavolat informátorům. Obejít si místo činu a zkusit svědky. Zazvonil mu telefon.

 

"Slyším," zahučel a umístil si sluchátko pod bradu, aby mohl psát.

 

"Potřebuji tu holku vidět," ozvalo se ze sluchátka narovinu. Ne, Vincent si nikdy nebral servítky a  nic nedělal na půl. Když něco začal, dokončil to. Byl přímý, inteligentní, chladný a měl specifický smysl pro humor.

 

"To je sice hezký, ale nevidím jediný důvod, proč bych ti ji měl ukázat." Naklepal do počítače informace a trpělivě čekal, až je přežvýká. Sekretářka mu mezitím donesla kávu. Usmál se na ni a schoval zprávu do šuplíku.

 

"Protože buď to budu já dnes večer, nebo za tebou královna pošle někoho méně příjemného a tomu tyhle hloupé otázky klást nebudeš."

 

"Na královnu ti kašlu a to moc dobře víš," zabrumlal, upil kafe a cítil se zase o něco lépe. Alespoň o trochu lépe. "Něco za něco, Vincente, abychom to nějak uzavřeli."

 

"Jenže královna nekašle na tebe. Ví, jak upíry nesnášíš, proto tím pověřila mě."

 

"Nesnáším arogantní frajírky a je jedno, jaký jsou krve," znovu upil svoji kávu a kopl do počítače, aby si pospíšil. Valnou naději sice do registru nevkládal, ale nechtěl u toho sedět půl dne. "Ráno jsi mi nechával vzkaz. Něco víš. Řekni mi to a já ti ukážu tělo."

 

"Už je pozdě. Jdu spát. Tvoje otázky zodpovím večer. V půl jedenácté před márnicí." Potom bylo ticho. Takhle dopadají telefonáty v půl desáté dopoledne s upírem z francouzského dvora z patnáctého století.

 

Detektiv si pomyslel své a znovu kopl do počítače. Konečně dostal požadované informace. Jak očekával, byly mu naprosto k ničemu. Takže ho podle všeho čekal veselý den plný radostných výletů po Městě, včetně procházky po místě činu s fotografií oběti v kapse.

 

A ke všemu se do postele nedostane dřív, než v půl druhé v noci. Radostné vyhlídky. Jeho migréna souhlasila.


	2. Chapter 2

Bylo chladno. Většina lidí klepala kosu. Jenže pro upíry bylo pořád stejné počasí, pokud jste v nich nevyvolali nějakou reakci. Vincent stál na rohu chodníku v černých kalhotách a volné haleně a čekal. Byl na místě v přesně daný čas a Mikael stále nikde. Jistě, mohl tam jít sám, nikdo by jej neviděl, jenže stále bylo lepší mít s sebou člověka a navíc by jej královna potrestala. Kromě toho, Mikael, ač nenaložený, nabručený a dost často kousavý, byl neocenitelný spojenec a takové spojenectví bylo záhodno budovat. I když přišel o čtvrt hodiny později a tvářil se jako okurka naložená v láku.

 

"Pardon," zabručel omluvu bez bližšího vysvětlení a ukázal mu na dveře. "Tak jdeme. A cestou chci vědět, co víš."

 

"Kdysi jsi na mě křičel, že do našich upírských věcí ti nic není a nechceš, abych tě do nich zatahoval. Proč jsi teď tak zvědavý?" Plavé vlasy mu spadly do tváře a zlaté oči dál pozorovaly místo před sebou. Ne, Vincent tu nebyl poprvé - vlastně sem chodil docela často a vrátný jej už znal, možná by ho pustil i bez detektiva, možná by mohl použít svoje schopnosti, ale... Ale prostě rozhádat si to Mikaelem by nebyl dobrý tah. Už proto, že v něm bylo... něco. Rozhodně víc, než si on sám byl ochotný připustit.

 

"Protože jsem měl na záznamníku jen dva vzkazy. Jeden od šéfa a druhý od tebe. Věděl jsi všechno dřív, než já, takže se poděl. Jinak nikam nejdeme." Detektiv se zastavil na půlce kroku.

 

"Mikaeli, nemůžu ti to říct. Ty nevíš, co by mi udělala." Nezněl vystrašeně, když mu to říkal. Pouze konstatoval fakt, který byl obeznámen všem upírům spadajícím pod královnu.

 

"Neměl jsi mi nechávat ten vzkaz," odtušil detektiv a zavrtěl hlavou. "No tak, Vincente... Máme dohodu."

 

Vincent si povzdechl. Jestli mu něco řekne... Dáreček od královny bude horší než kolík do srdce. "Byla oblíbenkyní někoho z našeho dvora. Ten byl zavražděn. Víc ti neřeknu."

 

"Ale doprdele... A teď prozradím něco já tobě. Mluvíš o Karlovi, viď?" Mikael se zarazil. _Proč jsem řekl zrovna tohle jméno? Proč?_ "No, to je jedno. Tak pojď."

 

Vincent ho však chytil za paži a zastavil. "Jak to víš? Neznal jsi ho, ani neviděl." Bylo to divné. Mikaelovi nikdy nesděloval jména, vzhled, nic. Sám si to tehdy přál. Tak jak mohl vědět jméno?

 

"Prostě to vím," zavrčel Mikael. "Chceš vidět to tělo, nebo se budeš blbě ptát?" zamluvil to potom. Sám nevěděl, jak na to jméno přišel. Nebo spíš to vědět nechtěl.

 

"Pojďme," přikývl souhlasně, ale pohledem stále provrtával jeho ramena. Mikael byl zvláštní. Nebyl jako ostatní lidé. Sálalo z něj teplo, které cítil dokonce i on. Zářila z něj taková zvláštní vnitřní síla.

 

K márnici došli v tichu. Mikael rozsvítil a místnost získala správně strašidelný nádech.

"Nechápu, jak to tady ten patolog může vydržet." Ale vedl ho dál, až k příslušnému boxu. Otevřít, vytáhnout... Byla tam. Malá, bílá, studená. "Dost hnus, co?" poznamenal detektiv, když se upírovi mírně rozšířily oči. "Pitevní zpráva potvrdila, že to udělal někdo od vás. Sice po našem, ale zapomněl na ochranu. A chcíplý spermie jsou zkrátka chcíplý spermie. Takže... Už mi nic neřekneš?"

 

"Mikaeli, nemůžu. Už jsem ti to říkal. Nechceš se do toho plést a já tě naprosto chápu." Vincent si projel rukou vlasy a druhou se opřel o pitevní stůl. Pohled na tu holku nebyl pěkný, ale zažil i horší pohledy. Byl na světě víc, jak půl století - za tu dobu jeden něco zažije. A taky se proti tomu obrní.

 

"Omyl. Já se do toho chci a musím plést, bohužel, ještě nemám takový žaludek jako ty a některé věci ve mně zůstanou ležet dost dlouho... Minimálně, dokud je nevyřeším. Takže v zájmu svého dobrého spánku, najdu ho, Vincente, ať už mi pomůžeš, nebo ne."

 

"Tohle nezvládneš a já ti nic říct nemůžu - pokud si nepřeješ moji smrt. Už jen tím, co jsem ti prozradil předtím, riskuji jeden z jejích trestů."

 

"Ta vaše královna je pěkná sadistka, uvědomuješ si to? Proč se jí nevzbouříte, to byste mohli zvládnout, ne?"

 

"Museli bychom zavést plno věcí, na které většina nás není zvyklá. Například rada. Kdo by v ní byl? Nejstarší? Nebo nejchytřejší? Je plno kritérií, se kterými polovina nás nebude souhlasit. Začneme se hádat a všichni se pozabíjíme."

 

"Takže je jednodušší se nechat terorizovat tou malou mrchou..." Mikael se ušklíbl. "No, skoro by to znělo logicky, ale ještě že nejsem upír. Fakt, být člověkem se mi opravdu líbí. Hlavně ten fakt, že musím poslouchat akorát šéfa..." Zakryl tělo a zašoupl ho zpátky do mrazáku. "Návštěva je u konce, pokud se mi tedy nehodláš vyzpovídat, což evidentně nehodláš."

 

"Je jí přes tisíc let. I kdyby nás bylo několik, rozcupuje nás během chvíle. Kdyby ji někdo zabil, Starší nám mohou poslat dalšího tyrana, ne-li horšího." Začínal pociťovat hlad. Krev v Mikaelově těle proudila rychleji a hlasitěji, než obvykle. Nejedl skoro měsíc. Jestli rychle nevypadne, mohl by se přestat ovládat. A pak mu snad sám ďábel nakukal tu myšlenku: jaké by to bylo, ochutnat Mikaela?

Detektiv teď k němu stál zády, pomačkané sako mu bylo kolem pasu značně volné, což naznačovalo, že v poslední době shodil a... Znal ho už dlouho. Byli přátelé, pokud se to tak mohlo říct. "Musím jít. Dlouho jsem nejedl a..."

 

"Až si to vyřídíš, stav se potom na kafe, stejně ještě další dvě hodiny neusnu." Vystrkal ho z márnice a Vincent zamířil k východu. "Mimochodem," zavolal za ním detektiv, ještě než mu zmizel. "Ocenil bych, kdybys nikoho nezabíjel. Nechce se mi honit ještě tebe!"

 

"Pokud nenabídneš trochu svojí krve, nemohu ti to zaručit," odpověděl Vincent nazpátek.

 

"COŽE?!"

 

"To byl vtip. Musím... Musím jít." Skrze povytažené špičáky se mu špatně mluvilo, oči začínaly rudnout. Zaklonil hlavu, vlasy se mu svezly z ramenou, nosem nasál vzduch a snažil se uklidnit. Zvládne to. Musí. Zažil už i horší časy. Pamatoval si, když měl hlad poprvé. Mysl mu zatemnila touha, měl horečku, neudržel se na nohách - a potom potkal ji. Služebnou, ochotnou, mladou. Říkala mu, aby se vrátil do ložnice, že je ještě moc slabý. Místo toho ji strhnul pod sebe, rukou ji přikryl ústa a napil se z ní. Zabil ji. Jeho první oběť.

 

"No ne, počkej." Mikael k němu došel a prohlédl si ho, jakoby ho viděl poprvé v životě. "Jestli jsi to myslel vážně, tak si klidně kousni. Mě jedna mrtvola a jeden upíří vrah stačí, nemusím jich mít několik, jsem skromnej."

 

"Nechoď tak blízko!" Vůně byla intenzivnější, tepání silnější, přesně jako tehdy. Nakonec na něj shlédl, velmi pomalu a vyhlédl si místečko na krku. Najednou se dýchání stávalo obtížnější, těžší. "Krk nebo ruka?" zachroptěl potom.

 

Mikael se na něj zadíval poněkud zvláštně, hlavně zvláštně klidně, potom si rozepnul dva vrchní knoflíčky na košili. Naklonil hlavu na stranu.

 

A Vincent se sklonil. Natáhl ruku k detektivově krku a přitáhl si jej blíže. Zvláštní, že se nechvěl. Pokud lidi nezhypnotizoval, bránili se. Tehdy. Ale pak tu byl Mikael, kterého se za tu dobu chystal ochutnat poprvé. Trhavě se nadechl a kousnul. Chutnal sladce. Jako obyčejný člověk, ale přece jen trochu jinak. Zvláštně. Pikantně.

 

Mikael zaťal zuby, ale potom se uvolnil. Nebyl důvod se bát. Kdyby mu chtěl ublížit, zabránil by mu v tom, to věděl naprosto jistě... Co nevěděl byla odpověď na otázku: udělal to proto, aby nebylo více mrtvých, nebo proto, že prostě chtěl vědět, jaké to je, když si do vás kousne upír? Až se od něj nakonec Vincent odtrhl. Potichu mu poděkoval, chvíli se o něj opíral, jakoby potřeboval popadnout dech. A pak najednou pryč. Zahlédl jen opět zlaté oči a rty od krve.

Detektiv neřekl ani slovo, jen chvilku počkal, aby se ranky zatáhly a on si nezakrvácel košili. To by vypadalo fest blbě. Pak si své dva knoflíčky znovu zapnul a vydal se domů. Potřeboval kafe, frťana a spoustu, spoustu vody. S vědomím, že dneska už asi neusne, ať ho Vincent přijde navštívit, nebo ne.

 

Jenže Vincent přišel. O hodinu a půl později zaklepal na dveře jeho bytu. Byl najezený zase na několik dní. Musel jíst častěji, protože příště by se ovládnout nemusel. Mikael ho pro tentokrát zachránil. Jenže co bude příště? Nesmí to nechat zacházet do extrému.

Když odcházel z márnice, odchytil si v tmavé uličce prostitutku. V jednu chvíli kolem něj procházela, nevěděla, že ji někdo sleduje, a v druhé zmizela v temnotě ulice. Přikryl ji ústa, naklonil hlavu a napil se. Kůži měla horkou, hladkou - jako většina žen - ale cítil z ní příliš mnoho pachů najednou. Levné parfémy, pot, rozeznal pach několika mužů... Na jídlo bohatě postačila. Když pil, zběsilý tlukot jejího srdce cítil v hlavě. Byla vystrašená. K smrti. Nakonec se trochu kousnul do prstu, svojí krví potřel ranky, aby se zahojily, ženu opřel o špinavou zeď a zmizel.

 

Když mu otevřel, detektiv měl kruhy pod očima, na sobě zvalchované pyžamo a v ruce držel hrníček. Voda. Kafe by v tuhle dobu bylo jízdenkou skrze nespavost. Už takhle vypadal, že nespal pár dní.

 

„To ti to trvalo. Bílil jsi snad nevěstinec?“ ušklíbl se mírně a ustoupil, aby mohl projít. Bylo to trochu zbytečné gesto, ale vzhledem k tomu, že u něj zvonil ačkoliv by se dovnitř mohl dostat všelijak, to bylo pochopitelné. „Nebo sis byl popovídat s tou vaší semetrikou?“

"Ne, ke královně půjdu později," odpověděl tiše a prohlédl si detektivův byt. Nic se nezměnilo. Křeslo stále stálo v rohu, konferenční stolek pokrývala možná o něco větší hromada papírů a na ostatním nábytku se usazoval prach.

 

"Takže co? Kafe? Bez mlíka, nesladit, že?" Ani nepočkal na odpověď a zmizel v kuchyni. Přinesl mu potom porcelánový hrneček, který hrozně svůdně voněl. "Tak co? Opravdu mi nepovíš víc? Mimo záznam? Netvrď mi, že to nechcete mít z krku co nejdřív."

 

"Má odpověď zůstává stále stejná. Neřeknu ti víc jen z toho důvodu, žes mě k sobě pozval na kafe. Tentokrát ne." Pravda, seděli takhle už dřív. Pro oba to byl výhodný obchod. Výměna informací, úspěšné vyřešení případů. "Ale až vraha chytneme, budeme jej soudit podle našich zákonů. Navíc, proč nespíš?"

 

"Asi jsem vypil moc kafe," usmál se Mikael nečekaně.

 

"Chceš pomoci?" Nabídl mu Vincent a upil z hrnku. Kofein pro upíry nebyl škodlivý. Vlastně jim udržoval tělesnou teplotu na normálu, nebyli potom tak ledoví, bledí a děcka neprohlašovala " _Jůů, ten vypadá jako upír!_ ".

 

"Pomoct? Naposledy, když jsem od tebe slyšel tuhle větu, tak jsem skončil na čtrnáct dní v nemocnici se žaludečními vředy a zlomenou rukou," Mikael se na něj podíval podezřívavě. "Ale ano, jestli mi hodláš pomoc s vyšetřování, jsem jen tvůj a jedno velké ucho."

 

"Myslím pomoc se spánkem." Poopravil jej jemně upír a pousmál se. Ne, detektiv se nikdy nevzdával. I když tu narážku pochopil.

 

"Nebudu klidně spát, dokud toho vraha nebudu mít za mřížemi a soudce si nebude smolit rozsudek." Upil ze svého šálku vody a přívětivě se na něj zazubil. Že vypadal trochu strašidelně jen podtrhlo jeho slova. Na okamžik se rozhostilo hutné ticho.  "Máš zakázáno mi pomoct," přerušil ho detektiv znenadání.

 

"Moc dobře víš..."

 

"Tak mlč a jen kývej, jestli jsou moje tvrzení správná." Zdálo se to Mikaelovi, nebo opravdu ty oči proti němu zazářily zlatem?

 

"Mám nakázáno ti pomoci, ale nic neříkat." To tvrzení bylo pravdivé. Už jen tím, že královna mu nařídila, aby do toho zapojil člověka...

 

"Neřekneš ani slovo, mluvit budu já."

 

"Dobrá, souhlasím..." Kývl Vincent poněkud neochotně.

 

Mikael se nadechl. Nedělal to rád, ale ono to šlo nějak samo. "Ta dívka byla člověk, ale i tak to jde k vám. Jde o Karla, že?"

 

Vincent přikývnul.

 

"Karl byl zavražděn." Znovu kývnutí. "Nevíte, kdo je vrah. Ale víte, kdo zabil ji a máte ho pod zámkem."

 

Další souhlasné, ale i zamítavé kývnutí. Měli toho, kdo ji znásilnil, ale ne zabil.

 

"Víte, kdo ji znásilnil?" Přikývnutí. "Ale není to vrah..." Zase přikývnutí.

Mikael se zamračil. Takže to nebude jednoduché. Zatracení upíři.

"Máte ho pod zámkem." Jo, přitakal Vincent. "A je vám známo, vy dovedové, že pro vás platí stejné zákony jako pro nás a soudí nás stejný soudy? Jen s tím rozdílem, že kvůli vám se zasedá v noci?!"

 

"Už vám ho vydat nemůžeme. Je v kleci."

 

"Já se z vás pominu, doprdele práce! Vy jste fakt dárečci, to je co říct..." Mikael do sebe obrátil zbytek vody a byl v pokušení nalít si kávu. Když už nic jiného, mohla by ho zklidnit.

 

"Omlouvám se, pokud jsem tě rozrušil. Když tě poprvé královna viděla a prověřila, usmyslela si, že tě využije. A jelikož jsem tě přivedl já... Omlouvám se."

 

První setkání... Mikael nakrabatil čelo, ale vzpomínal si až moc dobře. Na něco takového se ani zapomenout nedalo.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_To bylo ještě v dobách, kdy dobrovolně dělal přesčasy, aby ráno nemusel vstávat. Když se tentokrát dostal z práce, bylo skoro devět, fičel studený vítr a schylovalo se k parádnímu dešti, který meteorologové slibovali už týden. Deštník samozřejmě neměl, jen pršiplášť a klobouk. Byl unavený, nevrlý a promrzlý, ačkoliv neušel ani dvě stě metrů._

_Rozhodl se, že si tentokrát cestu domů zkrátí, protože mraky se stáhly nad Město a visely tam hrozivěji než ruka boží. Jedno z osudových rozhodnutí jeho života, jak si uvědomil o pár týdnů později. Stejně jako to, že když uslyšel křik, šel tam._

_Bláhově si myslel, že když vytáhne bouchačku, odznak a zařve na ně, tak mu budou alespoň na pár vteřin věnovat pozornost. Nic takového se nekonalo. Dokud se k nim nepřiblížil a nevyslal varovnou střelu. Potom pachatelé přesunuli svůj vztek na něj. A tehdy si uvědomil, že udělal snad největší chybu svého života. Byli to upíři. A těm se rozhodně neubránil._

_Tedy neubránil... Oni si to mysleli, on jim to nehodlal vyvracet. Protože kdo z lidí by přepral upíra? Pak si uvědomil, že je zřejmě první na světě, když popadl prvního a profackoval ho tak, že nestačil koukat. Sám nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo, ale fakt byl ten, že s ním měli práce dost._

_Ale i tak by nejspíš vyšel poražen na hlavu. Kdyby se neobjevil někdo další._

_"Tak vám se podařilo utéct?" ozval se hlas a upíři se po něm otočili. Podle jejich reakce odhadoval, že teď jsou v průseru oni. "Mám vás k ní odvést sám, nebo tam trefíte sami?" Nově příchozí zněl značně znuděně, ale stále nevěděl, kdo to je - neviděl jeho tvář. Jen že je to muž a je vysoký. Upíři zasyčeli a jeden se vydal k tmavé siluetě. Bylo slyšet jen heknutí a dopad těla na zem. Neznámý vyšel ze stínů. Mikael měl pravdu. Muž byl vysoký, měl na sobě plášť, co se vepředu zapínal na spoustu kovových cvočků a vlasy stažené dozadu. Na nohách měl těžké černé boty, přesto vypadal elegantně, téměř uhlazeně. V pravé ruce držel srdce. "Nechte toho a jděte za královnou. Já se postarám o váš nepořádek, s'il vous plaît._ _" A tehdy poznal, že se jedná o Vincenta. Hlavního poradce upíří vládkyně Města._

_Stejně se neubránil tomu, aby si odplivnul, potom schoval zbraň a přešel k roztřesené postavičce, která se krčila na chodníku._

_"Nemusíš se bát, já tě nepokoušu," pokusil se ji trochu neohrabaně utěšit a přitom zjistit, jestli není zraněná. Nebyla, naštěstí. Kousnout si nestihli. Z pokleku se obrátil na Vincenta. "Hele, ještě jednou potkám něco takovýho a pořídím si na vás osikový kolíky, na všechny!"_

_"Každé dřevo je účinné," odpověděl poklidně Vincent a ve vteřině byl u dívky. Ani nestačila mrknout a už byla lapena v jeho pohledu. "Nebudeš si nic pamatovat. Plány na večer ti prostě trochu nevyšly. A teď utíkej domů."_

_Poslušně se zvedla, zatímco detektiv ještě zkontroloval, jestli je opravdu v pořádku, potom se na ně oba usmála a odešla na opačnou stranu, než ti výtečníci._

_"Dobrá, zařídím se podle vaší rady. Kdykoliv ještě uvidím někoho od vás provést podobnou sviňárnu, tak si může jistit místo na hřbitově. Napořád."_

_"Těm nebylo ještě ani padesát. Mě bys už těžko přepral," pousmál se Vincent a podíval se na srdce ve své dlani. Bude jej muset odnést královně na důkaz, že jeden z nich je opravdu mrtvý._

_"Správně bych neměl přeprat ani jednoho od vás, takže to necháme náhodě, co ty na to?" Koutkem oka postřehl letící ruku. Nezastavil by ji, ale vyhnout se stihl. Jen tak tak, ale stihl. Vincent se tvářil překvapeně. Mikael si řekl, že podobně se cítí on sám._

_"Jsi rychlý, to se ti musí nechat. Jak se jmenuješ?" Setkal se poprvé s člověkem, který dokázal uhnout jeho doteku._

_"Pokud vím, krávy jsme spolu nepásli..." zamračil se Mikael. Neměl rád, když mu někdo tykal a neměl rád frajírky._

_"Pardon... Vaše jméno?" opravil se Vincent._

_"Detektiv Mikael S. Městská policie."_

_"Nerad jsem vás urazil, oproti mě jsou všichni děti. Vy s mládeží také nejednáte jinak," dovolil si sdělit mu svůj názor upír a pousmál se. "Sbohem, ještě se uvidíme, detektive."_

_"A proto máme tolik plný kriminály," utrousil Mikael a nevrle se zadíval na oblohu. Začínalo pršet, do pytle. "A dovolte mi doufat, že tohle je poprvý a naposledy."_

_"Dovolím," zachechtal se Vincent a v mžiku byl pryč. Na Mikaela dopadly první kapky._

_Doufat, jo, to rozhodně mohl. Ovšem nebylo mu to nic platné._

"Změnil jsi na mě za tu dobu názor?" zasmál se Vincent. Už jen z toho zamyšleného pohledu poznal, že přemýšlí nad jejich prvním setkáním. Nebylo perfektně načasované, nebylo ani romantické, ani pracovní, prostě se stalo.

 

"Že jsi arogantní frajírek si myslím pořád," vrátil mu to Mikael obratem. "Ale občas se s tebou dá vyjít, to zase jo," připustil.

 

"Rozhodně jsem z našeho dvora to nejmenší zlo, to mi věř. Mohla požádat třeba Lucase, nebo Jeana. Ti by se s tebou nemazlili." Napil se kafe. Už bylo studené, ale to nevadilo. Přítomnost člověka, možnost si s někým povídat byla... Osvobozující, připomínal si svoji lidskost, nebo alespoň to, co z ní zbylo. Bylo to něco úplně jiného, než s těmi zabedněnci ze dvora.

 

"Ujišťuji tě, že já s nimi taky ne a sám jsi několikrát viděl... Asi by to nedopadlo úplně nejlépe, co myslíš?" Zívnul, ale necítil se ospalý. Špatné, moc špatné.

 

"Pro tebe jistě ne. Pro ně možná stejně, ale ten mrtvý bys byl ty. A běž už spát."

 

"Neusnu. Nechce se mi spát..." zavrčel. Když se chtěl napít, zjistil, že má v hrnku prázdno. Ach jo.

 

Vincent se mrknutím oka přemístil před něj a lapil jeho pohled. Bylo to těžší, než u ostatních lidí, ale povedlo se mu to. Detektivovy zorničky se mírně rozšířily, když byl pod jeho vlivem.

 

"Běž spát," přikázal mu. Hlas měl o něco hlubší, jemnější a k ovlivněnému doléhal jakoby z dálky. Věděl to. Sám to pocítil v době, kdy byl ještě člověkem.

 

„Zatraceně účinné,“ zamumlal Mikael, ale pořád tam seděl jako přibitý, i když se mu prokazatelně oči klížily. A pak to najednou vzdal, hlava mu sklesla ke straně a pozpátku se zhroutil do křesla jako hadrová panenka. I při své konstituci (byl to, čemu se říká dobře udělaný mužský), to zvládl poměrně ladně.

 

A upír se pousmál. Byl rád, že jeho schopnosti fungují i na Mikaela. Nakonec vzal muže do náruče a odnesl do postele. Ráno by jej bolela páteř a krk, cítil by se zlámaný a byl by protivnější víc, než obvykle. Nechtělo se mu opouštět Mikaelův byt. Z jednoho prostého důvodu - královna. Neočekával přátelské uvítání, až se k ní vrátí, aby ji informoval. V obývacím pokoji ze stolku vyhrabal čistý papír a svým úhledným písmem, které odpovídalo jeho původu i století, napsal krátký vzkaz. Krátký, leč vystihující a doufal, že se detektiv nebude pídit po hlubším významu, natož aby udělal tu blbost a šel za královnou.

 

_Nejméně tři dny se neozvu. Nehledej mne._

_V._

×

 

Čekal v sále. Prohlížel si kamenné sloupy, nástěnné malby znázorňující boj Boha s Ďáblem. Nikdy jej to neunavovalo. Na to, jak lidé byli na tu dobu omezení, dokázali se štětcem hotové zázraky a na velkou plochu namalovat tolik detailů... Ano, bylo to propracované, a i když některé barvy vybledly, omítka opadala, stále bylo na co se dívat. Krásu místnosti však narušovaly červeně blikající kontrolky kamer. Nebylo kam utéct. Ne, že by bál. Za ta staletí zažil tolik bolesti, ponížení a nenávisti, že tahle malá mrcha tomu nemohla konkurovat.  Bohužel byla starší. O čtyři století. A navíc jeho stvořitelka.

 

Nakonec pro něj přišel docela mladý upír. Pokynul mu. Vincent zastával názor, že hlídači by měli být starší upíři, silní, ne sotva proměnění jedinci. Ale co naplat. Už když procházel dveřmi, slyšel ji zuřit. Takže trest jej nemine...

 

Dívka pochodovala před svým trůnem jako lev v kleci, ruce složené na prsou. "Ah! Tady tě máme!"

 

"Má paní."

 

"Neuposlechl jsi rozkaz. Měl jsi zakázáno mu cokoliv prozrazovat."

Vincent mlčel. Ačkoliv byl její rádce, jakékoliv ospravedlňování by situaci jen zhoršilo. Jen zarytě sledoval trůn a neodpovídal.

 

"Kdybych mohla, zavřu tě do klece, ale jsi můj rádce - potřebuju tě neporušeného... Takže bychom ti... Ah! Rakev. Půjdeš do rakve. Na týden!"

 

A upír si povzdechl. Mohl ovšem čekat mnohem horší trest - přibodnutí ke dnu rakve stříbrným kolíkem a víko převázané stříbrnými řetězy bylo to menší zlo...

Jenže ona pokračovala. A to co říkala, se mu ani trochu nelíbilo.

 

„Ovšem, toho tvého detektiva nespustíme z očí. Ten člověk mě začíná zajímat.“ Slovo člověk řekla pomalu jako by to byla nadávka. Svým způsobem taky byla, pro Královnu byli lidé pomalu něco podřadnějšího než krysy. Ale představovali jídlo. Což by ovšem nikdy nepřiznala.

 

„Rozhodně mně začíná zajímat, protože jsem za celá ta staletí nezažila, abys k někomu takhle přilnul, že kvůli němu překračuješ i moje zákazy.“

 

„Má paní…“

 

„Sklapni! Už jsi toho řekl až dost! Nařídila jsem, abys z něj ty informace vytáhl, ne abys mu je poskytoval!“

 

Vincent mlčel.

 

„Nebo to snad bylo jinak?“ Vyložila si jeho mlčení nesprávným způsobem, měla to být pokora, nikoliv odpor, byť nehlasný. „Vincente?“

 

"Ne, má paní." Už takhle se předpokládané tři dny protáhly na týden. Svým argumentováním mohl těch sedm dní lehce prodloužit. On alespoň před vykonáním trestu jedl. Sedm dní probodnutý stříbrným kolíkem, beze spánku, s ránou stále krvácející, hladovějící. Přesně to ho čekalo. Alespoň se uměl ovládat, většina zešílela hladem.

 

"No proto. Jestli do toho ten chlap začne strkat nos a něco se kvůli tomu položí, bude to déle, než jen na týden," ušklíbla se potom. Potom luskla prsty. Tentokrát přišli starší, protože žádné trestání se neobešlo bez trochy toho odporu. Ať už to byl kdokoliv.

 

Jenže Vincent byl Vincent. Její nejstarší potomek, uhlazený elegán, který ví, kdy má mlčet, kdy má bojovat, ale tahle chvíle pro boj nebyla. Nechal se odvést, musel. Proti nim nic nezmohl. Nejhorší snad na tom bylo, že Mikael nebyl typ, který by do něčeho nestrkal nos. Potřeboval chránit.

 

Sice to byl velký detektiv, který by nakopal prdel všem sígrům ve Městě, ale na tu malou, tisíciletou mrchu nějak nestačil. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Nehledej mne..._ Blbec. Mikael si nalil kávu a začal psát hlášení o služebním postupu. Nebo služební hlášení o postupu? Bylo to vcelku jedno, prostě cár papíru, aby si Sue měla co založit do těch svých desek. Už to bylo víc, než jen tři dny, ale zatím se držel jeho přání a nepátral, co se s ním děje. Ovšem případ nikam nepokročil, stopy záhadně zmizely a pak se dokonce přiznal nějaký chudák, takže místo toho, aby začal shánět důkazy, že to udělal, snažil se všemožně dokázat, že to tak není.

A Vincent pořád nikde.

 

 

Ležel v té úzké rakvi, ani se nesnažil pohnout. Bolelo i dýchání, rána pořád krvácela a chtělo se mu spát, ovšem se stříbrem v krevním oběhu to šlo dost špatně. Netušil, kolik času uběhlo, bolest byla stále stejná. Tma byla stále stejná, jen byl víc a víc unavený. A potom uslyšel šramot. Někdo sundával řetězy - jenže tím to haslo. Nikdo neodklopil víko, nikdo nevytáhl ten stříbrný sráč.

Takže zřejmě došlo na Královnina slova. Mikael se v tom vrtal víc, než měl. Což paralelně znamenalo, že si on déle poleží v rakvi. Paráda.

 

 

Zabralo mu to týden naprosto zbytečné práce, ale vlastně neměl na výběr. Pokud tedy nechtěl, aby odsoudili nevinného, za něco, co měla na triku upíří komunita. Bylo to jako plavat proti proudu, ale nevzdal to. Prostě z principu. Toho chlapíka nakonec museli pustit a šéf mu řekl, že se za to bude osobně zodpovídat. Tak se zodpovídal. Hlavně vdově, protože chlapíka našli za dva dny v řece. Prý sebevražda.

Nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že to upíři chtějí zahrát do autu. Ale nebyl tu Vincent, aby mu jeho domněnky potvrdil.

 

 

Z té zasrané rakve se dostal o tři dny později. Unavený, s popálenýma rukama, absolutně neschopný se najíst. Jeho schopnosti byly na nule a nikdo by na sebe nenechal sáhnout chlapa s dírou v břiše. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než dojít k někomu známému. Mohl jen doufat, že tam stihne dojít. A stihl, za čtyři hodiny. Byl vyčerpaný, hladový, hlava mu třeštila a každá buňka v jeho těle, jakkoliv se zdály mrtvé, pulsovaly bolestí.

 

 

Mikael dorazil domů o půl hodiny později. Když uviděl na své podlaze krev, reflexivně vytasil zbraň a dveře do vlastní ložnice otvíral, jakoby za nimi byla časovaná bomba.

Ostatně, bomba by možná byla lepší.

 

"Krucinál! Co se ti stalo?! Vincente?!"

 

Jenže Vincent nemohl odpovědět. Nemohl mluvit. Poslední síly vyčerpal na dostání se do bytu. Detektiva ucítil teprve před dveřmi, až tak byl slabý. To ale neznamenalo, že by tělo nereagovalo na vůni krve. Chtělo se pohnout, využít své dřívější rychlosti, ale docílilo jen toho, že sebou Vincent škubnul a bolestí syknul.

 

V tu chvíli u detektiva zaúřadovaly instinkty, ty dávno potlačené, o kterých si vůbec nechtěl připouštět, že je má. Byla jen jedna věc, kterou musel udělat, ale musel jí udělat hned.

 

"Fajn, fajn. Vydrž." Došel pro lékárničku, vyndal z ní dezinfekci a tlakový obvaz. Vincent zavrtěl hlavou. "To není pro tebe," ušklíbl se Mikael. "To je pro mně." Nastavil mu k ústům zápěstí, dobře odhadl, že by se teď nezvedl. Přitiskl mu tepající žíly ke rtům. "Tak dělej... Ať ti můžu nařezat."

 

A Vincent se zakousl, i přes přetrvávající stříbro v krvi se mu dělalo lépe. Cítil, jak se rána zatahuje, jak přestává trochu krvácet, ale aby mu bylo stoprocentně dobře, musel by Mikaela vysát do sucha. Odtrhnul rty od jeho zápěstí a hlavu si opřel o postel. Bylo to těžké, ale nechtěl detektiva zabít. "Stačí," zaskuhral. Teď se musel dostat někam, kde by mohl spát, tmavé místo bez jediného paprsku slunečního světla. Jenže stále byl ve stavu, kdy nebyl schopný se kamkoliv dostat.

 

"Nestačí. Vypadáš už sice jen jako poloviční mrtvola, ale stále mrtvola. To není dobrý..."

Chvíli se na něj díval, potom na ruku nalil dezinfekci a převázal ránu tlakovým obvazem. Celou dobu to vypadalo, že usilovně přemýšlí. Potom zvedl mobil.

 

"Roberte? Tady Mikael, něco bych od tebe potřeboval. Asi tak dva, tři litry krve. Jedno jaké, tedy přepokládám..." Podíval se na Vincenta. Ten kývl. "Jo, jedno jaké," pokračoval Mikael.

 

"Vyzvednu si ji tak za hodinu. Potom to dořešíme."

 

"Ty máš kontakty na černý trh s krví?" zeptal se Vincent sípavě.

 

"Ne, v krevní bance."

 

"Řekni mi, že... jsi ten případ nechal být, _s'il vous plaît..._ "

 

"Ne, a kvůli tomu chlápkovi, kterýmu jste to hodili na krk a potom ho nechali utopit jako kotě, toho nenechám. Promiň, ale je to tak. Nebudete si z Města dělat hřiště a z policie hrací figurky."

 

"Deset dní jsem byl v rakvi. Myslíš, že jsem na tebe mohl...Dávat pozor? Hlídat tě? Nechala tě sledovat." Mluvit bylo namáhavé. Velmi namáhavé. "Ukaž mi tu ruku."

 

"To mě mrzí," podotkl Mikael znenadání, ale pak se zvedl a došel si pro sako. "Dojedu ti pro tu krev, musíš se dát do pořádku. Krvácíš mi do postele, kde asi budu spát?!"

 

"Ukaž... Ukaž mi tu ruku!" zasípal znovu.

 

S povzdechem se otočil na patě a sedl si zpátky. "Pořád mi krvácíš do postele," vyhnul se jeho pohledu, ale ruku mu podal.

 

Vincent strhnul obvaz ze zápěstí a položil ho na svoji ránu, která byla sice skoro zatažená, ale stále mírně krvácela. Chvilku tam ruku podržel, Mikael na něj nechápavě zíral, a když si potom místo, kde mělo být zranění otřel, bylo pryč. Vyléčené, jakoby ho upír nikdy nekousnul.

 

"Takže to už máme krk, zápěstí, co to bude příště? Stehenní tepna?" Přiložil tlakový obvaz na jeho ránu a potom ho zdvihl, aby ho patřičně zajistil. Vincent zamručel něco o tom, že nemusí... "Než se vrátím, bude to chvilku trvat. Rád bych, aby aspoň kousek mýho povlečení zůstal čistej."

 

"Stehenní tepna je dost... intimní místo, Mikaeli," dostalo se mu ještě odpovědi, než za sebou zavřel dveře.

 

×

 

Vrátil se přibližně za hodinu a nesl s sebou několik krevních konzerv. Slibované tři litry a nejspíš všechny možné varianty krevních skupin. Vypadalo to dost lákavě...

 

"Nechám si pravidelně odebírat krev, jinak mě Robert zabije, až ho zase takhle přepadnu," poznamenal Mikael, zatímco mu rozdělával první. "Chceš okraje posypat solí, kolečko citronu a brčko?"

 

"Když ti to tolik vadí, proč mi pomáháš?" Detektiv byl naštvaný, vybíjel si to pomocí sarkasmu a ironie, ale pro tu krev přeci jezdit nemusel.

 

"Ale no tak." Mikael se nakonec usmál a sedl si k němu. "Napij se, ať je ti líp a potom se můžeme pohádat třeba až na facky. Tobě to neublíží a já už to nějak přežiju. Jen toho prostě nehodlám nechat, ta holka si zaslouží, abych našel ty, co jí to udělali a poslal je za katr."

 

Vincent se napil. První krev zmizela rychle, druhou už tolik nehltal a po třetí mu už bylo dobře natolik, že se mohl sám pohybovat. "Děkuji," zašeptal nakonec a zavřel oči. Ta krev sice nebyla taková, jako Mikaelova, ale stačilo to na uzdravení, úplné zastavení krvácení a vyléčení.

 

"Dej si ještě jednu, jen tak pro jistotu," podal mu Mikael čtvrtou konzervu a vypadal pobaveně.

 

"Nechápu, co ti na tom přijde zábavné. Skoro jsem se kvůli tobě nechal zabít," zamumlal upír, ale krev si vzal. Už se mu vracely síly, cítil to.

 

"Nemusel jsi to dělat," citoval Mikael jeho vlastní slova. "Vaše královna by taky určitě byla radši, kdybys byl bezvýhradně na její straně a pomáhal všechno tutlat."

 

"Měl jsem se nechat zabít za to, že jsem k ní nepřišel? Nebo bych rovnou dostal trest, ze kterého bych zešílel. To bys byl radši?" Nepochyboval o tom, že by toho královna byla schopná. A potom by Mikaela sledovala dle libosti. Pro ni slovo přátelství nebo spojenectví nic neznamenalo. Jenže on byl po dlouhé době konečně s někým v kontaktu - s nějakým člověkem, který se ho nebál, pomáhal mu a zrovna před chvílí mu zachránil život. Tohle _bylo_ přátelství.

 

"Hele, tohle je nesmyslná hádka a víme to oba, což kdybychom toho nechali a věnovali se užitečnějším věcem? Je ti líp? Můžeš chodit?"

 

"Můžu," zdvihl se. Mikaelovi se sice chvíli zdálo, že má závrať, jestli něco takového můžou upíři pociťovat, ale mlčel. Jen mu ukázal na křeslo a potom začal svou postel dávat zase do pořádku. Vypadalo to tam příšerně, vidět to někdo další, tak už by rázem seděl na opačné straně mříží.

 

Jenže Vincent si nehodlal sednout. Ať už se cítil jakkoliv, nehodlal v tomhle oblečení strávit ani minutu déle. Díra v bílé haleně byla velká, látka okolo už hnědá a zaschlá krev na kůži svědila. Bylo to nepříjemné. A část kalhot měl také promočené od krve, která mu tam stekla, když se snažil jít alespoň trochu zpříma, než se dostal k Mikaelovi. "Mohu použít tvoji koupelnu?"

 

"Pokus se ji moc nezasvinit, taky bych si dal vanu. Mám za sebou pár náročných dní." Po zralé úvaze se rozhodl všechno povlečení spálit. Ta krev stejně vyprat nepůjde a kdyby se o to pokoušel i někde jinde, než u sebe doma, jen na sebe přitáhne nežádoucí pozornost. Svázal to do uzlu a pak si uvědomil, že si bude muset stejně ustlat na gauči. Matrace, peřina, polštář, všechno komplet na vyhození. Ještě že měl náhradní. Byť to znamenalo, že se bude muset s Vincentem dělit o manželskou deku. Tedy za předpokladu, že se Vincent rozhodne ještě zůstat.

 

Za chvíli už slyšel zvuk tekoucí vody a povzdechl si. Vincent rozhodně byl jeho spojenec - možná i přítel, ale za jakou cenu! Takové problémy neměl ani se svými lidskými přáteli. Nikdo mu ovšem nikdy netvrdil, že bratříčkovat se s upírem bude procházka růžovou zahradou. Z myšlenek ho vytrhnul Vincent. S osuškou omotanou kolem boků a ručníkem kolem krku se před ním zjevil z ničeho nic. Trochu se lekl.

 

"Mohl bych si od tebe, prosím, půjčit nějaké oblečení? Moje je cítit po krvi a tu halenu si na sebe už vzít nemohu." Zdálo se, že i upírovi není zrovna do zpěvu v takovéhle situaci. Když si ho prohlédnul pořádně, bylo vidět, že se Vincent cítil trapně.

 

"Ve skříni toho pár je, ale obávám se, že to na tobě bude..." přejel pohledem svoje tělesné proporce a jeho schránku, "plandat."

 

Vincent si povzdechl. "Dobře, stačí mi kalhoty, vyspím se na gauči. Pokud mě přes den neprobodneš, nebo na mě nepustíš sluneční světlo, neměl bych ti tu překážet. Stále se-" trochu zavrávoral, jak ho zalil náhlý pocit slabosti,"cítím trochu... neschopně."

 

"Hele, znám tě už nějaký ten pátek. Tasil jsem na tebe stříbro? Pustil na tebe sluníčko? Ne? Tak vidíš, proč bych s tím teď začínal... Na," hodil mu jedny staré kalhoty, které už mu byly v pase poněkud těsnější a našel svoje poslední čisté pyžamo. Jestli se Vincent cítil trapně, klidně s tím mohl přestat. Nejdrsnější detektiv Městské kriminálky spával ve flanelu s blankytně modrými proužky.

 

"Protože jsem u tebe nikdy nespal, nikdy jsi mě neviděl v takovém stavu. Třeba mě přepadne hlad."

 

"Znova mi zasviníš postel a ten osikovej kůl si pořídím!" zavrčel Mikael v žertu a roztáhl gauč. Pohodlné to moc nebude, ale jednu noc to snad přežijí.

 

"Nechci ti zabírat ještě postel.. Už jsi toho pro mě udělal dost," pousmál se Vincent. V mžiku byl převlečený do kalhot od pyžama a osuška s ručníkem visely na topení. Nakonec se otočil zády k detektivovi, rozsvítil v pokoji a zatáhl rolety na oknech. A potom zaslechl tu otázku.

 

 

"Od čeho máš ty jizvy?"


	5. Chapter 5

No jistě, Mikael jej nikdy neviděl svlečeného. "Od biče."

 

"Vaše královna?"

 

"Někdy mívá špatnou náladu."

 

Mikael si odfrknul. "No to já taky, ale že bych kvůli tomu šel zbičovat sekretářku, nebo pochůzkáře?"

 

"Tohle je ještě z dob, kdy  jsem byl člověkem. Upírům jizvy nezůstávají, pokud je neutržily už jako lidé. Jsou několik staletí staré. Tehdy se na mě rozčílila kvůli nějaké maličkosti, kterou jsem nesplnil. Na jejím panství jsem sloužil, dělal poskoka, říkej tomu jak chceš. Už tehdy patřila mezi nejkrutější paničky ze šlechtických rodin. V oblibě měla bič. Sama se ujímala trestů. Mě zachvátila horečka, rány mi začaly hnisat, ale dostal jsem se z toho. Potom mi vždy říkala: _Už nejsi dokonalý._ " Ty vzpomínky bolely.

 

Mikael se nadechl a zatoužil slovutné upíří královně dát pár na zadek stejně jako pár facek. A možná tak tři, čtyři dny škrabání brambor a okopávání záhonů. Pak by ji přešly roupy, jako třeba bičovat vlastní poddané.

 

"Stejně na tebe ty holky letěj i tak, ne?" pokusil se to potom trochu odlehčit. Zcela neúmyslně.

 

Vincent jen kývnul. I když ženy měly zájem o něj, on nejevil žádné známky nadšení z nich. Ledový princ. Nakonec pomohl Mikaelovi přinést náhradní deku a polštář a ulehl s ním na gauč. Zašpinil mu postel od krve, mohlo mu být jasné, že tam detektiv nebude chtít spát.

Jemu ještě takové drobnosti jako krev na matraci dělaly problém. A pak se objevilo poslední zpestření večera.

 

"Mám jen manželskou deku, koupila ji bývalá... Záchvat toho, abychom si byli co nejblíž," Mikael se lehce ušklíbl a rozhodil obří přikrývku až k němu. "Varuju tě, dobře pět let jsem se o deku s nikým nedělil."

 

Vincent se skepticky podíval na deku, potom na Mikaela a znovu na deku. "Já necítím změnu teploty, klidně si ji nech celou pro sebe."

 

"Vlez si pod ni, než se doopravdy naštvu." Mikael plácl volnou dlaní na půlku gauče a zívl. "Mimochodem, doufám, že se moc nemeleš a nevadí ti chrápání. A taky doufám, že si do mě nekousneš, alespoň ne bez mého svolení."

 

"Nevadí, já stejně celý den prospím, večer se mě zbavíš," odpověděl a na přání svého nedobrovolného hostitele se přikryl dekou. Neviděl v tom sice žádný význam, ale budiž.

Pak si uvědomil, že sice necítí chlad a vlastně ani teplo, ale pamatuje si, jak to má vypadat. A z Mikaela vycházelo něco velmi podobného teplu... Ovšem chrápal. Ne sice nikterakt hlasitě, ale za to vytrvale a v tak blbých intervalech, že se jednomu už už klížila víčka, a pak se ozval ten zvuk. A bylo po spaní.

Jenže potom přišel úsvit a to Vincent usnul, ať už chtěl, nebo ne. S tváří otočenou k Mikaelovi, mírným úsměvem na rtech a malou radostí, že přes všechna ta staletí konečně pocítil něco blízkého lidskému teplu, ale přeci něco dočista jiného.

 

 

Mít v bytě spícího upíra, to vyžaduje přijmout jistá opatření. Mít v bytě spícího upíra, který je zároveň vaším přítelem, už znamená, že ta opatření budou bezpečnostní. Aby to všichni přežili ve zdraví.

Mikael si naštěstí uvědomil včas, že není dobrý nápad roztahovat závěsy a potom se podivil, proč je vlastně jindy roztahuje a potom se do koupelny potácí poloslepý, když se mu v přítmí pohybuje mnohem lépe. Nečekané objevy.

Když se zpacifikoval, udělal si kávu, snídani a zamířil do práce. S tím, že vzhledem k jistým okolnostem, které zahrnovaly polomrtvého Vincenta v jeho posteli, se bude držet stranou a dělat si své, dokud z toho slovutného upířího poradce nevytáhne víc.

 

Když se Vincent probral k životu, byl v bytě sám. Ve vzduchu se stále vznášela vůně jeho vlastní krve a zaznamenal i slabou stopu Mikaelovy kolínské. Bylo to...příjemné. Ještě chvíli se vzpamatovával z toho, že se vzbudil v cizím prostředí. Samozřejmě, že věděl, kde je, jen to byl nezvyk. Nakonec si z obchodu o tři bloky dál, kde byl stálým zákazníkem, telefonicky objednal nové oblečení - nemohl se ukázat venku v tom, co měl na sobě. Za půl hodiny zvonil na dveře detektivova bytu poslíček. Bohužel pro něj, žádné spropitné nedostal. Když tohle všechno vyřídil, bylo půl osmé večer. Mikael se určitě vracel kolem osmé nebo půl deváté a on si potřeboval zařídit ještě jednu věc.

 

Bylo zvláštní celý den vlastně nic nedělat. Ale zvykl by si, to zase ano. Jen by si na to mohl zvykat za jiných okolností. Dneska vyřídil formální náležitost, nechal vydat tělo oběti k řádnému pohřbu a na okamžik se sám sebe zeptal, jestli se mu vůbec kdy podaří odhalit pravdu.

 

A najednou byl konec pracovní doby, tedy ten oficiální. Jenže jemu se ještě nechtělo odejít. Tak začal systematicky uklízet stůl, třídil spisy, sepsal si pár poznámek a pár otázek, které chtěl Vincentovi položit. Potom byl už takový příhodný čas k cestě domů. Úmyslně se coural, i když nedokázal říct proč vlastně.

 

Když odemykal dveře svého bytu, přepadlo ho Tušení. Ne, že by se stalo něco zlého, ale Něco rozhodně bylo jinak.Vincent byl pryč. Byt byl uklizený. A v ložnici stála nová dvojpostel v luxusním provedení a se zdravotní matrací. Taky tam byl vzkaz: _Za způsobené potíže_.

 

Vincentův elegantní rukopis poznal ihned.

 

Ale nezmohl se na nic víc, než na tiché zírání.

 

Potom ho napadlo, jak by to asi vypadalo, kdyby mu upír zničil lednici, stůl, nebo rovnou celý byt podpálil. Pokud měl stejně dobrý vkus i na zbytek věcí, co se týkalo bydlení... Potom se jen pousmál a nevěřícně si přejel rukou přes obličej.

 

Mezitím Vincent seděl u sebe doma, popíjel Chardonnay a přemýšlel, jestli je detektiv už doma a co říká na jeho malé překvapení. Nakonec zvedl telefon a usmyslel si, že mu zavolá. "Co říkáš na dárek?"

 

"Rozhodně máš skvělý vkus." Mikael si předtím ještě dopřál horkou sprchu a teprve potom se blaženě rozvalil a jeho záda, kterým dával jeho způsob života dost zabrat, si to vysloveně užívala.

 

"Jsem rád, že se ti líbí," odpověděl Vincent.

 

"Velmi. Jen mi prozraď, proč jsi ji objednal dvojitou."

 

"Ta stará se mi zdála neprostorná a nepohodlná. A navíc, až budeš mít v budoucnu další přítelkyni, nebudeš se s ní muset dělit o deku - bude mít vlastní." Z Vincentova hlasu bylo slyšet, že se usmívá. Možná až moc.

 

"Ty zmetku," zachechtal se Mikael po chvilce, kdy dospěl k názoru, že si musí dělat legraci. "Poslyš, ale stejně si s tebou potřebuju promluvit..."

 

"Dobře, tak tedy přítelkyně ne. O čem mluvit?"

 

"O čem asi? Nechal jsem vydat tělo k pohřbu, ale případ uzavřen není, Vincente. Pořád nemůžu spát, jak jsem ti říkal..." Povzdechl si. "Víš, že toho nenechám."

 

V telefonu bylo chvíli ticho, následoval povzdech a potom zvuk, který připomínal cinkot skla o dřevo. "Mikaeli, s'il vous plaît. Nech ten případ. Tohle je nebezpečné. Nemohu tě věčně chránit, proti královně nic nezmůžu - ani kdybych byl stejně starý jako ona."

 

"Už jsi mě o to jednou žádal, Vincente, ale jakkoliv se můžeme domluvit, v tomhle ti nevyhovím. Teď to nechám být, co přijde příště? Budu kamuflovat vraždy dětí? Nebo něco jiného? Jednou jsme se rozhodli, že naše rasy budou žít spolu a dodržovat jedny zákony. Tu dohodu bychom neměli porušit."

 

"Nech to vyřešit nás. Nikdy jsem tě o nic neprosil, teď ano." To byla pravda. Většinou řešili všechno společně, nebo si alespoň pomáhali, ale tohle byla vražda na vysokých místech, někdo tahal za nitky, snažil se o zničení královny, politické pletky...

 

"Nechci řešit vraždu Karla, Vincente, chci jen mít toho, kdo to udělal tý nebohý holce pod zámkem. Je to tak těžké pochopit?"

 

"Ta _nebohá holka,_ jak jsi ji nazval, patřila k jeho oblíbeným. Tím pádem řešíš i vraždu Karla. Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo. Je těžké pochopit tohle? Vrah je upír, na toho vaše měřítka nestačí." Vincent si povzdechl. Detektiv dokázal být někdy _tak_ tvrdohlavý, že skála oproti němu byla měkota. "Běž spát, užij si dárek a já se po něčem porozhlédnu. Možná budu pár dní pryč. Dobrou noc, Mikaeli," jeho hlas zmlknul, ale ještě nezavěsil. Nechtěl, aby se loučili ve zlém. Byli přátelé.

 

"Víš co?“ ozvalo se z telefonu po chvilce. "Udělej pro mě něco.“

 

"Cokoliv, pokud to bude v mé moci.“

 

“Vyřiď vaší královně, že ji žádám o dovolení na tom případu pracovat.“

 

"To je špatný vtip. Mohu tě ujistit, že pokud chceš spáchat sebevraždu, lze to udělat i jinými způsoby."

 

"Vyřiď jí, že žádám o dovolení na tom případu pracovat, protože ta holka byla člověk. I ona musí dodržovat zákony, které podepsali vaši starší."

 

"Udělám, co budu moci." A hovor ukončil. Bylo mu jasné, že dřív nebo později toho rozhodnutí bude litovat. Krutě litovat.

 

×

 

„Cože žádá?!“

 

„Má královno…“

 

„Dost, stačí! Už jsem toho slyšela až moc!“ Promnula si spánky a začala přecházet kolem dokola. Vincent zaťal zuby a čekal.

 

„Má královno…“ odvážil se ještě jednou.

 

„Řekla jsem dost!“ zavřískla a dupla podpatkem do podlahy. Navztekané děcko. V kameni zůstala díra.

 

Ticho se prohloubilo.

 

„Vždycky jsem říkala, že paktovat s lidmi je na nic, že je to zbytečné a špatné. No, a teď to máme… Co s ním, Vincente? S tím tvým detektivem? Měla bych ho dát zabít, nejspíš. Pak už by ten svůj nos nestrkal nikam. Bylo by to krásné a jednoduché, s Městskou policií bychom to urovnali a vyrovnání rodině by dokonce odpadlo.“ Na chvilku se odmlčela a propalovala ho pohledem. „Ale víš co? Proč si špinit ruce. Dneska chci být milosrdná.“ To slovo z jejích úst znělo víc, než absurdně. „Takže se trochu pobavíme. Třeba bude užitečný. Ať si vyšetřuje dle libosti, když po tom tolik touží. Když něco najde, dobrá. Když ho zabijou, žádná škoda. Možná opravdu něco zjistí…“

 

 

"Královno..." Její monolog byl více než jasný, proto bylo zbytečné snažit se na něco ptát, o něco se pokoušet. Napůl doufal, opravdu doufal, že jeho žádost zamítne, ale bohové jej nevyslyšeli. Za to Mikael měl radost, že má konečně povolení. Ať na něj naléhal, prosil ho, ale detektiv se nenechal a stále si vedl svou. Netušil, ani nemohl tušit, do čeho se to řítí. Ale skočil do toho po hlavě. Vincent mohl jen děkovat bohům, že na něj měl dohlížet. Alespoň něco. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Chci mluvit s tím, co ho má královna v kleci..."

 

"To tě nenechám," odmlouval mu upír a nehodlal ustoupit ani o krok. Vězeň v kleci byl to poslední, co by přál Mikaelovi vidět. Zešílet hladem a pustit do klece člověka, k tomu všemu živého...

 

"No tak, jestli ji znásilnil, potřebuju s ním mluvit. Může mi toho hodně říct... A jestli jsem to správně pochopil, tak ho královna nevyslýchala. Jestli zemře, tak ztratíme vodítko." Mikael bohužel taky nehodlal ustoupit.

 

"Chceš zemřít? Chceš riskovat život tím, že půjdeš za krvelačným upírem, který se na tebe vrhne, sotva tě spatří?!"

 

Mikael měl v tu chvíli odpověď na všechno. "Tak se ho ptej ty, budu ti napovídat přes mikrofon. Ale jeho svědectví může být důležité. I kdy je to napůl cvok."

 

"Dobře," povzdechl si nakonec Vincent a opravdu měl chuť svého společníka uškrtit dřív, než to udělá někdo jiný. Ovšem Mikael byl jediný člověk na světě, kterému by nedokázal ublížit. A detektiv na to právě teď velice bohatě hřešil. "Ala pamatuj si, jednou mě ta velkorysost může přejít a ty zjistíš, že některé věci jsou bez mého spojenectví těžší." Neměl to říkat, věděl to, ale byl tak naštvaný, že člověk, na kterém mu záleží, dokáže svůj drahocenný život zahodit kvůli tvrdohlavosti a jedinému případu. Navíc naprosto bez mrknutí oka, bez jediné hloupé obavy o to, co by snad mohlo být dál... Ne, trval na tom. Sepsal mu nejdůležitější body, dal mu vysílačku a přes všechna upozornění mu dokonce podrobně vysvětlil, jak se s ní zachází.

Jenže to nakonec nebylo k ničemu. Ten upír v kleci už neuměl jiné slovo, než "hlad". Mozek rozpuštěný ve stříbře, tělo zrovna tak. Nezbývalo mu moc času. Tehdy si uvědomil, že královna zbrkle zmařila jedinou stopu, která mohla vést ke Karlovu vrahovi. A že Mikaelův život je v ohrožení víc, než kdy jindy.

 

 

Chápal to až dokonale dobře, narozdíl od detektiva samotného. Chápal to i tu noc, kdy šel k němu do bytu a nikoho v něm nenašel. Co hůř, dveře byly rozlámané na kousíčky. Prohledal každou místnost, každý kout, ale Mikael nikde, ani stopa jeho krve - nic.

Kolem byla tma a do těla se mu zakusoval chlad... Krvácel na chodník a už docela dlouho. Sako, už tak notně zvalchované, si tiskl na ránu, ale nepomáhalo to. Kulka šla skrz. Věděl to, nahmatal ránu, kterou měl v zádech. Ani už neměl sílu dát ruku zpátky, zůstal sedět v podivně bizarní poloze, kdy připomínal loutku. Které někdo ustřihl provázky.

Mohl si být jistý, že tam umře. A nikdo se nedozví, kdo ho zavraždil.

 

Vincent začínal panikařit. Uličky kolem bytu byly prázdné, nikde nikdo. Necítil žádnou krev. Byl si zcela jistý, že Mikael mrtvý není, že je zraněný, protože přesně to byl způsob , jak by se vrah zbavoval oběti. Věděl to. Jenže detektiva stále nemohl najít. Kde mohl být?

 

"Pomoc," zamumlal a krev mu vytekla z pusy. Jakoby snad v těle neměl nic jiného, než tu zatracenou tekutinu. Alespoň mohl umřít na nějakém hezčím místě, ne v tomhle svinčíku. Všechno se mu před očima kymácelo, rozmazávalo, chvílemi viděl dvojitě. A rána pořád krvácela. Pak ztratil vědomí. Poslední co uviděl byla tabulka s názvem ulice. Nepřečetl ho.

 

Vincent něco ucítil. Něco uvnitř něj se pohnulo a sílilo. A potom to uslyšel. Slabé volání, kdesi v jeho hlavě. Ještě chvíli tápal odkud se bralo, ale přišel na to. A potom ho uviděl. Na zemi, v kaluži krve, téměř mrtvého. "Mikaeli, Mikaeli, slyšíš mě?"

 

Pootevřel oči, potom opile zamrkal, ale neodpověděl. Vypadalo to, že ho ani nepoznává, že se na něj dívá jen ze setrvačnosti. Ruka, svírající sako, povolila. A tehdy to Vincent uviděl. Čistá práce, dokonale čistá. Kdyby ho pokousali, bylo by jasné, kde hledat viníky. Tak ho střelili... A chtěli, aby umíral pomalu.

 

Vincent přemýšlel. A přemýšlel rychle. Nemocnice? Daleko. Soukromý doktor? Neznal... Nakonec si vyhrnul rukáv a kousnul se do zápěstí. Natolik, aby krvácelo hodně, aby Mikael nemusel dělat nic jiného, než polykat. Přiložil ruku k jeho ústům a poručil mu, aby pil. Jenže detektiv rty neotvíral. Ale nebyl mrtvý, slyšel jeho tep. Jenže podle všeho už mu nezbývalo moc času. A kousnout ho nemohl... Násilím mu vypáčil čelisti a rozevřel ústa dokořán, Mikael se nebránil. Už se na něj ani nepodíval. Ale když mu krev stekla do krku, zapracoval reflex. Umíral, ale stejně se nechtěl udusit. Tedy aspoň to tak ze začátku vypadalo. Jenže potom mu hlava sklesla ke straně, pusu sklapnul a byl konec. Tedy ne úplný, ale při opakování toho manévru by mu taky klidně mohl zlomit čelist... Přesto se nevzdával. Mikael prostě musel žít, nemohl zemřít. Nesměl. Položil jeho tělo pomalu na zem, co na tom, že byla špinavá, potom se umyje, ale pro to, co hodlal udělat, byla lepší tahle poloha, než když seděl. Přiložil si ruku k ústům, nechal do nich natéct trochu krve a potom Mikaela políbil. Alespoň ten čin donutil detektivovy svaly k činnosti. Možná nevědomky.

 

Napřed to vypadalo zle, ale potom se detektivovy rty pohnuly proti těm jeho. Už dlouho ten pocit nezažil... Svaly zase začaly pracovat, jak účinkovala jeho krev. Teď už stačilo jen nepřestávat. Pokud do něj dostane patřičné množství, a bylo jedno, jak dlouho to bude trvat, bude Mikael žít.

 

Po chvilce se znovu odtrhnul, aby mohl do jeho rtů dostat další várku své krve. Tenhle způsob se mu líbil. Možná, že kdyby nebyl Mikael na pokraji smrti, užíval by si to mnohem víc, jenže i situace, ve které byli, se mu svým způsobem, zvrhlým způsobem, líbila.

Trvalo to skoro půl hodiny, možná ještě déle. Ale v těch minutách nabývalo sousloví "polibek života" pravého významu. Rána se začínala zacelovat, kaluž na zemi se už nezvětšovala. Bylo to na dobré cestě. A tak příjemným způsobem...

 

Vincent se přistihl, že jednou rukou drží Mikaelovu hlavu nad zemí a druhou jemně hladí jeho tvář, jako by byl jeho milenka. A hlásek v jeho mysli odpověděl " _A proč  ne?_ " - z prostého důvodu. Protože Mikael by to nechtěl. Byli přátelé tak dlouho, jeho jediný opravdový přítel za ty roky, které kráčel po světě... Konečně se nadechl sám, zhluboka a netrhaně. V plicích už to tak strašlivě nebublalo, pusu měl sice plnou krve, ale jeho vlastní byla zase zpátky tam, kde měla být. Ještě pořád přetrvávala ta otupělost, ale byl naživu. A dokud se za desítky let nepřišourá zubatá s kosou, tak taky naživu už zůstane.

 

Úlevně si oddechl, vzal jej do náruče a odnesl do bytu. K sobě, protože s vylomenými dveřmi spát nemohl - natož se zotavovat. Navíc teď musel být v klidu, hýbat se minimálně a nechat krev působit. Kůže se možná zacelila, ale tím to nekončilo.

Lidé se přece jen hojí jinak než upíři. Jemu po královnině trestu stačilo pár litrů krve a jedna noc spánku, jaké štěstí - možná díky svému věku a sebekontrole přežil. Mikael už sice neumíral, ale slabý byl jako moucha. I když měl vyhráno, pár dní potrvá, než zase bude nakopávat zadky všem sígrům ve Městě. Pokud se ho tedy nepokusí zabít znovu.

 

Rozhodl se, že rovnou zavolá do starého známého obchodu, aby mu opět doručili nějaké oblečení - tentokrát detektivovy velikosti - a do jiného obchodu, aby mu spravili vchodové dveře. Hodlal totiž ty cáry vyhodit a nahradit je kvalitními kusy. Navíc musel Mikaela omýt od té krve a špíny, ve které se vyválel.

 

Pak ho napadlo, že měl zajistit kulku, pokud tam nějaká byla a nejspíš tak informovat policii. Došlo přece k pokusu o vraždu jednoho z jejich detektivů. Jenže to by taky znamenalo spoustu vyptávání a vysvětlování. Každý od policie věděl, že Mikael se drží toho případu, každý taky mohl být potenciální vrah... I když to taky mohl být upír, který se jen pokoušel maskovat svoji příslušnost. Navíc by musel vysvětlovat, jak to, že Mikaela našel, jak se mu povedl ho zachránit. Ne, rozhodně by bylo moudřejší jen najít tu kulku, ale nikomu nic neříkat. Alespoň do té doby, než bude Mikael schopný mluvit.

 

Uložil ho na postel, do stabilizované polohy a pak využil svých schopností. Především tedy schopnosti rychlého přemístění z bodu A do bodu B. Měl to sice zakázané nějakými nařízeními a dodatky k zákonu, ale tady šlo o Mikaela a o to, že jedině ta kulka mu mohla pomoct, aby našel tu svini, která se ho pokusila odpravit.

 

Naštěstí místo činu nikdo ještě neuklidil, ani neohledal. A pachatel se s uklízením taky neobtěžoval. Kulku našel zarytou ve zdi, nábojnice ležela kus dál v kaluži krve. Dal obojí do sáčku, Mikael by sice nad takovým sběrem důkazů asi omdlel, ale co.

Když se vrátil k sobě, uplynulo sotva deset minut, detektiv byl pořád tak, jak ho uložil a vypadal o trochu lépe.

 

Sám se potom vydal do sprchy, aby si mohl jít k ránu lehnout. Zbývající čas strávil tím, že popíjel červené víno v obývacím pokoji a poslouchal. I když nemusel, protože Mikael měl v sobě jeho krev. _Cítil_ uvnitř sebe, že detektiv spí klidným spánkem, že žije. Nepotřeboval u něj sedět a držet jej za ruku - tohle upíři nedělají. A lidé to určitě taky nedělají, tedy alespoň co si pamatoval. Nikdo to nedělá. Mikael to určitě nedělal. Jen s ním spal pod jednou dekou. Donucený okolnostmi, ale netvářil se, že by mu to nějak vadilo… Zachránil mu život, ano, to bylo to hlavní. Zachránil mu život - jenže za cenu, která se detektivovi nebude líbit. Nikdy to neudělal, protože nikdy necítil povinnost někoho zachraňovat. Někoho k sobě _připoutat._ Alespoň tohle byla první část. Napít se krve upíra. A že jí Mikael vypil víc, než dost, ale ne tolik, aby měl Vincent hlad. A tuhle skutečnost před ním musel utajit.

Jenže nebyli už tak či onak svázaní? A možná i trochu jinak, než jen krví? Jisté pouto mohlo být už jen v tom faktu, že to bylo dobrovolné... V té pitevně, když mu naprosto samozřejmě nastavil svoji krční tepnu. Bohužel tenhle nový vztah bude absolutně o něčem jiném. Bude vědět, jak se Mikael cítí, kde je... Bude pod jeho ochranou, jeho člověk, kterého se jiný upír nedotkne... _Jak mu tohle mám říci?!_ Upil ze skleničky a povzdechl si. Na jednu stranu to byla chyba, ale Mikael na tu druhou zase musel žít...

 

Jenže počkat! Tohle přece cítil už dřív! Jak jinak by ho přece našel? To přece byl ten záblesk, vteřina, kdy jakoby viděl jeho očima, které se upírají na tabulku s názvem ulice... A už předtím věděl, že se mu něco stalo. Ne, to pouto tady muselo být mnohem dřív, jakkoliv to znělo fantasticky.

 

Ostatně, Michael nebyl obyčejný, nikdy. Žádný jiný člověk, kterého kdy Vincent poznal, by se nevyhnul upíří ráně, ani by nedokázal upírovi nakopat zadek. Žádný jiný člověk by ho neposlal se žádostí ke královně. Všichni lidé byli k upírům podezíravý, nikdo přátelský, nikdo jim nevěřil... Mikael to dělal ale tak samozřejmě, jakoby nebylo nic přirozenějšího.

V tu chvíli zaslechl slabé zakašlání a ucítil zrychlený tep. Probudil se a nevěděl, kde je. Využil své rychlosti, aby Mikaela uklidnil co nejdříve. Aby jej ujistil, že tady se mu nic nestane, že je v pořádku.

Mikael na něj zamžoural a jeho oči byly zamlžené.

 

"Tak už mi řekneš, do čeho jsem se to namočil?" zašeptal potom. Byl bledý, ale trochu se usmíval. I když to možná byl spíš úšklebek. "Co? Vincente?"

 

Oslovený znovu upil ze skleničky víno, olízl si rty a posadil se na kraj postele."Ne," zakroutil hlavou. Byl rád, že to ten člověk vůbec přežil. Mohlo se také stát, že kdyby si druhý pokus o darování krve rozmyslel, mohl se Mikael probudit jako novorozenec. Jako upír. Jeho upír. Jeho dítě.

 

"Ne," zopakoval Mikael a zamračil se. "Ne... Myslel jsem, že mi vaše královna dovolila, abych se v tom vrtal?!"

 

"Královna ano, ale ne všichni upíři spadají pod její vládu. Například já bych pod ní spadal i v jiném státě. Její slovo je pro mne zákonem."

 

"Tak proč mi nechceš pomoct?" zeptal se Mikael. V tuhle chvíli opravdu přestal chápat. "Měl jsem za to, že když mi to dovolila, můžeš mi říct, oč jde... Abychom to konečně uzavřeli a mohli jít na pivo. Když mi nechceš pomoct, tak proč jsi mě tam nenechal?"

 

"Chci ti pomoci, ale dokud mi to královna nenařídí... Je moje Stvořitelka, já ji musím poslouchat." A prozradil mu další tajemství z minulosti.

 

"Tak proč mi krucinál dovolila, abych pátral, když mi nechce pomoct!" Mikael to skoro zavrčel.

 

"Dovolila ti provádět vyšetřování mezi upíry - to ještě neznamená, že tě bude chránit na každém kroku. Samozřejmě, že chce najít Karlova vraha... Je to politická pletka - jak říkáte vy lidé. Někdo ji chce zničit, zbavuje ji jejích významných poddaných, jejích dětí, kterými se obklopuje. Skoro jakoby šlo o pomstu."

 

"A odnesla to jedna nevinná malá holka," povzdechl si Mikael a zase zavřel oči.

 

"Nemůžeš zachránit všechny," zašeptal Vincent a sáhl hostu na čelo. Horečku neměl, to bylo dobře.

 

"Pořídím si na vás osikový kůly, na všechny do jednoho," zabrumlal Mikael, kterému to příliš jasně nemyslelo. Na to byl ještě moc unavený a vnitřně rozbolavělý. Zasažená tkáň se nepochybně hojila, tělo si to ovšem potřebovalo usnadnit. Proto šlo na detektiva spaní.

 

"I na mně?" zeptal se Vincent pobaveně.

 

"I na tebe, ty zmetku," Mikael zívl.

 

"To by sis měl pospíšit. Možná tě někdo předběhne," zašeptal Vincent a naklonil se na něj. Ale Mikael v klidu oddechoval. Upír se pousmál a pohladil jej po tváři. Za půl hodiny bude úsvit. Už by si mohl jít lehnout... Nebo by si taky mohl lehnout vedle něj. Bylo to tak příjemné, spát po jeho boku, i když z toho přes den nic moc neměl. Stejně jako bylo příjemné ho vidět ve své posteli.

 

 

Nakonec si lehl vedle něj, s tváří otočenou k němu - jen tak pro jistotu - a usnul. A po dlouhé době měl sen. Nebo něco, co se jemu vyrovnalo. Hlavou mu vířily pocity, vzpomínky, které ale nebyly jeho. Viděl do Mikaelových myšlenek, volně mu proplouvaly vědomím, utvářely pestrou mozaiku a pomalu ho prováděly, byť trochu zmatečně, detektivovou osobností. Někdy prostou a přímočarou, jindy zase komplikovanou tak, až to bolelo. S lidmi to prostě nemohlo být jednoduché. 


	7. Chapter 7

"No, gratuluju, kvůli tobě jsem si otočil biorytmus," zavrčel Mikael o pár dní později. Seděl na posteli, hlavu skloněnou mezi kolena a zhluboka dýchal, jak se snažil protáhnout si páteř. Od toho ležení mu ztuhla záda jako prkno. Rozhýbat se přinášelo čiré utrpení, ale někdo to holt udělat musel. Celé uzdravování mu krapet kazil fakt, že se právě probudil a nebylo jedenáct dopoledne, jak by se slušelo, ale skoro půl desáté v noci a za okny se rozprostírala tma. "Dostanu aspoň snídani?"

 

"Něco ti objednám," přikývl Vincent a jal se volat do nějaké italské restaurace. Nevěděl, co jeho host jí, takže objednal těstoviny, salát a nějaký dezert. Tím nic nemohl zkazit. Italskou kuchyni jí snad každý.

 

"Copak ty tu nemáš kuchyň...?" zavolal na něj Mikael, když zaslechl, jak diktuje hříšně drahou objednávku. Zdálo se, že Vincent na svém hostu šetřit nehodlá.

 

Ve vteřině stál hostitel u něj. "Na efekt. Lednice je plná krve. A my lidské jídlo nepozřeme."

Mikael zdvihl hlavu, kterou se mu už mezitím podařilo vklínit skoro až pod kolena.

 

"Já zapomněl, promiň," zamumlal potom skoro provinile.       

 

"V pořádku." Hryzlo jej trochu svědomí, když si uvědomil, že Mikael stále neví, že jsou propojeni. Jenže jak mu to měl říct, aby ho nezačal nenávidět? _S lidmi je to těžké..._

Na druhou stranu, říct mu to musel. A čím dřív, tím líp, protože potom by to mohlo být ještě daleko horší...

 

"Mimoto, jak jsi vůbec věděl, že mám rád tiramisu?" zeptal se Mikael znenadání. Už zase se skláněl dolů a s uspokojením zaznamenával lehké lupání obratlů. Znak, že se vrací na svá místa.

 

Vincent si povzdechl. Tohle nebude pěkná scéna. "Jsme spojeni." Ta dvě slova způsobila, že Mikael se zasekl, jakoby dostal křeč.

 

"Opakuj to," vyzval ho potom strašidelně tichým hlasem, aniž by se snad narovnal. Dokonce se na něj ani nepodíval. Ale zrychlené dýchání prozradilo, že si je moc dobře vědom, co mu teď Vincent sdělil.

 

"My dva jsme spojeni, i když je to jen první úroveň." Sám si potom přejel rukou po obličeji a čekal, až Mikael udělá scénu.

 

"Což znamená v praxi co?" Detektiv se narovnal. Trochu prudčeji, než měl, ozvalo se pár docela ohavných zvuků. Pak se postavil a Vincent si uvědomil, že je o pár centimetrů vyšší, než on. Teď na něj shlížel s vyčkávacím výrazem. A potlačovanou zlostí.

 

"Vždy tě najdu, vím, co cítíš a to je všechno. Při tvé nenávisti k mojí rase možná až moc."

 

"A přes držku bys náhodou nechtěl?" zavrčel Mikael. "To se mi snad zdá! Ne, počkej, nezdá. Takhle blbý sny jsem nikdy neměl. Takže o tohle celou dobu šlo? Abyste měli pod kontrolou detektiva z kriminálky? Abych vám pomáhal maskovat vaše problémy?! Věřil jsem ti, Vincente, sakra!"

 

A to už se naštval i Vincent. A Mikael to cítil. Upír ho chytil za ramena a najednou se zdál být vyšší. "Myslíš, že než jsem slyšel tvoje volání, odpočítával jsem si tu v pohodlí domova s radostí čas, kdy ti konečně dám napít svojí krve? Že když jsem tě tam našel, na pokraji smrti, nezvažoval jsem ostatní možnosti?" Oči měl rudé, špičáky vytažené a dýchal trhaně. "Jsi jediný přítel, kterého po staletích mám. Nemohl jsem tě nechat zemřít. Pokud o mě máš ovšem mínění, že mi o tohle šlo celou dobu, opravdu jsi mě zklamal." Už se začínal uklidňovat, i stisk povolil, až jej pustil úplně "Staré věci jsem vyhodil, ve skříni, ještě v obalu, najdeš nové a kulka, kterou po tobě vystřelili, je v sáčku ve stolku." Nikdy mu nebylo tak hrozně. Mikael ho nařknul ze zrady... A on mu přitom chtěl jen zachránit život. Lidské přísloví "za dobrotu na žebrotu" tenhle moment vystihovalo perfektně.

 

"A co si mám myslet?" opáčil Mikael po chvíli, kdy si snažil uvědomit, oč se tu vlastně hádají. "Co si mám myslet? Napřed jsi mi volal, že pro mě něco máš, potom jsi mě žádal, abych to celé ututlal, jsi tajemný jak hrobka, vaše královna mi přese všechno dá povolení pátrat, ale já pořád nevím po čem mám pátrat! A potom! Potom se mě někdo pokusí zabít! A když se vzbudím, zjistím, že mi vidíš do hlavy! Tak mi krucinál řekni, co si mám myslet?! Taky jsem doufal, že jsme přátelé."

 

"Mysli si, co chceš. Ale pro mě jít proti královně... I stoupnout na slunce by bylo méně bolestnější. Netuším, o co jí jde. Každopádně... Omlouvám se, že jsem ti zachránil život, že jsem tě tam nenechal vykrvácet."

 

Chvíli bylo ticho. Dusivé a husté jako sirup.

 

"Jak se to bude projevovat?" zeptal se Mikael po chvíli. Hlas měl klidný, mírný. "To pouto, myslím. Jak se to bude projevovat? Budeš moci ovlivnit mé chování?"

 

"Kdybych se snažil, možná ano. Jenže já se snažit odmítám. Nehodlám od tebe poslouchat, jak jsem toho zneužil. Budu jen vědět co cítíš a kde jsi - to jediné ovlivnit nemohu."

 

"Dobře." Mikael přikývl. Potom se šel beze slova obléknout. V žaludku měl kámen, v hlavě prázdno a že by mu zrovna bylo dobře se nedalo říct ani omylem. Věci na sebe natahoval mechanicky, reflexy fungovaly, takže si trenýrky na hlavu nenatáhl... Ale daleko k tomu neměl. Sebral ještě pytlíček s kulkou a zastrčil ji do vnitřní kapsy saka. Podíval se na Vincenta, ten mu pohled neoplatil, zíral z okna. "Tak já vypadnu, jasně," zamumlal Mikael. "Chápu, už se nezdržuju." Zamířil ke dveřím. "Omlouvám se, že jsem tak vybouchnul. Už jdu."

 

"Nemusíš, pokud nechceš. Myslel jsem, že nebudeš chtít už být v mé přítomnosti," odpověděl a měl chuť vyplivnout dodatkem slovo _příteli._ Neudělal to.

 

Mikael se zarazil s rukou na klice. "Odpověz mi na jednu otázku... Kdybys byl na mém místě - co bys dělal?!"

 

"Byl bych rád, že jsem naživu," zněla krátká odpověď.

 

"Možná si myslíš, že jsem nevděčný, ale tak to není," odtušil Mikael a stále se neměl k odchodu. "Děkuju, že jsi mě zachránil..."

 

Vincent si povzdechl. "Nemohl jsem tě nechat zemřít," zopakoval a čekal, kdy jen uslyší další kroky a bouchnutí dveří.

 

"Vím, že jsi neměl možnost se ptát, co bych chtěl... Vím, že jsi neměl jinou možnost, než mi dát svojí krev. Omlouvám se, neměl jsem to předtím říkat." Mikael si povzdechl. Omluvy mu nikdy zrovna nešly. Taky nedostal moc důvodů a už vůbec ne příležitostí se omlouvat.

 

"V pořádku." Vincent se na něj konečně podíval, zlaté oči zářily, a potom se pousmál. Neštěstí bylo zažehnáno.

"Tak to abych se zase svlíknul, co?" ušklíbl se Mikael a zjistil, že má špatně zapnuté sako. "Nebo mám přece jen vypadnout?"

 

"Tvoji společnost mám rád, pokud ale trváš na návratu domů, držet tě tu nebudu..."

 

Detektiv neodpověděl. Alespoň ne slovně. Místo toho si rozepnul to sako a pověsil ho na věšák. Potom skopnul boty a bos přešel zpátky do obýváku. Za chvíli se vrátil a vytáhl ze saka tu kulku. Chtěl vidět, jak vypadá, než ji vrazí laboratoři… Pod jakou záminkou vůbec? Zdvihl hlavu, když si uvědomil Vincentův pohled, který se na něj přilepil. "Nějaké návrhy, co jim říct, aby mi tu věc otestovali?" zeptal se potom a zamával mu před očima zkrvavenou folií.

 

"Otestuj to sám," navrhnul upír. Cítil, jak mu do hlavy stoupá horkost, divokost jeho podstaty se dere na povrch. Potřeboval se napít a proklínal to pouto, které mezi sebou a Mikaelem vytvořil. "Bože," zamumlal zcela poníženě, což se rozhodně nehodilo k jeho povaze.

 

Mikael, který se nakrátko vrátil ke zkoumání málem vražedné kulky, zdvihl hlavu. Cítil to. Ten vnitřní hlad... Ale pod ním ještě něco jiného. Něco, co by ho možná mělo vyděsit. Ten hlad byl po něm.

A potom, nebyl si jist jestli je to tak docela jeho vůle, se sklonil zpátky k té kulce a k Vincentovi natáhl zápěstí.

 

"Ne, děkuji," zavrčel v odpověď a snažil se nějak vzpamatovat. Alespoň na chvilku to ovládnout, aby si zachoval rozum a dokázal se dostat k lednici. Ještě nikdy jej Hlad nepřepadl tak náhle, nikdy jej tolik neotupil. Možná to bylo tím, že byl propojený s člověkem. Nikdo mu nikdy nevysvětlil všechna pravidla Spojení. Možná bude muset pít jeho krev pravidelně, ale - ne! Ani náhodou. To bude radši pít dvojité dávky krve.

 

"Bude ti to vůbec chutnat, když bys mě nejradši vysál do sucha? Bude ti to potom vůbec k něčemu?" Mikael držel ruku nataženou ve vzduchu, loket druhé si opíral o koleno a soustředěně studoval ten pytlík. Jakoby nebylo nic samozřejmějšího, než mu tady nabízet svojí vlastní krev.

 

"Krev jako krev." Ne, opravdu se potřeboval dostat do kuchyně. "Nepotřebuji, abys mi to později vyčítal. Můj vliv bys neucítil. Jdi do kuchyně, do ledničky, prosím."

 

Detektiv se na něj konečně podíval. A potom ucítil tu spodní vlnu, to spojení. Které bylo ukryté ještě hlouběji, než hlad po jeho krvi. Než mohl po tom vláknu zapátrat blíž, Vincent ho skryl.

Zdvihl se a přešel do kuchyně. Sáčky s krví byly v lednici. Vyndal pro jistotu tři.

"Chceš to ohřát?"

 

"Jeden... Jeden mi dej, ostatní ohřej." _Jsi hloupý! Nabízel ti svoji krev, proč jsi neuposlechl Hlad? Proč jsi se nenapil? Copak jsi zapomněl, jak chutná čerstvá krev? Přímo z tepny? Kdysi jsi se překrmoval, zabíjel a s jakou vášní!_

Mikael po něm hodil pytlík a našel hrnec, aby mohl krev ohřát. Hezky po staru ve vodě, kdo ví, co by s ní udělala mikrovlnka. Rozhodně to nehodlal zkoušet. Co ale zkoušet naopak hodlal bylo pátrání po tom spodním pocitu, který před ním Vincent schoval.

V tu chvíli ho Vincent popadl za ramena, otočil k sobě a zuřivě funěl do obličeje. Dech byl cítit po krvi... Ajaj.

 

"Už nikdy nezkoušej zjišťovat něco skrze naše pouto! Nikdy! Rozumíš?!" Silně drtil Mikaelova ramena a pozoroval rozšířené oči. _Ups, asi jsi ho vyděsil..._

 

"No ok, ale víš jak..." Mikael si gratuloval, že i v téhle chvíli dokázal zachovat rozvahu. I když mu hladový a trochu nepříčetný upír funěl do tváře. "Každý svého štěstí strůjcem. Počkej s tím, jsem zvědavý."

 

Vincent se přiblížil obličejem o něco víc. "Říkám - nikdy! Zopakuj to."

 

"Mám říct nikdy, když jsem předtím cítil, že by sis mě nejradši dal jako hlavní chod své večeře?!"

 

"Já si tě, jak ty říkáš, dát nechtěl! Nechtěl!" Spíš přesvědčoval sám sebe a ten vtíravý hlas démona uvnitř hlavy jej o tom jen utvrzoval. Potřeboval nabrat sílu, jen aby tohohle člověka přiměl, aby po ničem nepátral. Nikdy.

 

"Sím tě, já chápu, že z toho nejsi nadšený, já ostatně taky ne... Ale když už ti vidím do hlavy, tak mi prosím tě nelži. Nebudu se naštvávat jen proto, že na mně máš chuť..." Mikael na něj mluvil pomalu, jakoby byl choromyslné děcko.

 

A Vincent se naštval. A přímo pekelně. Poslední zámek, který držel v okovech Hlad povolil, ještě v mysli slyšel pomyslné cinknutí na zem a zlomyslný smích. Potřeboval se dostat pryč. Pryč z Mikaelovy přítomnosti, protože ho doháněla k šílenství.

Jenže detektiv se zřejmě nemínil hnout a útěk by byl tak potupný! Vyhodit jej také nemohl, nemusel by se vrátit. Jenže... Jenže... "Mikaeli," povzdechl si a možná, že ten Hlad byl způsobený tím, že Vincent už jen z principu odmítal pít Mikaelovu krev, že ani jeden to pouto nechtěl, neschvaloval a poutu samotnému se to nelíbilo - jako by bylo živé.

 

"Proboha, cucni si, jinak mi tu zešílíš a já u sebe nemám ani stříbrnej křížek," vydechl Mikael po chvíli, kdy se měřili pohledy a ani jeden nemínil ustoupit. Bylo to docela smířlivé řešení. A pak ho ještě vylepšil. "Jestli se bojíš, že se neovládneš, tak ti můžu trochu odlejt do skleničky, to by snad nebyl takovej problém..."

 

"Nebereš to vážně. Ty, nechápeš, co jsem udělal. Potřebuji pryč." _Jo, to vážně potřebuješ, protože jinak ho vycucneš do sucha!_

 

"Chápu, že ti teprve teď dochází, že ti vidím do hlavy..." zamumlal Mikael a dál stál jako mezek. "A že jestli teď půjdeš doprdele, tak někoho zabiješ, což odmítám připustit!"

 

"Mám zabít tebe?"

 

"Mezi mnou a lidma venku je rozdíl... Mě zabít nedokážeš a že už jsi měl pár příležitostí."

 

"Třeba je to teď jiné."

 

"Hele... Žádal jsi mě o důvěru. Tak ti jí dávám. Nemáš odvahu to přijmout?"

 

"Jsi blázen." Najednou si uvědomil, že Hlad ustupuje, ale to nebylo možné. Zatracené Spojení! Lačnost po krvi slábla, sice pomalu, ale bylo to tak. I když hlásek v mysli stále napovídal: _napij se, napij se._ Nebylo to nic příjemného - obzvláště, když ještě před chvílí cítil Mikaelův tep natolik, že mu přímo bubnoval v hlavě. Teď se zklidnil, ale lehké chvění cítil.

 

„Jo, jsem zatracenej blázen, ale co už nadělám…“ Mikael souhlasil kupodivu celkem ochotně. Vincent se pomalu uvolňoval, ale sám tomu ještě tak docela nevěřil a vůbec nevěděl, jak si vyložit všechno to ostatní, co jím zmítalo. Ale rozhodl se respektovat jeho přání a nepátrat potom. Ostatně, teď by mělo být prioritou si zvyknout, že má v hlavě ještě někoho, ne jen sám sebe. A mohl vsadit boty, že to bude náročný úkol. „Tak co teď?“ zamumlal, když u sebe stáli už dost dlouho a bez pohnutí.

 

"Měl by sis jít lehnout, číst, cokoliv," vypadlo nakonec z Vincenta. Nechal krev krví, ale potřeboval jít pryč a na čerstvý vzduch. To, že hlad jej přešel, alespoň trošičku, nechtěl pokoušet štěstí. Nejhorší na tom byl ten Mikaelův pohled. Měl starost a zároveň tak trochu strach.

 

"A ty budeš dělat co?" opáčil Mikael klidně, ale potom přece jen o krok ustoupil. Divný pocit na hrudi. A nebyl si jist, čí vlastně je.

 

"Půjdu se projít."

 

"Ještě pořád máš hlad?"

"Ne, nemám." Lhal. Ale nic jiného nezbývalo. Než stihl detektiv něco odpovědět, zmizel. Bylo mu ze sebe špatně. Mikael to určitě mohl cítit, že mu lže, ale kdyby ho chtěl zastavit, ucítil by to skrz pouto. Zastavil se až o tři bloky dál a snažil se zaregistrovat vůni krve - neúspěšně. Pořád cítil chuť té Mikaelovy a tu nejspíš nepředčí žádná jiná.

Mikael byl tak... Klidný a důvěřivý. Klidně usnul na jeho pohovce, ačkoliv se předtím do krve pohádali a málem to skončilo něčím horším, než jen kulkou v břiše. A stejně teď, o pár hodin později, kdy už měl Vincent procházení plné zuby, naprosto klidně spal na jeho gauči. Přikrytý dekou, s knihou na podlaze vedle ruky. A hlad byl zase tady. Mohl vypít krve kolik chtěl, ale stejně to nestačilo. Povzdechl si. Ne, dokud se nenapije jeho krve. Pomalu přešel k pohovce, ze země sebral knihu, položil ji na stolek a tím pádem se zoufale snažil oddálit ten okamžik, kdy se na něj nejspíš vrhne, protože detektiv už jen ve spánku vypadal... roztomile.

A dokázal to i při svých impozantních tělesných proporcích. Hlavně vypadal, že vůbec neočekává jakýkoliv útok. Přijde si v bezpečí. U něj si přijde v bezpečí.

A přece se Vincent nedokázal ovládnout.

V jednu chvíli byl zakousnutý do jeho krku, mohl se jeho krví zalknout, vychutnával si její chuť, a v druhé chvíli mu krev z pusy odkapávala na košili, Vincent seděl na zemi s vytřeštěnýma očima a nadával si do idiotů a imbecilů, jak se mohl nechat ovládnout. Jenže pouto bylo... Pouto. A rozhodně chtělo být naplněno a on z něj šílel.

V tu chvíli Mikael otevřel oči.

 

"Vincente?" Vlastně se ani nemusel ptát, co se stalo. Cítil to, ale nechápal. Jistá jeho část nechtěla chápat. Jistá jeho část chtěla podlehnout... Jen nevěděl čemu.

Vincent nemluvil. Jen zíral na jeho krk, na krev, do ruky ho tlačily vytažené špičáky a uvnitř kdesi jeho hlavy se cítil spokojený - pouto samo o sobě si mohlo zpívat, ale osobně se cítil příšerně. Napadl Mikaela. Bezbranného, ve spánku. Vážně klesl hluboko.

 

"Do háje," vydechl Mikael po chvíli. "Do háje, do háje, do háje! Vincente! Tak řekneš něco, sakra?!" Automaticky si přitiskl dlaň na ránu, ačkoliv už dávno nemohla krvácet.

 

Jenže ten mlčel. Potom se dost neohrabaně vyšplhal zpátky na nohy a začal couvat.

 

"Vincente! Tak tohle ne! Rozumíš?! Tohle ne!" zavrčel Mikael a pokusil se po něm hrábnout. Marně. "Vždyť jsem ti to nabízel, sakra! Tak už něco řekni!"

 

"Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem- já... Musím pryč," vypadlo z upíra po velmi dlouhé chvíli. Mikael se na něj zlobil, byl naštvaný a právem - a to bylo nejhorší. Když vyletěl po tom, co se dozvěděl o spojení, nechápal to, ale teď porozuměl jeho zlobě skvěle.

 

"Hovno!" ucedil v tu chvíli Mikael, chňapl po něm oběma rukama a smýkl jím na gauč. "Tady si dřepni a dřep! Dokud nedostaneš rozum do tý svý zabedněný palice! Člověk by řekl, že když už je ti nějaký to století... A kulový!"

 

 

"Ty! Mně! Rozkazovat! Nebudeš!" Vybuchl Vincent a ve chvíli byl ta tam. Opět venku, opět ve známých ulicích, akorát nebyl sám. Někdo si na něj počkal v temné uličce... A v momentě byla noc zase tichá, jako před Vincentovým příchodem.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent se probral na židli. Kovové. Přivázaný stříbrným řetězem, který se vpaloval do kůže. Jeho čichové buňky zaznamenaly plno pachů, které jeho nosu rozhodně nelahodily. V ústech stále cítil detektivovu krev, avšak nevzpomínal si, jak se sem dostal. Jeho věznitel rozhodně nebyl člověk. To bylo velmi znepokojující.

 

„Kdo jsi?“

 

Zprvu se nikdo neozval. Nebyl slyšet dech, kroky, ani pozvednutí ruky, žádné uchechtnutí. Ale nakonec se ozval. Hlas měl nakřáplý, zněl lehce šíleně...

 

„Já jsem _její_ První.“

 

×

 

„Rád bych mluvil s královnou.“

 

„To si snad děláš legraci, ty denní červe!“

 

Nehádal se, jen vytáhl průkaz a odznak.

Hlídač změkl jako mokrá šňůra a s každým dalším se scénka opakovala. A přitom se dozvěděl několik nových upířích nadávek. Bylo to jako hrát složitou počítačovou hru a s každým dalším hlídačem postoupil do vyššího levelu. I když se mohl jen domnívat, proč to jde tak hladce. Královně změklo srdéčko a chce se mu alespoň nějak revanšovat za to, že ji nezatáhl do obrovského skandálu, průšvihu se zákony a ještě jí zachránil poradce a teď ho hodlá zachránit podruhé… Nebo si na něm chce pochutnat sama a potřebuje ho nepoškozeného. Případně si z něj hlídači uloupnou po kousku, až půjde zpátky. Jestli půjde zpátky…

Nicméně, ani tyhle úvahy ho nepřiměly dát se na ústup. Potřeboval její pomoc a měl pádné argumenty, proč by mu ji měla poskytnout a bez keců. Bez ohledu na to, jestli se jí Vincent bál, nebo ne.

 

Protože Vincent zmizel a jemu to rázem začalo dávat celkem solidní smysl. Neměl vůbec žádné důkazy, jen svoji složitě vykonstruovanou teorii, do které to ovšem všechno zapadalo... A taky měl jednu mrtvou holku a zmizelého přítele. A strach, i když tím by na královnu nejspíš nezapůsobil.

 

"Ty ses odvážil přijít až sem?!"

 

"Když to jinak nejde, jdu i tam, kde nejsem vítán, madam." Jen sklapl podpatky, jako kdyby stál před velitelem. Netušil, jaké pocty prokazovat upíří královně a rozhodně se nechtěl ztrapnit, nebo ji snad naštvat. I když by jí pořád s chutí nařezal.

×

 

„Ty nemůžeš být její první potomek. To jsem já,“ vydechl sípavě Vincent. Stříbro pálilo, jak mělo ostatně v popisu práce, cítil, jak mu pramínky krve stékají po prstech a kapky slyšel dopadat na zem, do špíny.

 

„Ty jsi její... Řekněme tak dvacátý potomek, ovšem první, kterého nechala žít a dokonce si ho i vychovala.“

Neznámý rozsvítil světlo, které párkrát slabě zablikalo, až se zdálo, že žárovka v momentě dalšího bliknutí praskne, a část místnosti se zalila zažloutlým světlem. Upír byl vysoký, hubený, černé oči vytřeštěné do kořán a lačně si mlčícího Vincenta prohlížel. „Vítej v mém sídle. Letní hrádek to není, ale pro pomstu, ve které máš hlavní roli, to bohatě stačí, Vincente Deveraux!“

 

×

 

"Pokud to má být žert, tak je hodně špatný," odfrkla si královna.

 

"Nemám ve zvyku žertovat o takových věcech," odpověděl on a mírně se ušklíbl. "A pokud sledujete cestu logiky, tak to jediné dává smysl. Ta holka v tom byla úplně nevinně, nejspíš jen byla ve špatnou dobu na špatným místě, její smrt do toho absolutně nezapadá. Karlova smrt už je zajímavější..."

 

"Dej si pozor na pusu!" sykla ona a oči jí blýskly. Ale poslouchala dál.

 

"Karl byl v hierarchii přímo nad vámi. Nikdo jiný neměl pro jeho vraždu motiv. Ani vy, což je zajímavé. Nepomohla byste si. Okamžitě by na vás přišli a bylo by po všem. Ovšem na druhou stranu je fakt, že vám to způsobilo hodně nepříjemností... Třeba mně. Ale i přesto, že vy jste z obliga, jste se všemožně snažila vyšetřování zabránit. Což nakládá další otázky..."

 

"Vám to asi moc myslí."

 

"Zas tak ne, jinak bych na to přišel dřív. Ale při psaní hlášení člověka napadne ledascos."

 

"Vás napadlo co?!" zeptala se značně jedovatě. Mikael si povzdechl.

 

"Mě napadlo, že pro to musí být důvod. Proč to děláte, proč se mě někdo pokusil zabít a proč se mi Vincent tolik pokoušel bránit, abych se do toho vrtal. Ten důvod jste vy, madam. Respektive, vy nejlíp víte, proč to děláte. A musí to být něco osobního, jinak byste se tolik neangažovala. Hádám,  že je to poddaný, který se vám vymknul a vy jste zatím nenašla způsob, jak ho zkrotit."

 

×

 

„Tedy, samozřejmě myslím tím první, kterého nechala žít úmyslně. Po kom si myslíš, že pojmenovali Jacka Rozparovače?“

 

Vincent, pověšený za trám, sykal bolestí pokaždé, když se stříbrný řetěz dotkl jeho zad. Nepochyboval, že tyhle nápady nepochází z jeho hlavy. Na to byl jeho věznitel příliš omezený, ale měl podivuhodně dobrou paměť a po chvíli se rozpovídal.

„Víš, opustila mě. Nejdřív jsme lovili spolu, vychutnávali si a naše oběti škemraly. Jenže ji to po čase přestalo bavit. Snažila se mě uklidnit, ale já tím žil. Upoutával jsem na nás pozornost. A pak se mě jednou pokusila zabít - jak vidíš, nepovedlo se jí to.“

 

Vincent dál mlčel, nechtěl se vyptávat. Přesto, že svoji stvořitelku neměl zrovna v lásce, stále byla jeho nadřízená, navíc královna, a tohle zamrzelo.

 

×

 

Královna mlčela, jen ho probodávala pohledem. Ale do hlavy mu vidět nemohla, na to měl výsostné právo jen Vincent. Naštěstí.

"Mám pravdu, že?" odvážil se Mikael, když ticho trvalo příliš dlouho. Mohl brát jako dobré znamení, že ho ještě nezabila, ale na druhou stranu hrál o čas. Vincent zmizel a ona v tom očividně prsty neměla. Jestli se nemýlil, tak jejímu poradci šlo v téhle chvíli dost o krk.

 

"Co ještě jste si v té své skvělé teorii domyslel?!"

 

"Že to do sebe zapadá. Bývalý služebník, který vám dělá problémy. Když bych za viníka přijal toho muže, kterého jste nám nastrčili, bylo by po problémech. S ním byste se potom vypořádala nezávisle na nás a Karlovu smrt by nejspíš odskákal tak nějaký obětní beránek. Třeba ten, co znásilnil to děvče. Hotovo, uklizeno, nikdo se o nic nezajímá. Ale když jsem v tom začal vrtat, tak hrozí, že si na vás posvítí i vaši Starší. Ti, co se zavázali dodržovat stejné zákony jako my..."

 

"A co z toho plyne?!"

 

"Že teď se mnou musíte spolupracovat, madam. Jestli nechcete velký skandál a ještě větší potíže se zákonem, ať už naším, nebo vaším. Sázím se, že jste klíčem ke všemu a Vincentovi jde v téhle chvíli o život. Zmizel."

 

×

 

Netušil, jak je tam dlouho, ale měl hlad, šílený hlad a myslel při tom na Mikaela. Na jeho horkou kůži, výbušnou povahu a krev. Především na tu sladkou krev, která chutnala jakkoliv, jen ne úplně čistě jako lidská. Což mu na lepším stavu moc nepřidalo.

 

"Ty se mnou nemluvíš?" ozval se jeho trýznitel. "To od tebe není moc hezké! Nemusíš mlčet jen proto, že mě měla raději než tebe... Ale trochu se nesrovnala s tím, že zkrátka stvořila osobnost a ne jen lecjakého poskoka, který jí bude čistit boty. To proto si stvořila tebe."

 

„Mluví se mi hůř, když jste mi do krku nalil vodu se stříbrem,“ zaskuhral potichu Vincent. Stříbro mu rozežíralo hlasivky, maso, kůži, ale nebyla to dávka, která by zabila. Jen se nemohl hojit. A prasecky to štípalo.

 

"Zkouším, jestli jsi aspoň z poloviny tak dobrý jako jsem byl já," zněla úsečná odpověď.

 

„Nepřijde mi, že byste byl lepší, když královna po vás nenechá ani pátrat svoje nejlepší. Nejspíš jí za to ani nestojíte,“ ucedil na půl pusy blonďák.

 

"Ona totiž po mně pátrá sama. Proč by ti jinak dělala takovej virvál kvůli tomu detektivovi, co myslíš?"

 

„Jakému detektivovi?“

 

"Tomu lidskému chcípákovi, co se do toho začal vrtat. Já totiž vím všechno, jestli ty ne! Vím, že je to tvůj kamarád, to jsi na tom hodně bídně, když se kamarádíš s jídlem. A proto jsem mu taky napálil tu kulku do břicha."

 

„Kvůli tomu, že se s ním bavím, nebo proto, že do toho šťourá?“

 

"A k čemu ti to bude?" odpověděl dost nelogicky. Oči mu zmateně zatěkaly sem a tam, jakoby si nemohl uvědomit, kde vlastně je a co tam dělá. "Jasně? K ničemu, k ničemu!"

 

Vincent si pomyslel cosi o tom, že by se měl uklidnit, jenže než stihl cokoliv říct, ten šmejd využil svoji schopnost a drásal mu záda na cucky. A pak dostal injekci plné dávky stříbra. Z toho mu bylo špatně. Byl slabý jako moucha a upír pokračoval v mučení. Vymýšlel nové tresty, jedny pozoruhodnější než druhé a dávky stříbra zvyšoval, až si Vincent myslel, že další bude jeho poslední.

 

×

 

"Madam! Musíte mi pomoct!" Mikael to skoro zařval a pak si všiml, že ona se na zlomek pikosekundy zatvářila vyděšeně.

 

"Musím...?" zopakovala potom.

 

"MUSÍTE." Najednou se jí nebál. Neměl k ní už ani špetku respektu. Myslel jen na to, že ji opravdu seřeže, pokud nezvedne ten svůj zadek a to hned!

Cuklo jí víčko. Souboj, kdo s koho. Vincentovi šlo o krk. Přimhouřila oči. Pak řekla jediné slovo.

 

 

"Dobrá." 


	9. Chapter 9

Z prvního byl najednou prach a popel, Královna spokojeně odfoukla neexistující kouř z hlavně, pak vrátila zbraň do ocelové truhličky a důkladně ji uzamkla. Ne dost na tom, že teď pár upírů ví, co má v držení.   
Mikael si jí nevšímal. Proletěl kolem ní a skočil k napůl mrtvému Vincentovi, který visel v řetězech, i když se mu propalovaly do masa.   
A matně ho napadlo, že se opravdu bude muset naučit ovládat, protože teď cítil všechnu tu bolest, beznaděj... a strach.   
Když mu Vincent sklouzl do náruče a tiše zanaříkal, jakoby ho něco bodlo do žebra a ještě se to v ráně otočilo. Odhrnul mu z čela vlasy. Šlo to špatně, byly slepené potem a krví. 

"Vincente... Vincente," zašeptal a doufal, že ho slyší.

"Mi-kaeli." Připadal si jako ve snu. Už ani nedoufal, že jej někdo zachrání. Bolest mu prostupovala celým tělem a byl rozhodně přesvědčený, že v té díře za pár dní zemře, při takovém mučení.

"To ne, tohle mi nedělej! Hele, docela nám to klapalo, ne? Vyřešili jsme případ. Oba případy. Sice jsme k tomu přišli jako slepý k houslím, ale to je jedno... Vincente!" Trochu jím zatřásl. A zatímco ho jednou rukou podpíral, druhou si rozepnul knoflíky na košili. Věděl co musí udělat. Pouto fungovalo. Cítil tu potřebu, jakoby byla jeho vlastní. "Napij se, no tak. Napij se, ty trdlo!"

"Nemů... Nem..ám... Sílu..." Už jen tohle dalo zabrat. Měl popálené hlasivky, všude na sobě zaschlou vlastní krev a nemohl ani zvednout ruku, natož aby dokázal vytasit špičáky. Navíc začínal zase ztrácet pojem o realitě. Všechno bylo mlhavé... Nakonec... přeci jen zemřu?

Mikael si nejasně uvědomoval, že se na něj královna dívá. Ale ani nehnula prstem. Nemusela.   
Vytáhl z kapsy nůž a jedním tahem si prořízl zápěstí. Pak mu ho strčil před pusu.   
NO TAK!   
Když nereagoval, rozevřel mu čelisti a přitiskl ránu na rty, aby mu krev klouzala do krku sama. Přimět ho polknout už nemohl, mohl se jen modlit.  
Vincent najednou začal pít. A začínal pít tak hltavě, jakoby nepil půl roku. Jenže při míře jeho zranění se nebylo čemu divit. Upír už dokonce i otevřel oči, lačně Mikaela pozoroval...

"Pokračuj, pokračuj," povzbudil ho Mikael a trochu se pod tím pohledem ošil. Zase cítil ten hlad. Ten druhý hlad, pocit, po jehož původu se zavázal nepátrat.

"Co tady děláte?" zašeptal potom Vincent, když se mu podařilo se nějak ovládnout, aby nevysál detektiva do sucha. Jeho krev byla... účinnější než krev obyčejného člověka. Cítil se lépe, dokázal pohnout rukou a celé tělo se mu zalilo příjemným teplem a úlevou.

"Zachraňujeme tvůj velectěný upíří zadek," oddechl si Mikael, ale potom mu překryl pusu rukou. Byl bledý, pod očima mu vyskočily kruhy, ale stejně ho nechal, aby se ještě napil. Jen tak pro jistotu.   
Skláněl se nad ním, aby se přesvědčil, že opravdu pije, že se nešidí... Pak stačilo jen odtáhnout ruku a sklonit se ještě níž. Přesně tak, aby ho mohl políbit.   
Takovéhle okamžiky obvykle nemívají dlouhého trvání. Tentokrát to bylo jinak. Vincent chutnal železitě po krvi, ale nebylo to nepříjemné. Jen jiné. Zvláštní. A hodno prozkoumání.  
A navíc mu upír polibek opětoval, přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž a zasténal. Kašlal na svá zranění, byl šťastný. I kdyby měl za chvíli zemřít, byl by spokojený a doufal, že Mikael to cítí stejně.

"Ale to je sladká podívaná," zamumlala si Královna pro sebe. "A sladkého nikdy není dost..." 

Asi se napil přece jen moc, blesklo Mikaelovi hlavou, ale to už se pomalu hroutil dolů, na Vincentovo zraněné tělo, a nemohl tomu nikterak zabránit. Pak ztratil vědomí.

 

Probudil se o pár hodin později u Vincenta doma. Přesněji řečeno v jeho posteli a s ním po boku. Oba byli oblečení.   
Problém byl ten, že Mikael si absolutně nevzpomínal, jak se tam dostal, nebo co se dělo potom, co se z něj Vincent v tom skladišti napil.

Vincent sebou ze spaní zamlel, zasténal a stále dokola mumlal Mikaelovo jméno. Navíc byl skoro jako v jednom ohni. Zdálo se mu o té tmě, skrze kterou nedokázal prohlédnout a ten hlas jej dováděl k šílenství. Šeptal mu o tom, co hodlá provést, co hodlá udělat Mikaelovi, jako jeho společníkovi. Pak mu někdo dal na čelo studený obklad, zašeptal pár konejšivých slov, kterým moc nerozuměl a zřejmě mu kontroloval tep, který byl jako vždy nulový... V té chvíli se sen změnil. Nikterak dynamicky, ale zato kvalitně. 

Už tam figuroval jen Mikael. Mikael s rozepnutou košilí, který spí v jeho posteli... 

"Mikaeli. Mikaeli, prosím." Tahle tři slůvka stále vycházela z jeho úst, ačkoliv netušil, o co prosil. Ten sen byl... až moc dokonalý na realitu - Mikael v rozepnuté košili, který leží v jeho posteli, nespí, a nemá na sobě kromě toho VŮBEC nic. Věděl, že je to sen, ale i přes to jasně cítil tep detektivova srdce v hlavě - navíc detektiv sám mu nabízel, aby se napil a to se nedalo odmítnout. Bylo to až moc reálné, když se naklonil nad jeho krk a opatrně zabořil špičáky do kůže...

Mikael si tedy čistě technicky vzato samozřejmě uvědomoval, co dělá. Ale kdyby se ho někdo zeptal na to, proč to dělá, odpovědi by se nedočkal. Nebo možná by se omezila jen na dlouhé zamručení, zahučení a pokrčení ramen.   
Co ale věděl naprosto bezpečně byl ten fakt, že Vincent v jeho životě zaujímá úlohu jako nikdo před ním. Důležitou, jedinečnou, neopakovatelnou a nevyslovitelnou. A tím se taky dala odůvodnit skutečnost, že ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel, jak Vincent šeptá jeho jméno, sklonil se, aby ho slyšel lépe… Ucítil jeho vůni… Ucítil, jak z něj sála teplo… A pak ho prostě políbil, se stejnou spontánností jako předtím.

Vincent ve snu hltal lok krve za lokem, dokud si ho Mikael nepřitáhl k sobě a nepolíbil jej na rty. Zasténal a pokusil se detektiva kousnout do jazyka. A ozvalo se bolestné "au" příliš skutečné na to, aby se mu to jen zdálo, jakkoliv byl zřízený. Polibek se přerušil a Mikaelova vůně zmizela. Pak to ale bylo všechno zpátky. I když tentokrát ho políbil jen zlehka a opatrně.   
Vincent otevřel oči.

"Mikaeli? Co-se děje?" zachroptěl vysíleně a pokusil se zaostřit.

Detektiv ho pohladil po tváři. Zlehka, jakoby se spíš ujišťoval, že je opravdu vzhůru.   
"Nic," zamumlal potom. "Jak se cítíš?"

"Potřebuji... Potřebuji se napít. Třeští mě hlava..." Což byla pravda. Bylo mu špatně, sen byl sice krásný, ale jeho momentální stav, po návratu do reality, mu opravdu nevylepšil. "Ohřát... krev..." 

"Napij se zatím mojí," přistrčil mu Mikael svoje zápěstí k ústům. "Bez protestů, Vincente. Mluvil jsem s doktorem, se svým, můžeš to udělat..."  
Upír se znovu nadechl k nesouhlasu. 

"Je to absolutně spolehlivý doktor, absolutně mlčenlivý a věřím mu jako sám sobě. No tak. Uleví se ti, víme to oba. Prosím, Vincente... Prosím."

Vinc si povzdechl. Nemělo cenu odmlouvat, když měl hlad. Ten člověk na tom až příliš trval a jeho krev až příliš voněla. Tak zvedl hlavu, pomalu a namáhavě, aby byl schopný se vůbec zakousnout. Cítil, jak svaly protestují, jakoby skřípaly, jako několik let nenamazaný stroj, kterému drhnou součástky...

Mikael si ruku podložil, aby náhodou neucuknul a podal mu ještě jeden polštář, aby mu bylo pohodlněji. Potom ho znenadání pohladil po vlasech.   
„No tak, uleví se ti a bude zase líp. Padouch dostal, co si zasloužil, případ uzavřen… Ještě ty se dej do kupy, ať ta vaše krasotinka není dlouho sama.“

Celou dobu tvrdila, že jsem její První potomek... V jejím jméně jsem páchal hrůzné věci, nejsem na to hrdý. Vždy říkala: Pojďme si zatančit za svitu měsíce... A já s ní šel na lov... Ale Matthias mi otevřel oči... Ve Vincentově mysli vířily chmurné myšlenky na jeho Stvořitelku. Uvnitř se cítil absolutně prázdný, zrazený, podvedený... Bylo mu na nic a rozhodně nechtěl, aby ho Mikael litoval. 

Ale ten už mlčel. Jen počkal, až se dostatečně napije a jakmile se rána zatáhla, uložil ho zpátky, aby mu bylo pohodlně a šel mu ohřát krev. Tentokrát mnohem větší dávku, protože ze sebe mu tolik dát nemohl. A taky se snažil ignorovat jeho myšlenky, které se mu skrze pouto draly do hlavy. Mělo to taky svou výhodu, skrze tuhle neumělou bariéru zase nenahlédl ani Vincent, takže... Takže nemusel vysvětlovat, co ho to před chvílí popadlo.  
"Omlouvám se," zachraptěl nakonec Vincent, a i když byl v dosti, pro něj, ponižující pozici, díval se alespoň na druhou stranu, než byl detektivův obličej... Neměl se jak bránit, Mikael si mohl v jeho mysli číst jako v knize, vzpomínkami listovat jako časopisem... Proklínal svůj momentální stav.

"Zač?" Mikael se otočil a zazíral na něj od plotny. Věděl, co se mu nabízí, ale odmítal toho využít. Takhle prostě ne.  
Vincent se na něj díval skoro úpěnlivě a on si s hrůzou uvědomil, že vůbec netuší, co by měl dělat. Takhle ho neznal, bezmocného a skoro vyděšeného. Obvykle to přece bývalo naopak. On byl ten, kdo tápal, koho se pokoušeli zabít a Vincent nad ním bděl jako nedosažný chrám všeho vědění. A najednou... Obrnil se ještě víc, cítil ten proud myšlenek, jakoby mu někdo bušil do lebky zevnitř. Nechtěl! Nechtěl a nesměl se tomu poddat. I když to bylo velké lákadlo, podívat se Vincentovi do myšlenek. "Neomlouvej se," řekl nakonec ztěžka. "Dej se dohromady a potom spolu půjdeme někam na panáka."

"Víš, že mě nic neopije," zaskuhral upír a mírně se pousmál. Bolelo to, ale chtěl dát Mikaelovi najevo, že si toho váží, že jeho důvěru nezradil, že mu může věřit dál.

"Ne, ty mě potom potáhneš domů, až se namažu," pousmál se detektiv a vrátil se zpátky ke sporáku a k upírově večeři.  
Byl rád, že odolal, ačkoliv to pokušení bylo silné. Protože Vincent před ním něco tajil a nemělo to rozhodně žádnou souvislost s tímhle zavšiveným případem. Spíš to souviselo s jeho jménem, které šeptal z bezvědomí a s tím, jak mocně na něj jeho kouzlo zapůsobilo, že ho dokonce... Dost, zakázal si další myšlenky.

"Mikaeli, děje se něco?" Vincent byl slabý, dalo by se říci skoro na prahu smrti, ale změny nálad cítil stále a právě jedna se dosti bouřlivě odehrávala v jeho detektivovi.

"Ne, jen jsem málem přišel o někoho, kdo mi zachránil kejhák," zachrchlal Mikael po chvíli. Nějak neměl co jiného by mu vlastně odpověděl. Nehledě na to, že by Vincent dost snadno poznal, že mu lže. Takhle nelhal, jen neříkal celou pravdu. 

"On by se našel někdo další... Jak... Jak jste mě vůbec našli?"

"Co by... Intuice mi řekla, že jsi v průšvihu a když jsem neměl jak tě z toho vytáhnout, šel jsem za královnou a kupodivu jsem to i přežil."

"A co tam dělala Královna? Jak se ti ji podařilo přesvědčit?"

"Prostě jsem byl odhodlaný. Sám nevím, jak se mi to povedlo... Prostě jsem jí řekl, jak se věci mají a pak trochu zařval."

"Měl bys hlavu na cucky. Nenávidí, když na ni někdo řve. Co jsi udělal?"

"Vyložil jsem jí to všechno podle logiky, přidal litery zákona a dodal, že v tom pravděpodobně má prsty její vlastní krev a jestli něco hodně rychle neudělá, přijde o nejlepšího a nejhezčího poradce upíří výsosti na celým kontinentě. Ani mě nenechala domluvit, nechala si přinést zbraň a vyrazili jsme. Byl to trochu jako hon na lišku, to ti povím. Nakonec toho svého povedeného synáčka odpráskla. Kdo by to byl řek, že má královna v držení stříbrný, posvěcený kulky."

Vincent se během jeho vyprávění namáhavě otočil na bok a s úsměvem pozoroval, jak poletuje po kuchyni. Na tenhle obrázek by se vydržel koukat věčnost. Mikael k němu byl otočený zády, na sobě měl relativně upnuté triko, pod kterým se mu rýsovaly svaly a tepláky. I přes to byl pro Vincenta nesmírně přitažlivý... Možná až moc.  
A taky byl moc čestný, zásadový a někdy až pitomě odvážný a zbrklý. Nic pro něj. Vůbec nic pro něj. Jenže na takovou myšlenku už byl opravdu pozdě, přesněji řečeno stala se nepodstatnou ve chvíli, kdy mu Mikael hrozil umřít v náručí a on ho políbil.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chceš to do hrnku?" zeptal se v tu chvíli detektiv.

 

"Hm," zamumlal  nepřítomně Vincent a zavřel oči. Bylo příjemné mít společnost, bylo příjemné, že si mohl vybavit, jaké to je být alespoň trochu lidský... Jaké pocity se v něm mísily, když měl strach, když pocítil úlevu.

A co to je, mít po staletích zase někoho rád. Mikael zrovna naléval ohřátou krev do hrnku a přes rameno se po něm otočil. Usmál se.

 

"Už vypadáš líp," pronesl potom povzbudivě, jako by se nechumelilo.

 

"Děkuji," zahuhlal Vincent odpověď a zachumlal se do deky. Teoreticky necítil žádný chlad, ani teplo, což platilo i o praxi, ale byl neskutečně vyčerpaný. Netušil, jak dlouho bude trvat regenerace těla, ale na pár týdnů to odhadoval.

 

A měl pravdu. Na druhou stranu to byly nejpříjemnější týdny, které s někým strávil. Mikael si vybral polovinu dovolené, která se mu střádala už několik let jeho služby, a zůstal s ním doma. Staral se o něj skoro jako o děcko. Ohříval mu krev, občas mu dal napít svojí, četl mu, aby se příliš nenudil, a chodil na nákupy. To se sice pokaždé tvářil jako zpovykaná celebrita, ale o hladu se mu zůstat nechtělo… Ani si to neuvědomoval, ale během těch tří týdnů mu zmizely ty kruhy pod očima, i když se Vincent občas zapomněl a napil se víc.

 

Pouto si slastně vrkalo a skoro jakoby se radovalo, že se to mezi nimi takhle vyvíjí. A nějak mu nestačila tahle úroveň spojení. Vincent dostával pravidelný přísun krve, jak Mikaelovy, tak dobrovolných dárců z krevní banky, ale poslední dobou upír cítil... Jistou potřebu, která se mu nelíbila. Díky tomu, že byl silnější, dokázal svoje myšlenky a pocity před detektivem skrývat lépe, ale tohle... _tohle něco_ mu nahlodávalo mysl. Bylo to Pouto samotné. Chtělo na vyšší úroveň, pomoci Vincentovi, aby se Mikael stal jeho společníkem. Jenže tomu musel Vincent zabránit. Mikael měl už takhle problémy s tím, že jsou spojeni. Nemohl mu tohle říci. A navíc - každá dovolená jednou končí...

 

A aby to bylo opravdu tradiční, tak ji ukončilo zvonění telefonu. Pozitivní a možná trochu zvláštní bylo, že Mikael se s hovorem neodporoučel do horoucích pekel kuchyně, ale klidně zůstal tam, kde byl. V posteli.

"Co je?" A pak mohl Vincent v klidu pozorovat, jak to vypadá, když takový detektiv obdrží případ. A kolika různých výrazů je Mikaelův obličej schopen.  

 

„Všechno v pořádku?“ Upír dál ucucával z hrnečku krev, opřený o komodu nedaleko postele, na sobě světlé plátěné kalhoty a černou halenu. Elegantní jako vždy. Za ty týdny se mu rozhodně udělalo lépe, bylo to snad lepší, než kdy dřív.

 

Zato Mikael, který se za nic na světě nechtěl vzdát svého odraného pyžama, se tvářil, jako kdyby polykal šťovík.

"A mám po vegetu," zahučel temně, "ani jsem si nestih zvyknout."

 

„Nevím, zda by se obskakování mne dalo označit za _veget_ ,“ pousmál se upír. Za to on si stihl zvyknout. Vidět Mikaela každý den, povídat si s ním... To, že poslední dobou konzumoval více krve - pouhý detail. Víc jeho krve, aby byl přesný...

 

"No, ale tobě veget nastává," zahuhlal Mikael. "Odkrouhli vám Královnu."

 

Vincent ztuhl. Bude to v pořádku. Konečně je volný a nemusí se jí podřizovat. Dál upíjel krev a sledoval Mikaela. „Dej od toho ruce pryč.“

 

"To už jsem někde slyšel." Mikael se na něj podíval nic neříkajícím pohledem. "Hádej, jaký to na mně má asi účinek."

 

"Budeš do toho vrtat o to víc, co?"

 

Detektiv neodpověděl. Jen odhodil mobil na křeslo  a začal se zvedat.

 

„Mikaeli, asi se delší dobu neuvidíme,“ řekl po chvíli upír. Protože tohle znamenalo, že jej Rada povolá. A nebude to zrovna krátká porada.

 

"To mě napadlo..." Detektiv už převlékl kalhoty a právě hledal košili. Nakupování sice nesnášel, ale praní ještě víc a k té činnosti ho obvykle donutil jen akutní nedostatek čistého oblečení. Jako právě teď... "Sakra." 

 

„Vážně? A jakto?“ zdvihl obočí Vincent. Pokud věděl, nikdo Mikaela neseznamoval se zákony Rady. Ty nebyly nikomu jinému než členům známy.

 

"Logika, Vincente. Někdo vám odkrouhnul Královnu. Před měsícem a půl odkrouhli toho, kdo byl bezprostředně nad ní. Zůstáváš ty, jako hlavní poradce. Musíte přece nějak vyřešit, co dál. Kdo ví víc o upíří komunitě v tomhle městě? Sakra, kde je ta košile!"

 

„Ve skříni. Mikaeli, já myslím, že delší dobu neznamená týden, ale měsíc.“

 

"Všechno děláte strašně zdlouhavé..." odfrknul si detektiv a ponořil se do skříně. Vynořil se s čistým trikem a poslední košilí. V duchu si udělal poznámku, že se musí překonat, takhle vypadal jako totální buran.

 

Vincent jej ale neposlouchal. Dokonce se na něj ani nedíval - natolik byl pohroužen do svých myšlenek. Tohle byl veliký problém. Koho hodlá Rada dosadit na trůn? Co bude s ním? Osobně si myslel, že je pro Radu důležitým článkem s místními obyvateli, ale u nich si jeden nemohl být jistý. Navíc se obával, že tohle bude na delší dobu, než jeden měsíc. A pak do něj jako vlak narazila skutečnost, že ve chvíli, kdy se v tom Mikael bude vrtat (a že se v tom vrtat bude, na to mohl vzít jed), tu nebude nikdo, kdo by mu kryl záda.

Takže v případě, že někoho naštve (a že se tak stane, se mohl vsadit), mu půjde o krk. Protože tentokrát tu nebude nikdo... Sakra.

 

„Mikaeli, dávej na sebe pozor, nebudu zde, abych pomáhal a chránil tě.“

 

"Jo, jasně," zahučel detektiv, evidentně myšlenkami jinde.

 

„Mikaeli?“ Jenže oslovený nevnímal. Vincent se bál toho, co se stane. Rada jej mohla poslat do jiného města, stejně jako se mohla rozhodnout jej zabít. Jen nerad by si stoupal na sluneční svit.

 

"Co je? Nemám se do ničeho míchat, já vím... Ale to vyšetřování mi přidělili, co s tím jako asi mám dělat?"

 

„Míchej se do toho co nejméně.“ Tohle se mu nelíbilo ani v nejmenším. Největší problém byl ten, že se dnes mohli vidět docela dost dobře naposledy. Bylo to asi nejpravděpodobnější. Rada si sem dosadí nějakého zelenáče, který nemá absolutní tušení, jak se má chovat k místním a on půjde hezky dva metry pod zem, probodnutý stříbrným kolíkem s řetězy kolem rakve. Při nejmenším se zblázní.

 

"Jakoby se stalo," zabručel Mikael, myšlenkami na místě činu, které ještě neviděl a dost možná ani neuvidí, protože upíři jsou zkrátka slečinky nafoukané, které si ještě nezvykly, že jsou menšinou a musí se řídit zákony většiny. Odfrkl si.

A Vincent zalitoval, že mu nemůže ten příkaz implementovat skrz pouto, protože takhle to zkrátka nefungovalo, byť by to pro Mikaela bylo sebeprospěšnější. Musel se zkrátka spolehnout na jeho sílu k přežití, což popravdě byla slabá útěcha.

 

 

Na místo dorazil s předstihem. Rada se skládala z několika Starých. Aby mohl být upír vybrán do Rady, musel být nejméně dva tisíce let starý. Takže většina lidí by si myslela, že Rada je tlupa seschlých mumií. Opak byl pravdou. A navíc při takovýchto setkání velmi rádi popíjeli. Hodiny vydrželi jen tak sedět, mlčet a pít krev.

Když ho nechali předvést, nabídli mu židli a skleničku. Pro upíry jakoby čas neexistoval. A takhle tam seděli tři dny s tím, že se nedozvěděl absolutně nic. Nakonec jej poslali do předem připraveného pokoje, odkud nebyla šance se dostat. O Mikaelově krvi, jeho společnosti, jakékoliv společnosti, si mohl nechat leda tak zdát. V tu chvíli nezbývalo nic jiného, než čekat. A to se mohlo sakra protáhnout...

 

 

Na místo činu ho nakonec pustili. Těžko říct jestli to bylo proto, že měl jako policajt autoritu, nebo si pamatovali, jak s královnou zametl, když hledal Vincenta. Ono to totiž nakonec nebylo k ničemu. Spíš měl pocit, jakoby to tam vytřeli dezinfekcí a potom teprve na to efektně naaranžovali tělo. Ve smrti vypadala celkem nevinná, roztomilá holčička, která si hrála na špatné místě. Když ji prohlížel, všiml si, že jí někdo vytrhl špičáky... Největší potupa, která může upíra potkat. Kromě toho ovšem nezjistil nic.

Příčina smrti byla zřejmá, stříbrný kolík do srdce, a svěcená voda v žilách. Jako když si feťák dá Zlatou ránu. Mohl si být jistý akorát tím, že tohle určitě není sebevražda.

A to byla jediná jistota na celé dva dlouhé měsíce, kdy se motal v kruhu neurčitých stop a nic neříkajících svědectví.

 

Vincent byl na dně. Byl slabý, skoro nespal, sotva se udržel na nohách. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že Pout se ozývalo. Pulsovalo mu hlavou, žilami, celým tělem. Vábilo ho k Mikaelovi, ale on se k němu nemohl dostat, kontaktovat jej, nic! A to už trvalo měsíc a půl a Rada stále diskutovala a decentně upíjela ze skleniček krev. Jeho si volali jen občas.

Nakonec se přece jen rozhodlo, ale nikoliv o jeho zakopání do země... Jednou o půlnoci ho prostě vytáhli ven, předvedli před radu a oznámili mu, že nastupuje na uvolnění místo po Královně.

 

A trvalo to pouhé dva měsíce. Pouhé dva měsíce bolesti hlavy, dva měsíce na dně. A potom se konečně vrátil domů. Po dlouhé době se mohl napít. Ne, vlastně nemohl. Mikael nemohl přijet. Co se dozvěděl od svých kontaktů, ani nevěděl, že je zpátky. Ovšem dokázal se ty dva měsíce udržet naživu, což nebylo zas tak málo. Vlastně to byl nepoměrný úspěch, i když nebyl ani krok blíže k vypátrání vraha, nebo nalezení nějakých dalších důkazů. A určitě z toho byl jako obvykle mrzutý.

 

Vincent si dal sprchu, nalil si víno, protože lidské krve byl přeplněný a sedl si s knihou do  křesla. Do úsvitu zbývalo ještě několik hodina a za Mikaelem... Tak velmi rád by se za ním zastavil, nebo mu alespoň zavolal, ale neudělal to.

 

Místo toho, aby šel Mohammed k Hoře, přišla Hora k Mohammedovi... Zazvonil zvonek a detektiv stál za dveřmi. Vypadal opravdu nenaloženě, nevyžehleně a nevyspale. Vincent spolkl cosi o tom, že by mu možná prospělo najmout si hospodyni a ustoupil mu, aby mohl dál. Neptal se, jak zjistil, kde bydlí. Mikael měl prostě zvláštní schopnosti a navíc tu bylo pouto... Zkrátka a dobře, najednou tu prostě byl.

"Měl jsi hezkou dovolenou?" zavrčel místo pozdravu.

 

"Zřejmě ne tak hezkou, jak si ty myslíš. Omlouvám se, ale nemohl jsem se ozvat. Varoval jsem tě před tím."

 

"Celý dva měsíce? Vykládej holubům, Vincente. Nicméně - stopa už je vychladlá a nic už ji neoživí. A ty se vrátíš jako nový vládce města."

 

"A tys mi určitě přišel pogratulovat."

 

"No s nadšením, jak si jistě domyslíš. Máme se ti klanět k zemi, nebo postačí jen k pasu?"

 

"Já se o to neprosil. Pokud mě omluvíš, vážně jsem unavený." Byla to pravda. A čím byl Mikael blíž, tím víc měl hlad. Pouto vyžadovalo krev, vyžadovalo naplnění.

 

"Ne, neomluvím. Omlouval jsem tě celé dva měsíce, nemám důvod tě omlouvat v příštích dvou hodinách... Pokud dovolíš, dal bych si něco k pití. A mezitím mi můžeš vyprávět, jak ses měl celou tu dobu..."

 

 

Pronesl to značně sarkasticky a potom, aniž by samozřejmě počkal na vyzvání, nebo se aspoň zeptal na dovolení, sebou plácnul do nejpohodlnějšího křesla v celém bytě. Vincentova křesla, jak jinak. Potom zopakoval svoji žádost o skleničku. A nejspíš ani nezaznamenal, že se Vincentovi z jeho přítomnosti začíná točit hlava. Chutí. Hladem.


	11. Chapter 11

Upír se sebral, odešel do kuchyně a přinesl detektivovi celou láhev vína - i se skleničkou. Potom se opřel o skříňku, složil si ruce na prsou a pozoroval toho člověka, co se mu nacpal do života. Ne, že by jej neviděl rád, jen měl prostě chuť se do něj zakousnout. I když mu bylo divné, že tentokrát to Mikael nevnímá, protože obyčejně by ho nechal, aby si kousnul... Nebo možná dělá, že to nevnímá. Protože si otevřel víno, štědře si nalil a ještě štědřeji si zavdal.

 

"Takže? Povídej, jak ses měl?"

 

„Nijak. Věčně zavřený v pokoji, občas mě zavolali k sobě, vesměs nemám tušení, o čem se bavili a co řešili. Určitě jen popíjeli. A teď mě omluv, za chvíli začne svítat.“ Lhal a oba to věděli. Jenže Vincent se potřeboval uklidnit, potřeboval se někam zavřít a než stačil Mikael říct švec, byl zamčený v pokoji.

 

Jenže mu to nijak nepomohlo. Mikael si křeslo přesunul ke dveřím a v pravidelných intervalech do nich kopal. "Vylez, Vincente, nijak ti to nepomůže. Jsem naštvanej a hodlám si tu náladu ještě chvíli podržet."

 

Jenže upír byl stále zticha. Ležel na posteli se zavřenýma očima a snažil se uklidnit. Uklidnit ten hlad a tu touhu zakousnout se do Mikaelova krku. Cítil jeho tep, cítil proudění krve. A bylo to k zbláznění.

 

Znovu kopnutí do dveří a intervaly se stále zkracovaly s tím, jak stoupala Mikaelova netrpělivost.

 

"Vylez, sakra! Nebo ty dveře vykopnu a nasadím ti pouta!"

 

"Mikaeli odejdi."

 

"Ani mě nehne. Tak otevřeš ty dveře?!"  

 

"Ne," zazněla prostá a klidná odpověď.

 

"Já tě varuju, Vincente."

 

"Nevykopneš je, jsou vyztužené."

 

"Možná ne, ale taky můžu odejít."

 

"Což by možná bylo nejlepší."

 

"A nevrátit se. A myslím to vážně."

 

„Posluž si.“ Když už nic jiného, měl ty dva měsíce čas na přemýšlení. Pro Mikaela bylo pouto na obtíž, on byl pro něj na obtíž. Bylo by lepší, kdyby mu z života prostě zmizel, nebo ještě lépe - nikdy se neobjevil.

 

"Nehraj si na princeznu, Vincente, nejde ti to," zavrčel Mikael. Začínal být unavený, jeho vztek už jen doutnal, ale tvrdohlavost a zarputilost se naopak přihlásily ke slovu. Nehodlal odsud odejít jen tak. Ne po těch dvou měsících bez jakékoliv zprávy, ne po tom celém beznadějném pátrání, které musel absolvovat.

 

Čekal ještě skoro hodinu. Občas vyhrožoval, občas kopl ze setrvačnosti do dveří, a jak jeho vztek ochladl, tak ty chvíle bohatě stačily, aby znovu vzplál se stejnou silou. Vztek a ponížení, kterému ho Vincent vystavil. Měl mylný dojem, že jsou přátelé, že je k němu Vincent upřímný, jak jen mu to jeho situace dovoluje, dokázal mu odpustit i to, že si ho k sobě připoutal jako pejska, ale to, že se k němu chová jako k poslednímu sluhovi a nikoliv k příteli...

"Tři minuty, Vincente, buď otevři, nebo odcházím."

 

„Nemůžu ti otevřít Mikaeli, nemůžu... Odpusť mi to...“ Upír to myslel upřímně. Vážně mu nemohl otevřít. Cítil všechny ty emoce odehrávající se v detektivovi. A právě to byl jeden z důvodů, proč nemohl.

 

Detektiv neřekl už ani slovo. Měl toho na srdci až moc a obával se, že by to mohlo sklouznout k trapnému vyčítání kde čeho. A to by mu sice ulevilo, ale tak moc se snížit nehodlal. Ostatně, Vincent mu to dával vždycky sežrat, s tím svým upírským nosánkem nahoru, noblesou i při neobyčejnějších věcech člověka... Vší tou důstojností, dohnanou někdy ad absurdum, která ho sem tam v Mikaelových očích ponížila víc, než neznalost dvanácti vidliček při obědě. Nehodlal dopadnout takhle. Už ne. Párkrát mu ujely nervy a znovu tu radost Vincentovi dopřát nehodlal.

Za chvíli klaply dveře. Gratuloval si, že s nimi dokázal neprásknout.

 

Vincent od toho dne nepozřel ani kapku krve. Bylo mu špatně už jen z pohledu na ní. Připomínala mu Mikaelovu krev. Divil se, že to vydržel tak dlouho, když pouto bylo někdy tak dotěrné a silné. Zaniklo by leda se smrtí jednoho z nich. Jenže detektiv byl naživu. Cítil to. A navíc měl práci. Naštěstí nesouvisící s upíry. A Vincent měl klid, jelikož za jeho dosavadní vlády se zatím nic nestalo. Držel tu havěť zkrátka. Aby se neopakovaly chyby jeho stvořitelky. Mikael se za celou dobu neozval.

 

Případ královniny vraždy musel odložit ad acta a nadšený z toho nebyl. Jenže co zmohl? Měl hromadu hypotéz, začínajících slovem někdo. Někdo přišel, podřízl ji svěceným stříbrem, napumpoval jí svěcenou do žil... Někdo jí vytrhl špičáky... Někdo. Někdo mohl být kdokoliv. A protože ho neměl v rukou, mohl za důvodně podezřelé pokládat úplně všechny, včetně Vincenta, který se usadil na jejím trůně a tím měl motiv jako hrom. Jak jinak.  

 

Upír, jakožto vládce města, nedělal nic jiného, než že fušoval do řemesla ostatním upírům, udržoval je hezky na krátkém řetězu, aby nedělali žádné maléry a Mikael neměl na práci další případ, do kterého by oni byli zapleteni. A dařilo se mu to. Celý dvůr šlapal jako hodinky.  Nejhorší na tom snad bylo, že nemohl domů, že celou dobu tvrdnul za stolem v pracovně budovy nebo seděl na tom nepohodlném trůnu.

 

No, a potom taky si pár jedinců nemohlo zvyknout, že s novým pánem přicházejí nové pořádky. A už vůbec si nemysleli, že nové koště dobře mete, takže přibližně jednou za tři dny řešil cosi jako pokus o vzpouru, která měla snahu "vrátit upírům jejich místo na vrcholku potravního řetězce".

Samozřejmě se podařilo všechny potlačit velmi rázným způsobem. Nováčkům se hold nelíbilo, že je někdo držel až moc zkrátka.

 

Ale bylo to nepříjemné a musel spoléhat spíš na svou autoritu, než na svou sílu. Když nepil krev, bylo to všechno nějak těžší.

Byl unavený, jakoby malátný, ale Pouto se stále ozývalo, i když Mikaelovy pocity necítil, jakoby bylo všechno utlumené, radši se zavíral v pracovně, jen aby se vyhnul vyptávání ostatních. Nepochybně chtělo být přiživeno a nebylo možné mu vysvětlit, že Mikaelovi teď nemůže na oči. A ani sám vlastně neví proč.

Věděl jen, že ještě nikdy se nestalo, aby Mikael odešel bez jediného slova a vzteklé ticho mezi nimi vydrželo tak dlouho. Ale vyvodit si z toho mohl jediné, jestli brzy něco neudělá, tak přijde o přítele a Pouto je schopno mu z hladu i zle ublížit... 

Ten tlak v hlavě nebyl zrovna dvakrát příjemný a chvíle, kdy trpěl záchvaty, že skoro celou studovnu a pracovnu rozcupoval na kousky myslel, že vyletí z kůže. Nebylo mu dobře. A Mikael se stále neozýval. On vlastně ani netušil, co udělal špatně. Prostě a jednoduše jej jen nepustil dovnitř, aby mu nerozerval hrdlo na kousíčky.

Detektiv to, bůh ví proč, pochopil špatně, ale on se mu vnucovat nebude. Třeba, až jej pouto zbaví života, bude Mikaelovi lépe. Třeba...

 

Pak mu jednoho dne přišel balíček, expres do vlastních rukou. Ten den mu vážně bylo zle, skorem ani nevnímal, že na něj někdo mluví, Pouto ho už pozvolna zabíjelo, protože potřebovalo přiživit a rychle... Ale detektivovo písmo poznal. Roztrhnout papír bylo už jen dílo okamžiku.

K nohám mu spadla oštítkovaná krevní konzerva. Jméno dárce: Mikael S. Krevní skupina ... Datum odběru se shodovalo s tím dnešním. V poznámce byl připojen krátký vzkaz: _Potřebuju pracovat a ta tvoje věc mě ruší. Napij se a až se uklidníš, přijď si promluvit._

 

Zíral na krev a něco uvnitř něj se hnulo. Sebral konzervu a položil ji na stůl. Byly časy, kdy by se na ni vrhnul a vycucnul ji do sucha, ale teď se jen posadil a zíral. Mikael mu ji poslal dobrovolně, ale Pouto už se rozhodlo. Nechá ho zemřít...


	12. Chapter 12

_Napij se, ty pitomče! Já potřebuju pracovat, rušíš mě!,_ ozvalo se mu najednou v hlavě. _Mám ti to dát příkazem?!_

"Umírám Mikaeli," pronesl do ticha místnosti. Netušil, jestli jej slyšel, bylo to vcelku i jedno.

_Kdo koho ovládá? Ty Pouto, nebo Pouto tebe? Napij se, himl!_

 

Vincent si povzdechl. Bylo marné vysvětlovat smrtelníkovi něco o Poutu. Pouto bylo prostě samo o sobě živé. Jednou vzniklo a samo za sebe se rozhodovalo a _myslelo_. Nebylo jednoduché nenechat se ovládnout, ale teď na to bylo pozdě. Byl prostě moc slabý a vlastně na tu krev neměl ani chuť, neměl _potřebu_ ji vypít.

 

"Vincente Deverauxi, jestli se teď hned nenapiješ, tak přísahám bohu, že ti tu hlavu ustřelím, aby ses netrápil!" Mikaelův hlas zněl teď velmi skutečně a dokonce s ním třásl na všechny strany. Pouto poněkud zavrnělo, když ucítilo jeho přítomnost.

Pak mu Mikael jedním tahem zvrátil hlavu dozadu, násilím otevřel ústa a zacpal nos. Když mu potom do krku stékal slabý pramínek krve, Vincentovi nezbylo než polykat, jinak by pravděpodobně poprskal všechno kolem. Byl tak vyčerpaný, že se ani nebránil.

 

"Co to sakra děláš?!"

 

"Zachraňuju ti život, moulo."

 

"Jen prodlužuješ.... Co chceš Mikaeli?" Když si ho upír prohlédl, vlastně vypadal úplně v pořádku. Detektiv neměl žádné kruhy pod očima z  nevyspání, dokonce byl i odpočatý, jen momentálně trochu naštvaný. Ale jinak se nezdálo, že by utrpěl nějakou újmu díky poutu. To zřejmě bylo souzeno pouze upírům.

 

"Spíš mě řekni, oč se snažíš ty? Chceš se zabít? Proč?!" Detektiv vrčel a byl jen kousek od toho s ním zatřást, aby ho vzpamatoval. "Tak chceš se zabít? Ty? Zrovna ty?!“

 

„Já ne. Pouto. Byl jsem od tebe příliš dlouho Mikaeli. Nevím, jestli jsi ten hlad cítil, ale dva měsíce byly na Pouto moc. Na mě koneckonců taky. Nezvládám to. Všechno to v sobě držet. Vždyť ani ta krev mi nechutná, už nemám potřebu ji pít.“ Upír se během proslovu zvedl ze židle tak prudce, až se málem převrátila. „Ničí mi to psychiku, za chvíli ze mě nezbude o nic lepší troska, než ty, které vycházejí z klece.“

 

"Nech toho, Vincente... Moc dobře víš, co se mě dotklo. Když už spolu jednou sdílíme myšlenky, měli bychom sdílet i jednu důvěru. Ale ty pořád trpíš nějakým přeludem, podle kterého mi nesmíš říkat všechno, pitomým komplexem, kterej jen komplikuje život nám oběma... Buď od tý lásky, a přestaň s tím. Hned, teď."

 

„Nemůžu. Kdybys to věděl...“ Vincent se zastavil a vypadal vážně zoufale. Nemohl se mu otevřít úplně, to nešlo. Kdyby to detektiv zjistil... Ne, to ani náhodou. Raději by si stoupnul na slunce, než riskovat, že Mikaela už nikdy neuvidí.

 

"Kdybych věděl, tak co? Trhni si, Vincente, trhni si. Znám tě moc dlouho na to, abys mě dokázal vytočit, že bych si přál tvojí smrt... A jestli do sebe okamžitě nenalámeš tu krev, tak uvidíš, co udělám."

 

„Posluž si...“

 

V tu chvíli Mikael sebral pytlík s nedopitou krví a nalil si část do úst. Sice se mu z toho napůl obrátil žaludek, ale všechno lepší, než nechat toho hajzla umřít. Možná neměl tak docela čisté svědomí a chtěl zabránit nejhoršímu, aby si to později nemusel vyčítat... Všechno se to odehrálo během pár vteřin, za další ho totiž popadl a políbil. Vlastní krev mu stekla po bradě, ušpinila Vincentovu bělostnou košili.

 

Upír ho popadl za ramena a přitiskl se k němu. Zase cítil to teplo, cítil Mikaela, který ho líbal. Sice pod nátlakem ale sám od sebe. Nevěděl, čím si to zasloužil, ale děkoval za to.

Krev, která se mu hromadila v ústech, zase měla tu chuť, co kdysi... Tohle přesně pouto chtělo. Tohle vyžadovalo. A stačilo tak málo, aby ho nechalo umřít. Mikael mu do úst nacpal co nejvíc životodárné tekutiny, opustil jeho ústa jen aby slíbal tu, která mu stekla po bradě na krk, nastavil svojí tvář, aby Vincent mohl učinit totéž... A konečně se přestal pomalu zabíjet.

 

„Co tě to popadlo?“ zamumlal potom Vinc, když se Mikael od něj odtáhl, aby se mohl nadechnout.

 

"Prostě jsem se rozhodl zachránit ti život, ty... ty..." Mikael si povzdechl. "Už budeš pít, nebo to mám zopakovat? A co mám udělat, abys mi konečně věřil?"

 

„Já ti věřím, Mikaeli,“ stále byl lehce otupělý s nechtělo se mu věřit, že tohle detektiv udělal sám od sebe. „Budu pít, slibuju -“ Než stihl říci cokoliv dalšího, rozeznělo se místností zaklepání. Vládce si rychle očistil ústa a jeho společník udělal totéž. Teprve potom vyzval narušitele dál. Byl to jeden ze strážných.

 

„Omlouvám se, ale je tu velvyslankyně Starších.“

 

Ve Vincentovi hrklo. „Pošlete ji dál.“ Pomalu se posadil za stůl a čekal, jaká katastrofa jej čeká teď. Bohužel sotva se objevila ve dveřích, Vincentovi bylo jasné, že katastrofa je velvyslankyně sama o sobě. Neměla tělo modelky, nebyla napasovaná do hříšně krátkých šatů, ale byla to žena. Vypadala tak na třicet pět, středně vysoká - možná kdyby měla o pět kilo méně, bylo to lepší, zrzavé vlasy měla svázané do koňského ohonu a volně jí splývaly a kopírovaly křivku zad. Na sobě měla černé džíny a vysoké boty podobné jezdeckým. Všechno doplňovala bílá košile a ležérně rozepnuté černé sáčko. Chvíli se rozhlížela po místnosti a potom se podívala na Vincenta a usmála se. Lehce odhalila špičáky a oči se jí zaleskly.

 

„Jmenuji se Samantha Grayová, můj pane.“ Neřekla to ani ironicky, opovržlivě nebo snad neuctivě, jako by udělala většina Starších. „Mým úkolem po dobu neurčitou bude podávat hlášení Radě Starších o situaci zde ve Městě. Doufám, že vám moje přítomnost vadit nebude a do vaší vlády a rozhodnutí nebudu nijak zasahovat.“

 

Na Mikaelův vkus byly příliš jen ty džíny. Když si ji představil v úzké sukni a s vlasy v drdolu, nenašel na ní po stránce vzhledu ani tu nejmenší chybu. Byla přesně ten typ, který se mu velmi líbil, a tu halenku si klidně mohla rozepnout taky… Nicméně mu nikdo nemusel vysvětlovat, že vzhled může oceňovat jak je libo, ale ty problémy, které její přítomnost způsobí, budou řešit jen horko těžko.

Samantha Grayová se zadívala přímo na něj, když Vincent neodpověděl… Mikael se rozhodnul zachovat dekórum slušnosti.

 

"Brej den, a jako bych tu nebyl, madam," zabručel a nachystal se k odchodu. Jeho záležitost s Vincentem byla natolik soukromého rázu, že její vpád nadobro přerušil jejich projednávání. Prozatím postačilo, že mu Vincent do čtyřiadvaceti hodin neumře. Však si na sebe ještě čas udělají.

 

"Tak já půjdu, ještě se domluvíme… Vždyť víš."

 

"Ale nikam chodit nemusíte, já vás přece nevyháním!" zavrkala v tu chvíli velvyslankyně svůdně. Mikael na okamžik nabyl dojmu, že takhle by s ním v baru mluvila holka, co se ho snaží dostat do postele... Pak se vzpamatoval.

 

"Předpokládám, že do záležitostí vládce města a rady nám obyčejným smrtelníkům nic není, takže bych se asi měl zdekovat..."

 

„To máte pravdu, detektive,“ opověděl Vincent a ukázal směrem ke dveřím. Už jen kvůli tomu, jak se na ni Mikael díval, mu nebyla sympatická. Cítil z ní problémy. Velké problémy. Podíval se na Mikaela, stále stál na místě poněkud ohromen.

 

"Však já už jdu," pokýval detektiv hlavou. U tohohle rozhovoru vlastně ani netoužil být, chtěl si užít ještě relativního klidu... Než se strhne bouře.

 

Jakmile za ním zaklaply dveře, otočil se na velvyslankyni. „Rada pochybuje o svém rozhodnutí, že tu jste?“ Nespouštěl z ní oči, ne proto, že by se mu tolik líbila, ale protože z ní cítil faleš. Měla něco v plánu a on chtěl vědět co.

 

"Rada se naopak rozhodla, že vám poskytne veškerou možnou pomoc, aby vám váš nelehký úděl ulehčila."

 

×

 

Vincent druhého večera seděl za stolem a přemýšlel, koho mu to Rada vlastně poslala. Vůbec nic o té upírce nevěděl, od žádného ze svých služebných žádnou takovou službu chtít nemohl, ještě by to prozradili. Nezbýval nikdo jiný než Jean. Sebral svůj kabát s kovovými cvočky a vydal se do noci...

 

Jean byl upír stejně starý jako on. Popravdě by se dalo říci že byli něco jako bratranci. Ne pokrevní, ze smrtelného života, ale z tohoto. Mohl se na něj spolehnout, ale mělo to háček. I když byl Jean informátor k nezaplacení, stále viděl lidi jako jídlo. A provozoval byznys. Měl strip klub uprostřed srdce Města. Lidé jej navštěvovali často a rádi - ne proto, že byl celkem levný a na vysoké úrovni (dnes pořídíte kvalitu jen draho, to u Jeana neplatilo), ale protože tamní společnost vám poskytne nezapomenutelné zážitky - legálně. Zaměstnanci upíři. V některých dnech v týdnu byla show pouze pro ženy, pro muže a potom pro homosexuály. Všichni byli spokojení a klub přímo narvaný.

 

Když procházel zadní uličkou, kde byl určený vchod pro hosty, pokud jste věděli _kde hledat,_ slyšel hudbu z klubu. Pomalou, svádějící, rytmickou... Tušil, že tuto noc jsou na řadě dámy, takže si akorát každý bude myslet, že přišel další chlapík, který se za chvilku objeví na pódiu, kdyby si jej tedy někdo všiml.

Prošel tiše kolem vrátného a ignoroval vůni krve. Na pódiu tančilo několik mužů, jeden dokonce slezl do hlediště ke stolku s modrookou blondýnkou, která mu za pásek strčila několik bankovek. Muž pokynul hlavou, přejel jí dlaní po tváři a něco svůdně zašeptal do ucha. Žena zčervenala a stoupla si k němu zády, automaticky odhrnula vlasy na druhou stranu. Vincent se ani nepotřeboval dívat, co bude dál, věděl to. Sám tady určitou dobu pracoval a většina lidí sem chodila z důvodu, že krmení na nich v jejich nitru vyvolávalo pocit podobný orgasmu. Co se pravého krmení týkalo, Vincent jej zažil jen jednou, vlastně dvakrát, s Mikaelem. Znamená to, že dvě bytosti spolu splynou v jednu, v hlavě slyšíte tlukot srdce toho druhého, ale tohle, co předváděla blondýnka s tím krasavcem, bylo pouze využívání. On ji ovlivnil, aby z toho něco měla a sám se nasytil, ale k propojení mezi nimi nedošlo.

 

Povzdechl si a zaťukal na černě lakované dveře. Okamžitě se otevřely a jemu se naskytl pohled na jeho tmavovlasé a o něco menší já. Jean mu byl velmi podobný, akorát tělo měl o něco svalnatější a byl menší. Přesto když je viděli lidé vedle sebe, mysleli si, že jsou spolu příbuzní, i když opak byl pravdou. Neměli společného nic, snad jen to, že pracovali na stejném dvoře, i když Jean měl jiného stvořitele.

 

„Vincente! Čemu vděčím za tvojí přítomnost?“ usmál se na něj oslnivě Jean. Vypadal opravdu upřímně rád, že jej vidí.

 

„Jeane, potřebuju od tebe laskavost...“

 

 

A někde na úplně druhé straně města zazvonil detektivu S domovní zvonek...


	13. Chapter 13

Mikael z toho neměl ani tu nejmenší radost, ale šel otevřít. Kdyby to byl Vincent, otevřel by si sám, tohle byl někdo cizí... Neměl na nikoho náladu, cítil se poněkud unavený tím, jak ho Pouto celý den otravovalo a několikrát ho málem přivedlo na kraj mdloby - v tu chvíli pochopil, že se Vincent snaží zabít a vyrazil ho zachránit. I když o to ten tvrdohlavý pacholek nejspíš nestál.

 

Za to za dveřmi stála velvyslankyně Grayová. Což byl poslední člověk, upír, kterého by tu čekal.

 

"Dobrý večer, detektive."

 

"Nebudu se ptát, jak jste zjistila, kde bydlím. Ale rozhodně mě zajímá, co tu chcete?" Mikael pozdvihl obočí.

 

Jen se usmála a sjela ho pohledem od hlavy až k patě. „A vážně to se mnou chcete probírat venku? Mezi dveřmi?“

 

"Víte, mám proti upírům ve vlastním bytě celkem výhrady, takže mě zkuste přesvědčit, proč bych vás měl pustit dovnitř?" Měl pocit, že s ním flirtuje a že on jí to nevědomky oplácí, což v jeho očích dělalo celou situaci ještě absurdnější.

 

Opět se usmála a lehce se k němu naklonila. „Já vás neukousnu,“ pronesla šeptem než se narovnala a spustila znovu svým normálním hlasem:“Potřebuji s vámi probrat věci týkající se vládce Města. Rada mě poslala jej prověřit, pomáhat mu a zjistit o něm informace. Je pro nás lehce záhadou tedy kromě stvořitelky, roku narození a takovýchto banalit.“

 

„A já mám mít informace, které by radě k něčemu byly? No, tak za to, že jste mě pobavila vás dovnitř pozvu..." Mikael se nevesele ušklíbnul a uhnul, aby mohla projít dovnitř. Neměl uklizeno, ale čert to vzal. Návštěva se má ohlásit předem. Když za ní zavíral, zmocnila se ho neblahá předtucha a instinkt ho varoval, aby si dával sakra pozor.

 

A tím spíš, že jeho neohlášená návštěva byla zatraceně přitažlivá a její přítomnost na něj účinkovala podobně, jako ta Vincentova... A velvyslankyně nepochybně jeho zájem vycítila, protože v královské póze vévodila jeho pohovce a měřila si ho pohledem, jako kdyby tu byl na návštěvě on, nikoliv ona.

 

„Pokud proti tomu nic nemáte, ráda bych začala s otázkami. Jak je to dlouho, co Deverauxe znáte?“ Z kabelky si mezitím vytáhla blok a tužku a připravovala se na zapisování. Osobně nechápala, co vládce na tomto člověku vidí, ale zřejmě musel být zajímavý. Měla štěstí,že mu padla do oka. _Toho by se dalo využít._

 

"Něco k pití?" usmál se Mikael a její otázku ignoroval. Neměl chuť jí odpovídat, ale měl chuť se na ni dívat.

 

„Děkuji, červené víno máte?“

 

"Víno, nebo kref?" Napodobil šišlavý přízvuk upíra, který už hlady skoro nevidí. Kdyby Vincent věděl, jak se baví jeho špatnou "špičákovou" výslovností, asi by ho přizabil. A při tom byl v té chvíli vždycky k sežrání...

 

Samantha se krátce zasmála a potom jí obočí vylétlo vzhůru. „Vy máte doma krev? Z jakého důvodu?“

 

"Z bezpečnostního. Dělám na vraždách, je to taková pojistka..."   
  
„Aha, děkuji. Stačí mi víno,“ trvala na svém a blok s tužkou odložila na stůl. Možná se přeci jen něco dozví tím příjemnějším způsobem a detektiva dostane jako bonus.

 

"Dobrá, dobrá." Mikael zmizel v kuchyni, nalil červené víno, sobě hlt whisky a vydal se zpátky. Napůl čekal, že najde jen rozházený pokoji a velvyslankyni nikde, nicméně tam pořád byla a vypadala stále víc a víc zaujatěji. Nepochybně jeho pokoj už prohledala, alespoň zběžně. "Vaše víno, madam," postavil před ní skleničku, smetl z nejbližšího křesla neurčitý bordel a usadil se. Úsměvy nešetřila, tak na její hru přistoupil.

 

„Děkuji,“ trochu upila a usmála se. Když hrát tak hrát. Zvedla ruce ke krku, kde měla uvázaný šátek, rozuzlovala ho a položila na stůl. „Co děláte ve volném čase detektive?“

 

"Převážně spím, pak se tak starám o svou obživu a to, aby mě tu úplně nezavalil mu nepořádný životní styl. Občas si něco přečtu, nebo poslechnu. Co to má společného s panem Devereuxem?" Pozdvihl obočí, aby svoji otázku zdůraznil. A zároveň se jeho nosu dotkl její parfém. Příjemný.

 

„Nic. Ale když už jste to zmínil, odpovíte mi na předchozí otázku?“ Prohrábla si vlasy a narovnala se. Bělostná košile se na hrudníku vyzývavě napnula, že knoflíčky by se mohly rozepnout samy o sobě.

 

"A jaká byla předchozí otázka? Proč mám v bytě krev? Na to jsem vám odpověděl. Dokonce jsem vám potvrdil i to, že mám doma červené víno. Ptala jste se ještě na něco?"

 

"Jak dlouho znáte Deverauxe..." pousmála se. Mikael kývnul.

 

"To je pravda, to jste se ptala taky."

 

"A odpovíte mi?" Povolila si ten nejvrchnější knoflík, stejně držel jen silou vůle. "Je tu trochu horko." Mikael znovu ucítil její parfém. Teď ho lákal k ní. Zvolil menší zlo.

 

"Dost dlouho, popravdě řečeno," odpověděl na její otázku.

 

„Jak k tomu došlo?“ Teď vstala a pomalu se vydala ke křeslu ve kterém seděl. Trochu ho poškádlit, nic víc. Tenhle člověk byl vážně jiný, celkem pohledný, silný. A líbila se mu. Cítila to z něj, viděla to v jeho pohledu. Možná by nebylo špatné si s ním užít.

 

"Měl jsem špatnej den a potkal partičku zubatejch nedochůdčat. Měli jsme menší rozepři a pan Deveraux to vyřešil." Mikael se víc opřel do svého křesla a dělal, že ji nevidí.

 

Obešla křeslo a zastavila se za opěradlem. „A jaký máte na pana Deverauxe názor? Jaký vám připadá?“ Rukou mu lehce přejela po rameni a naklonila se z druhé strany k jeho uchu. „Vážně by mě to zajímalo...“

 

"Je to jeden z těch inteligentních upírů, o kterých člověk občas slýchá..." zamručel Mikael temně. "A jestli se mě pokusíte kousnout, dopadnete vážně ošklivě, rada ne-rada."

 

„Proč? A můžu vás ujistit, že kousnout vás nechci... V plánu mám něco úplně, ale úplně jiného,“ zašeptala a zajela prsty lehce pod límec košile. Jen tak na kraj, jakoby čekala na pozvání dál.

 

"Já myslel, že máte v plánu se vyptávat na Vincenta..." Povzdech. Věděl, oč se snaží a krapet ho děsilo, že ani nemá tendence jí bránit a že je mu úplně šumafuk, jaké to může mít následky, jestli se jí to podaří.

 

"Takže vy mu nakonec přece jen říkáte Vincente?" zavrkala mu do ucha.

 

"Ne vždy, občas mu říkám třeba idiote..." Skoro zavzdychal, na obranu už ani nepomyslel a vlastně už nijak zvlášť nemyslel. Vůči upírskému fluidu byl imunní, aspoň si dosud myslel, ale zjevně to platilo jen na upíry mužského pohlaví.

 

×

 

„Samantha Gray? TA Samantha Grayová?“ Jean vypadal překvapeně. „Jestli k tobě poslali tohohle upíra, tak si vážně, promiň, že to tak říkám, pěkně v prdeli.“

 

„Co je zač?“

 

„Dávej si pozor na svoje blízký. Tenhle upír je inkvizice v rukavičkách.“

 

Jean si všiml jak Vincenta polil slabý ruměnec. Tak mu pohotově nalil á nulku, příjemně ohřátou, tak akorát k pití.

"Na, vypadáš, že ji potřebuješ."

 

"Jak moc si mám dávat pozor?" zeptal se Vincent slabě, tiše. Před Jeanem se nijak zvláště přetvařovat nemusel, to byla úleva.

 

"Zejména na toho svého detektiva, všiml sis snad jak ta ženská vypadá, ne?"

 

"Mého detektiva...?"

 

"Prosím tě, Vincente."

 

"Chápu," povzdychl si vládce města. "Můj detektiv, chápu."

 

×

 

Zmíněný detektiv právě zapomněl na celý svět, protože Samantha Grayová byla kus, divoký, krásný a vynalézavý kus, který ho právě s vášní kousal do krku a on by pravděpodobně neměl ani sílu se jí vysmeknout, kdyby chtěla kousnout skutečně hluboko...

Možná by se měl cítit provinile, protože Vincent na něj působil úplně stejně, ale byl nepřístupný. A on netušil proč. Skrz Pouto cítil, že před ním něco tají, jenže nedokázal přijít na to co. Bylo to moc hluboko, toho by si Vincent všiml, kdyby se šťoural tak hluboko. A teď tady měl Samanthu a nějaký Vincent mu byl... volný.

 

 

A když ho políbila a z toho polibku se nakonec stal přibližně pátý orgasmus té noci. Pak jen pozoroval tu rusou hlavu jak se sune níž... A před vnitřním zrakem se mu mihl Vincent, jako by v té posteli byl on, místo Samanthy. Pouto zařvalo, a on mimoděk živočišně zasténal.


	14. Chapter 14

Vincent ucítil bodnutí v hlavě. Ze začátku opravdu jen krátké píchnutí, ale bolest z toho místa začala protékat celou jeho hlavou. Pouto! Něco bylo špatně. Něco bylo s Mikaelem. „Jeane?!“ vykřikl Vincent na svého dlouholetého přítele, který se vydal pro další krev.

 

„Já vím, že jsi mě dlouho neviděl ale chvilku ještě vydrž,“ dostalo se mu odpovědi.

 

„Jeane!“

 

"No, co je? Hoří snad?!" Jean se vynořil s další sklenicí krve a jen tak tak stihl zachytit Vincenta, který se pozvolna kácel k zemi.

 

"Jeane..." hlesl vládce Města a složil se mu do náručí. "To pouto..."

 

"Vždyť ty úplně hoříš." Pak mu to došlo rázem. "Takže už ho dostala."

Jenže Vincent už nevnímal. Byl mimo. Všechno jej bolelo, cizí tep v hlavě byl silný, silnější než jeho vlastní, a pak slábl, pomalu - až jej necítil vůbec. Necítil Mikaelovu přítomnost.

Otevřel oči a zjistil, že u něj klečí Jean a starostlivě se na něj dívá.

 

„Jak dlouho?“

 

„Jen pár minut Vincente.“

 

„Co všechno víš o Poutu?“

 

"Myslíš o tom tvým, nebo o Poutech obecně?" odpověděl mu přítel otázkou, ale celkem příhodnou.

"Obojí," zachraptěl Vincent.

"Fajn, takže podle všeho jsi právě skrze Pouto prožil Mikaelův orgasmus, protože Mikaelova smrt by vypadala jinak a podle všeho on umřít nemůže. Aspoň ne tak snadno. A o poutech obecně je to na delší povídání... Na který teď vážně nejsi stavěnej."

 

Ve Vincentovi hrklo. Právě. Zažil. Mikaelův. Orgasmus. "Jakto, že nemůže tak snadno umřít? Řekni mi něco o tom našem poutu. HNED!"

 

"Já myslel, že o něm víš dost, když jsi ho vytvořil..." povzdechl si Jean. "Pouto vás spojuje skrze krev. Do jisté míry si můžete číst myšlenky, v určitých situacích vidíte očima toho druhého a všechno to závisí na míře vaší vnitřní obrany. Ta tvoje je teď skoro v hajzlu, když ses pokusil vyhladovět k smrti... A Mikaelovy pocity jsou nejspíš v tuhle chvíli víc, než silné."

 

„Něco co nevím? Nějaký zajímavosti? A cos to říkal o Mikaelovi? Co víš a já ne?“

 

"Ježišmarjá, Vincente! Vždyť to je naprosto jasný, ty jsi do něj zamilovanej až po uši, proto tě to tak složilo! Užívá si s Grayovou, místo toho, aby spal s tebou."

 

A Vincent, který po celou dobu dusil každou emoci, je vypustil až když se dostal paláce. S Jeanem se rozloučil ve spěchu, nechtěl nikomu ublížit, ten vypadal, že to chápal. A teď si dal pořádně záležet. Stůl, židle, knihy, koberec, všechno skončilo na cucky. I skříně.   
  
„Můj pane? Jste v-“

 

„Ven!“

 

„Ale-“

 

„VEN!“

 

×

 

Bylo to skvělé, bylo to víc, než skvělé. Mikael ležel na zádech a cítil se naprosto vycucaný, spokojený jako namlsaná kočka zároveň. Samantha ho na rozloučenou políbila docela něžně na spánek, pak posbírala svoje věci a odešla, aniž dostala odpovědi na svoje otázky. Zřejmě jí to nevadilo.

 

×

 

Vincent se vzbudil odpočatý, ale zároveň stále ještě naštvaný. Na sebe, Mikaela, na tu couru velvyslaneckou. Na druhou stranu, Mikaelovi to nemohl mít za zlé - sám se držel zkrátka a nikdy vlastně neřekl co cítí. Za to ona dostala to, o čem on mohl maximálně jen snít.

 

Mohl se sice pokrytecky utěšovat, že má Mikaelovo přátelství, že je mezi nimi Pouto, že ví, jak chutná jeho krev... Že ho Mikael políbil, když mu u něj v kanceláři zachraňoval život. Než tam vtrhla ta mrcha a připravila ho - skoro o všechno.

 

Koneckonců, Mikael nebyl jeho. Nevlastnil ho. Byl upír, vládce Města. Mohl mít kohokoliv, jen ne Mikaela. Protože ten zřejmě nebyl k mání pro nikoho. Tedy až na Grayovou, ta ho měla celou noc.

 

Ale ten polibek... Pouto, tak silné, že mohl cítit, když dosáhl vrcholu... Ten polibek, ten polibek, jediný skutečný vjem, který si mohl vybavit, chuť jeho krve smíchanou s dotekem jeho rtů. Jeho ruka, která mu svírala rameno, tak barbarsky, jako by ho svírala, kdyby byli u něj v ložnici a Mikael se nad ním skláněl s jednoznačným úmyslem. Sakra, nemohl přece Grayové nechat to nejlepší, co ho za jeho dlouhý život potkalo. Jediný člověk, který kdy seřval Královnu... A přežil to.

 

Nemohl jí Mikaela přenechat jen tak beze všeho. Bez tak to od ní musela být nečistá hra, jeho detektiv by nenechal svést jen tak a ke všemu od takové fuchtle.

Vypadala jako laciná kurva. A ještě laciněji se prodávala. Tohle si Mikael nezasloužil, aby s ním takhle někdo zametal. Zasloužil si někoho lepšího. Vincent si nemyslel, že zrovna jeho, ale rozhodně někoho lepšího, kdo svádění nevyužívá na každém, ze kterého potřebuje vytáhnout informace.

Najednou musel vědět, že je v pořádku. Pouto ale mlčelo a on si uvědomil, že ho necítí už nějakou dobu. Nejspíš od té chvíle, co mu tak laskavě zprostředkovalo Mikaelův zážitek v přímém přenosu... Musel ho vidět, vědět, že mu ta kurva nic neudělala, že ho možná jen zneužila, ale nic mu neudělala. Že si... nekousla.

 

Vyrazil téměř okamžitě, cestou přemýšlel, jak a co Mikaelovi říct, ale absolutně nic ho nenapadalo. Dveře detektivova bytu se pak zdály velké, těžké, skoro jako ty padací a vládci hrozilo, že na něj spadnou. A pak se rozhoupal, zvedl ruku a zaklepal.

 

Mohl si otevřít sám, ano, dělal to už mnohokrát, ale teď mu to nějak nepřipadalo slušné... Dveře se neotvíraly a Pouto stále mlčelo. Jakoby tam ani nebylo. Ale kdyby se Mikaelovi něco stalo, tak by to věděl, věděl by to! Ne?

Po pěti minutách znovu zaklepal. Nic. V detektivově bytě se nepohnula ani myš. Vincent proti vší logice dostal strach.

 

Když si otevřel, krev necítil. Jen těžký parfém, ten, který Mikaelovi připadal tak přitažlivý, protože ho na sobě měla zrovna ona. Vincenta dráždil v nose, jen se více nadechl. Pak pod tím nánosem ucítil ještě něco - těžký pach upírské ženy, fluidum, kterému lidští muži tak podléhali... A které je ničilo.

 

Všude zotvíral okna, aby to alespoň trochu vyvětralo a podíval se s velkými obavami do ložnice, kde našel akorát tak rozhrabanou postel a stopu cizího parfému. A tak si sedl do křesla v obývacím pokoji a čekal. Netrpělivě. Obvykle by si nalil alespoň víno, ale... Něco mu říkalo ať to radši nedělá.

 

Mikael se po chvíli vypotácel z koupelny a vypadal hrozně. Propadlé oči, brada už mu zarůstala světlými fousky, rty měl pokousané do krve a sotva se držel na nohou. Ani kousnutí by ho snad takhle nezpustošilo, ale Grayová ho vyčerpala skoro na hranici síly. Kdyby to měl k něčemu přirovnat, tak ke kocovině, která nastala po několikerém se potkání s chodníkem po cestě z hospody...

"Vincente...?" zamžoural na svého hosta a pokusil se o úsměv. Spokojenost z dobrého sexu už dávno vyprchala. A najednou byl hrozně rád, že vidí zrovna jeho.

 

„Hledal jsem tě,“ zněl prostý pozdrav. I když se mu ulevilo, že jej vidí v takovém stavu.“Nekousla tě?“ vypustil potom z úst tu osudnou otázku prázdným hlasem.

 

Mikael pokrčil rameny a jak udělal nešikovný krok, natáhl se na svou sedačku, než stačil Vincent mrknout.

"Já nevím," hlesl potom detektiv a znělo to provinile. "Já vím jen, že jsem se vzbudil a bylo mi strašně. Ještě pořád je... Chyběl jsi mi, Vincente. Stýskalo se mi."

 

Oslovený se akorát smutně pousmál a upřímně doufal, že ta hrozná blbost, kterou se chystá udělat, neposere jejich přátelství ještě víc. Mikael byl stále omámený díky Grayové, takže skutečnost, že byl oslabený díky Poutu a tudíž jeho schopnosti za moc nestály, snad vyrovná omámení Samanthy. „Odpusť mi to, Mikaeli. Vážně se ti omlouvám, ale tohle si nesmíš pamatovat. Neptej se mě proč, ale nesmíš,“ pomalu přecházel k Mikaelovi, který byl lehce mimo a chycen v jeho pohledu, „už to v sobě držím vážně moc dlouho a dneškem jsem tě skoro ztratil...“ Vincent si přitáhl Mikaela blíž k sobě a políbil ho. Sám od sebe, dobrovolně, ne kvůli krvi. „Miluju tě, a právě proto si to nesmíš pamatovat.“

 

Mikael mu ovinul ruce kolem krku a skoro se na něj zavěsil. "Ty myslíš, že to nevím, blázínku?" hlesl skoro neslyšně, zatímco se nechal líbat. Dobrovolně. A odpovídal mu! "Tohle si rozhodně pamatovat budu," dodal ještě. "Protože si to chci pamatovat..."

 

"Nesmíš si to pamatovat, Mikaeli."

 

"Tento rozkaz odmítám uposlechnout, pane..." Trochu se usmál.

 

×

 

Mikael se probudil a v hlavě měl vygumováno tak dokonale, jak nezažil přinejmenším od střední školy. Nevzpomínal si na nic, naposledy jak vchází do bytu a odhazuje kabát… Možná potom strčil hlavu pod studenou vodu, po tom dni si nejspíš taky dal i panáka. Po té schůzce u Vincenta, po tom, jak ho Pouto vysávalo. Pak už zbývala jen velká bílá skvrna.

 

"Doprdele, kolik jsem toho vypil?" zahuhlal a zmateně se rozhlédl kolem. Byl bordelář, to byl ochoten uznat, ale takový brajgl by ani on neudělal! Natož sám! Mátožně vylezl z postele a prošel celý byt. Všude to vypadalo stejně, ale nejhůř v ložnici.

 

"Kolik jsem vypil a co se tu sakra stalo?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Vincent otevřel oči. První mu na mysl přišla ta blbost, kterou udělal včera ale upřímně doufal, že měl dost velkou moc, aby Mikaela ovlivnil. Nemohl to nechat prostě jen tak. Nemohl nechat _jeho_ té mrše, když detektiv byl jeho. Doufal, že Samantha Grayová opustí jeho revír opravdu velmi brzy a Mikaela nechá na pokoji. Netušil sice, čím té noci dosáhla, ale měl pocit, že se mu to nebude líbit.

 

Ani neměl ponětí, jak velkou měl pravdu...

 

Ten samý večer se ještě sebral a navštívil Jeana v klubu. Nechtěl chodit za Mikaelem, kdyby tam náhodou byla velvyslankyně, a kdyby náhodou na něj Mikael neměl náladu. Opět stál v té ušmudlané, špinavé uličce před cihelnou zdí a zašeptal svoje jméno. Jako před lety... Jako tehdy v noci... Některé cihly začínaly blednout, jakoby se vytrácely z prostoru, dokud ten nenabyl nový, čistý a pravidelný tvar dveří. Vincent zvedl ruku a lehce na ně zatlačil.

 

„Vincente, tak tenhle vchod jsi nepoužil sakra dlouho...“ Jean seděl na židli, nohy opřené o kraj stolu a opíjel ze skleničky červené víno. Tmavé vlasy měl spletené do copu a na sobě červenou hedvábnou košili a černé džíny. Nedbalá elegance. Jean si na ní vždy potrpěl, obzvlášť po tom, co se zbavil svého stvořitele a zaujal jeho místo. Jean o tom nikdy nemluvil, ale rád vzpomínal na časy, kdy se seznámil s Vincentem, kdy spolu pracovali nebo jen tak seděli nad skleničkou.

 

„Jeane...“

 

„Tak ty jsi z něj dobře hotovej... A že tě nějaký to staletí znám, takhle tě neodrovnala ani ta mlaďounká Monica z Benátek.“

 

Vincent si opět ověřil, že má opravdu paměť jako slon. „Zabili mi ji dřív, než jsem stihl vytvořit Pouto, nebo ji proměnit,“ promluvil po chvíli hořce Vincent.“Mám na tebe prosbu. Zjisti mi všechno, co víš o Mikaelovi S, dám ti i malý vzorek jeho krve - ne ke konzumaci. Je... jiný...“

 

„To si piš, že je jiný. Nikdo normální by ti hlavu takhle neoblbnul.“

 

Vincent zakroutil hlavou. „Takhle jsem to nemyslel. „Nezabírá na něj pořádně ovlivnění, když jsme se poprvé potkali... On... _Uhnul_ mi, Jeane. On nás _vidí_.“

Vypadalo to ale, že Jeana tím nijak neohromil.

 

„Čaroděj?“

 

„Nezachytil jsem magické jádro.“

 

„Elf?“

 

„Ne, ani vlkodlak ani lovec.“

 

„Proč sis neověřil kamarádíčka sám?“

 

„Drobnohled královny.“

 

×

 

_Tenkrát Vincent cestoval s Victorií, svojí stvořitelkou, přes Benátky. Byly bezesporu krásné město a Victorie si je zamilovala. Stále vypadala jako rozkošné dítě, takže lovení jí nedělalo žádný problém. Právě v té době se věta „Vincente, pojď,“ stala rituálem. A právě v tomto městě Vincent začal svojí stvořitelku nenávidět._

_Stalo se to po měsíci, kdy on měl práci, která ho bavila a po všech těch letech i přítele. Jeana. Svého nadřízeného. Jean byl jen o pět let starší, než on sám. Vedl takový podnik... Neřest za peníze, láska za peníze... Navštěvovali jej snad všichni. Kdo se ve vyšších kruzích bavil o **tom** podniku, všichni moc dobře věděli, který je zmiňován. A člověk, který o něm tvrdil to nejhorší, jaké je to doupě Ďábla a jeho milenek, do něj zavítal nejčastěji. _

_Vincent tam Jeanovi pomáhal udržovat pořádek, ze začátku. V pozdějších měsících si povýšil tak, že se mohl krmit takřka každou noc. Pravidelně tam začala chodit jedna dívka. Na poměry zákazníků byla velmi mladá a Vincentovi padla do oka. Zpočátku se na ní jen krmil, výměnný obchod, ale později... Chtěl mezi nimi vytvořit Pouto. Ač byla Monica mladičká dívka, její pocity byly upřímné a hluboké. I přes to, že mu Jean nedoporučoval něco takového dělat, dokud cestuje se stvořitelkou, rozhodl se neposlechnout._

_Jednou v noci si dali schůzku u kostela, Moničina oblíbeného. Čekal dlouho, velmi dlouho, ale dívka stále nepřicházela. Že by si to rozmyslela? Ne, na to ji znal moc dobře. Jenže kde byla? Rázoval sem a tam, netrpělivě, až si řekl, že třeba bude lepší počkat v kostele..._

_Osudová chyba. Byla tam. Seděla na lavici jako jediná v celém kostele. Nehybná, bledá. Žádný náznak toho, že by snad bojovala... Seděla tam, porcelánová panenka. Dokořán otevřené zelené oči, uspořádané lokny zrzavých vlasů padajících do výstřihu krémových šatů. V bílých punčochách a nařasené sukni, která se zdála jako vějíř vypadala nádherně - ještě krásnější by ovšem byla živá..._

 

×

 

"A ty teď myslíš, že se historie bude opakovat?" vyrušil ho Jean z přemítání. "Královna už ti do života nekecá…"

 

"Místo ní tu máme Samanthu Grayovou," zavrtěl Vincent hlavou.

 

"Podle toho, co jsem o tom tvém detektivovi slyšel, tak by s ním měla dost práce, i kdyby ho ošoustala na pět způsobů," uklidňoval ho Jean licoměrně. Pak si přilil trochu vína. S přibývajícími léty se k Vincentovým občasným krizím stavěl víc pragmaticky, než s citovou angažovaností a občas to působilo jako nechutný cynismus. Po těch staletích to ale snad ani jinak nešlo.

 

"Tos mě opravdu uklidnil."

 

"Co ti na to mám říct, Vinci? Když jsi tenkrát Monicu našel, čekal jsem, že královnu zabiješ. Rozhodně bys na to tenkrát měl… No, nestalo se. Takže teď nějak očekávám, že by to bylo stejné. Nebo myslíš, že ne?"

 

„Upřímně, Jeane ani nevím, jak je ta mrcha stará. Aby mi potom, jak by ses barvitě vyjádřil ty, nenatrhla překvapivě prdel. Sice se v upíří politice už nějakou dobu pohybuji, ale o ní toho moc nevím. Mimochodem, zjistil jsi o Mikaelovi něco?“

 

"O Mikaelovi? Tak tvůj milý přítel je pro mě stejnou záhadou, jako jsi ty záhadou pro milostivou slečnu Grayovou. Vychován v dětském domově, až do osmnácti... Potom povinná vojenská služba a tam zřejmě zahořel láskou ke spravedlnosti, poněvadž potom nastoupil jako řadový šlapák a docela rychle se vypracoval na svou současnou pozici. Jména rodičů nic, původ nic, vcelku příkladnej život. Je nezajímavý a tajemný jak hrad v Karpatech zároveň."

 

„Já a záhada pro velvyslankyni? Jeane, vždyť si o mě může zjistit cokoliv.“ Vládce si složil hlavu do dlaní. Lehce v koncích. Nechtěl, aby se historie opakovala, ale nevěděl, jak tomu zabránit. Poutu se samozřejmě ta věc s dalším upírem nelíbila, občas o sobě tím pádem dávalo vědět, ale nemohlo Mikaelovi ani Vincentovi určit, jak žít svoje životy. Pouto prostě jen spojovalo. Nic víc, nic míň. Alespoň ne na téhle úrovni.

 

"No, vzhledem k tomu, že se na tebe vyptává, kde může, tak to pro ni asi tak jasné není." Jean na něj tázavě pohlédl a vyčkával, co mu na to Vincent poví. Ale ten mlčel a ani se na něj nedíval. Nejspíš měl codělat sám se sebou.

 

„Ona nikde neexistuje moje složka?“

 

"Jsi překvapenej, že ne?"

 

Vincent pokrčil obočí. Složky existovaly vždy. O každém nově stvořeném upíru musely vzniknout osobní složky. Měl je na starost stvořitel nebo Rada. A vzhledem k tomu, jak mocná byla Victorie, pochyboval o tom, že jeho složka neexistuje. „Jsem. V každém případě, proč by někdo moji složku ničil, nebo ji vůbec nezakládal? Pokud vím, Victorie byla z dlouhé linie-“ zasekl se. Victorie byla královské krve už jako člověk a jako upír ji proměnil též příslušník královského rodu, jenže upířího.

 

"Vicki byla malej, rozmazlenej harant, kterej si myslel, že může všechno a nic nemusí... Tak to bylo a je. Takže tvoje složka... Jaksi není. A Mikaelova taky není. Což je vážně škoda, protože jeho krev by si složek zasloužila několik..."

 

"Co je s jeho krví?" ožil Vincent náhle.

 

"Je velmi neobyčejná, na to, že je to člověk... Nebo se aspoň tak tváří."

 

Vincent pokrčil obočí. Opět. Jean o jejich původu nic nevěděl. Znal ho tak dlouho, ale netušil, jestli mu tohle může říct. „Jsme královského původu, Jeane...“ povzdechl si vládce a tak nějak se pousmál na svého společníka. „Ale co je s jeho krví? Chutná jinak, než obyčejná lidská, ale není žádná nadpřirozená bytost, Jeane.“ Vstal a došel si k baru nalít skleničku červeného vína. Jeho přítel by se zrovna teď nezvedal, aby mu nalil. Obsluž se sám, říkal jeho pohled.

 

 "Ale s jeho genetikou si někdo pohrál a velice důkladně," odtušil Jean. "Vypadá to nedotaženě, ale kdyby to ten někdo dotáhl k dokonalosti, tak by nakopal zadek i naší milé Viktorii a ani dost málo by se mu nestalo."

 

„Lovec? Nic mi neříkal. Pochybuji, vážně silně, že by mě jinak snesl.“ Na druhou stranu, zamyslel se Vincent, to trochu vysvětlovalo jeho nechuť k upírům.

 

"Ne, Vincente, ty mi nerozumíš. Tady jde o něco většího, než o nějakého prašivého Lovce, kterých máš na každém prstu tucet. Tady jde o stroj na zabíjení..."

 

„Vždyť už máme několik desítek let podepsaný mír... Tohle by znamenalo porušení.“

 

"Však on taky bude pár desítek let starý... Jak dlouho ho znáš, Vinci?"

 

"Deset let to jistě bude," odtušil vládce ohromeně.

 

"Ale vypadá pořád stejně, co?"

 

„Ano. Vlastně, _úplně_ stejně. Nezměnil se na něm ani vlásek. Kam tím míříš?“

 

"Že taky může být takovou maličkou relikvií z dob válečných."

 

„To nemyslíš vážně,“ vydechl Vincent. Ta možnost mu vážně naháněla husí kůži. Vždyť Mikael byl Mikael. Nedokázal si představit svého jediného lidského přítele jako stroj na zabíjení upírů. Kolík vždy po ruce, vyhledávání upířích spolků a hnízd.

 

"To myslím. Jeho krev je minimálně šedesát let stará, časově to odpovídá. Jen ty procesy byly ukončené předčasně, takže proto je z něj jen náš milý, poněkud zvláštní detektiv."

 

„Čí byl pokusný králík? Kdo ho _vyvinul?_ “

 

"Veškeré stopy začínají v tom sirotčinci. Jestli jsou někde záznamy o tom výzkumu, tak jsou pěkně hluboko, že se k nim ani já nedostanu."

 

 

„Tím mi chceš říct, že kdyby se k němu někdo z toho výzkumu dostal, tak jsem si k sobě připoutal vraždící monstrum.“ Vincent si povzdechl. „Vážně je dnešek tak plný dobrých zpráv?“ pronesl sarkasticky.


	16. Chapter 16

"Vraždící monstrum s lidským mozkem, což je podle mně mnohem horší."

 

„To jsi mě opravdu potěšil, příteli.“

 

"Neměl jsem to v úmyslu, ale co se dá dělat. Podle všeho o tom ani nemusí vědět."

 

"Nemusí? Počkej, Jeane, já už to vůbec nechápu…"

 

"Podívej, tohle jsou už jen naprosto neověřené drby, ale v případě podobných výzkumů, které nedopadnou, se prostě objektům podají hodně, hodně silné léky, které během čtyřiadvaceti hodin vymažou všechno, co v té hlavě měl…" Jean zkoumavě protočil v dlouhých štíhlých prstech cigaretu a pak si povzdechl. "Svinstvo, zkrátka."

 

„Kdyby se někdo k tomu výzkumu dostal a dokončil jej, dokázal by se mu nějaký upír ubránit? Jestli tohle někdo zjistí, bude to znamenat absolutní převrat v politice a lidská rasa bude schopna mírovou smlouvu roztrhat.“

 

"Pochybuju, že se k tomu někdo dostane, ale ano, tvoje obavy jsou zcela oprávněné. Jenže by to měl zatraceně ztížené Mikaelovým smyslem pro spravedlnost, protože to jaksi... Vymazat nejde, jak jsi se sám přesvědčil."

 

Vládce se zamračil. Bylo předběžné tvrdit, že se k tomu nikdo nedostane. Vždyť přeci lidé ten výzkum vedli, bylo pravděpodobné, nebo pochopitelné, že jej třeba časem, někdo najde nebo se o to alespoň pokusí. Vincent si projel rukou vlasy a upil ze skleničky. „Dokázal by jej někdo porazit?“

 

"Ve fyzické konfrontaci ne. Možná tak zpomalit, ale odnesl by to."

 

„Čekal bych od tebe nějakou poznámku typu: Ty si ale umíš vybrat.“

 

"Já bych řekl, že tvůj výběr byl velmi pragmatický. Za á ho můžeš před dokončením výzkumu ochránit, za bé kdyby došlo k nejhoršímu, můžeš na něj působit. Tím správným způsobem."

 

„Zapomněl jsi dodat, že před deseti minutami jsem o něm nic z tohohle nevěděl. Kvůli tomu se nic z toho nestalo. Navíc mám dojem, že naše velvyslankyně Samantha Grayová ho zajímá víc. Zdá se, že si jej ukořistila.“

 

"Protože ty jsi jí k tomu dal příležitost a umetl cestičku. Co víc ti na to mám říct, Vinci?"

 

„Alespoň mám tebe, příteli,“ zazněla jednoduchá odpověď. Vincent na chvíli zavřel oči, aby vstřebal veškeré informace, které od Jeana dostal. Mikael je vlastně nedokonalé vraždící monstrum, Grayová si skrze něj snaží nejspíš o Vincentovi zjistit všechno možné a jediný přítel, který mu zbyl, je Jean - jak to vypadá. Jinak na všechno zůstal sám. S očima stále zavřenýma si podepřel hlavu a povzdechl si. Měl toho dost.  Byl utahaný a chtělo se mu spát. Sevření kolem skleničky mu pomalu sláblo...

 

Pod nosem ho polechtala pentlička cigaretového dýmu a pak se Jean zdvihnul. Přikradl se ke klímajícímu příteli, promptně mu skleničku odebral, aby nedošla úhony a potom ho vzal do náručí.

 

"Mám pro tebe návrh, co kdybys dneska přenocoval tady, Vincente? Hádám, že v tomhle stavu bys neměl být sám."

 

"Ve vší počestnosti, nebo mě budeš svádět?" zazněla tichá odpověď.

 

"Tak to záleží jen na tobě." Zato Jean se zasmál od srdce.

 

Sakra. Už byl jednou vládce, tak by jej takhle nikdo vidět neměl, ne? Victorie by jím, i jeho chovám, byla zhnusena. Jenže jeho stvořitelka už nežila. Sám ji přece zabil... A nikdo to nevěděl. Mikael možná tušil, ale nic neřekl. Rada též ne. A Jean? Doufal, že Jean neví nic jiného než to, že je ta malá mrcha mrtvá.

Možná věděl i něco víc, k Jeanovi vždycky informace tekly tím nejširším kanálem, ale každopádně neřekl nic. Jen ho odnesl do svojí ložnice a začal mu povolovat límec košile. Co na tom, že na to použil trochu víc pohybů a vůbec to všelijak protahoval...

 

„Děkuji,“ zašeptal unaveně Vincent, ale nechal ho. Sám cítil, že brzy usne, ale jak dlouhý to bude spánek? To nevěděl. A tady konečně nebyl sám. Nebyla to chladná místnost, ložnice vládce Města. Nebyla to ani postel Mikaela, ale bylo to přátelské útočiště dlouholetého přítele - a to stačilo.

 

"Nemáš vůbec zač." Jeanova dlaň se propracovala pod košili a pak ho přítel prostě políbil.

 

„Co to děláš?“ zazněla potom tichá otázka.

 

"Pokouším se tě líbat, když jsi mi to nezakázal," usmál se Jean a znovu ho políbil, než Vincent stačil jen vydechnout, natož odpovědět.

 

„Pořád ještě mů-žu...“ Vnímal Jeanovy doteky, jeho rty a zoufale se snažil zapomenout na tu bolest uvnitř hrudi. Na ty... Jiné doteky a polibky. Jak hebké byly _jeho_ rty. „Jeane...“

 

"Ano?" hlesl a přitiskl si ho blíž. "Nesnažím se ti ho nahradit, Vincente... Jen tě chci trochu potěšit."

 

„Já vím, já vím... Pomoz mi zapomenout,“ a s tím jej políbil sám, od sebe. Se všemi těmi naléhavými pocity a prosbou.

 

Jean neodpověděl. Jen ho hladil po ramenou, po hrudi, pomalu jej svlékal ze všeho toho oblečení, které teď jen zatraceně překáželo, i z té chladné masky velkého vládce města... Všechno to bylo zbytečné. Chtěl tu mít jen toho Vincenta, kterého znal... Svého Vincenta.

 

Ten najednou otevřel oči a zadíval se do těch Jeanových. Chvíli jen hleděl, jako by v nich něco hledal. Nakonec jen zvedl ruku, pohladil ho po tváři a pomalu se usmál. Ano, Jean byl jeho přítel. Před ním se nemusel přetvařovat. On mohl znát jeho pravou tvář, všechny jeho strasti a Vincent věděl, že to nikdy nepoužije proti němu.

 

"Takhle se mi líbíš nejvíc," usmál se ten a znovu ho políbil. Náruživě a nedočkavě, už to bylo dost dlouho, co spolu skončili v jedné posteli a on si občas ve slabé chvilce připustil, že se mu po tom stýská.

 

„Zůstaneš tu se mnou? Nechci tam. Všechny ty zdvořilosti od upírů, kteří se mě bojí nebo uznávají jen na půl. Nerad tam usínám, _nenávidím to tam,_ “ zašeptal a znovu zavřel oči. V přítelově náruči bylo příjemně. Tohle byla tak zatraceně jiná atmosféra, než _doma_. Konečně nějaké teplo. Všechno se najednou zdálo jednoduché, problémy neexistovaly... Konečně v klidu oddechoval.

 

"No... tak dobrou noc," povzdechl si Jean, když si uvědomil, že z něžné noci nic nebude a že má sice to krásné stvoření na dosah, ale spící jako kdyby ho do vody hodil. Inu, není každý den posvícení.

 

Vincent jakoby mu četl myšlenky, jej chytil za ruku a stáhl vedle sebe. Ještě ho z polospánku políbil na krk a lehl si pohodlněji. A potom už vážně spal.

 

×

 

Zvykl si na špatná probuzení. Při službě u policie to ani jinak nejde, zločinci mají čtyřiadvacetihodinovou pracovní dobu. Kromě toho mu celý dosavadní život ztrpčovaly migrény a v době, kdy si zvykl usínat pomalu s flaškou Jacka Danielse v ruce, byla garance, že bude po probuzení kyselý a nevrlý, téměř stoprocentní.

 

Tohle ráno mu nebylo nic.

 

Neprobudil ho telefon oznamující další vraždu, ať už kdekoliv.

 

Nebolela ho hlava. A ani jiná tělesná součástka. 

 

Neměl kocovinu. Necítil ani jedno své staré zranění.

 

Pouto mlčelo a chovalo se docela tiše a nenápadně.

 

Mikael ani nepotlačoval nutkání zkontrolovat si tep. Zcela automaticky si sáhl na zápěstí, aby se přesvědčil, že je ještě živý a tohle ráno není jen jeho bizarní představa ráje. Srdce mu poctivě tlouklo sedmdesát za minutu.

 

Nakonec vstal, když se dostatečně ujistil, že se mu to ani nezdá. Byt byl pořád ve stavu totálního chaosu, ale jinak to bylo všechno ok. Žádná katastrofa, žádnej Vincent snažící se spáchat rafinovanou sebevraždu, žádnej zatracenej upír, ani člověk. Božský klid.

Ostražitě prošel všechny místnosti, pak si šel udělat snídani, ale ten vnitřní pocit "tady a teď se cítíte skvěle, detektive," ten nezmizel.

Nabyl dojmu, že se svět zřejmě zbláznil, ale nemohl popřít, že kdyby se v tomto stavu hodlal uchovat, ani v nejmenším by mu to nevadilo.

 

Všechno zatím bylo naprosto perfektní. Fakt, že přišel do práce, poprvé za ta léta, pozdě, a že jej za to nikdo neseřval, bylo příjemné překvapení. Koneckonců - pro jednou byl opravdu všude klid. Případ mrtvé upíří královny se odložil na neurčito, jelikož žádné stopy nebyly a stejně - tohle člověk nespáchal, takže to vlastně pod něj ani nespadalo. Ať si to upíři vyřeší mezi sebou.

Překvapení dne ovšem přišlo večer - jak jinak. Mělo na sobě krémový kostýmek, docela změna oproti jejich první schůzce, a vlasy rozpuštěné. Boty na podpatku klapaly policejní chodbou, až zvuk utichl. „Kde má kancelář detektiv Mikael S?“ Chvíli bylo ticho, potom si někdo odkašlal a vzhledem k tomu, že nepromluvil, musel nejspíš směr ukázat.

 

"Tak dneska jsem okouzlen mnohem víc, než při vaší první návštěvě," řekl místo pozdravu s mírným úšklebkem. "Čemu vděčím za tu čest, že jste se obětovala?"

 

„Zrovna jdu z konference. Docela mi vyhládlo, vy máte padla... Co zajít na večeři? Platím.“ Při slově vyhládlo se významně ušklíbla. Ne, dnes se z něj krmit nebude. Ještě ne.

 

"Upozorňuju vás, že toho sním docela dost," oplatil jí ten pohled s nevyslovenou poznámkou, že i kdyby to chtěla zkusit, špatně pochodí.

 

Změřila si ho pohledem. Oblek na sobě měl, akorát chyběla kravata, ale bez té ho pustí. „Byl jste někdy u Ludvíka? Restaurace pro... Vyšší vrstvy. Dnes vás tam zvu a potom třeba na skleničku u mě, co vy na to?“ Usmála se. Potřebovala zjistit ještě něco víc pro Radu, navíc zjistila, že detektiv není jako ostatní lidí. Byl něčím zvláštní a to se jí na něm líbilo. Třeba by jej mohla získat pro sebe.

 

"Když se nebojíte, že vám tam udělám ostudu," pokrčil rameny, ale nijak se nebránil. Uvědomil si totiž jednu dost zásadní věc. Jeho bar je sice zásobený perfektně, ale lednice zeje prázdnotou. A být o hladu se mu zrovna nechtělo. Takže její pozvání přijal, i když věděl na beton, že není tak docela nezištné.

 

„Nemračte se tak. Posledně se vám schůzka líbila,“ mrkla na něj.

 

"No, když to tvrdíte, musím vám věřit."

 

„A ne snad?“

 

"Co bych vám lhal, já mám ohledně té noci docela solidní okno." Zeširoka se na ni usmál. "Takže vám to opravdu musím jenom věřit."

 

Grayové se tohle ještě nikdy nestalo. Aby měl někdo okno z noci s ní. Ale to nevadilo, protože tušila, že to nebyla poslední příležitost. „To je škoda, ale třeba si to někdy zopakujeme. Na člověka vydržíte pozoruhodně dlouhou dobu.“

 

Široce se zazubil. "Hádám dobře, že jsme se spolu vyspali?"

 

„Hádáte správně. Ale třeba jsme taky mohli hrát šachy.“

 

"Tak tomu nevěřím, ale vy to musíte vědět líp," lehce se ušklíbl, ale potom někde našel své vychování gentlemana, zamknul stůl a nabídl jí rámě. "Můžeme jít, madam."

 

Úšklebek mu oplatila a zavěsila se do něj. Byl takovým buranským způsobem roztomilý, i když zcela nechápala, proč na něm Deveraux tak visí, uznávala, že má jisté kouzlo. Jako všichni mužští, kteří i po čtyřicítce žijou sami.

 

"Mimochodem," vpadl jí Mikael do uvažování, "na tu skleničku vás můžu pozvat k sobě, nebo trváte na nějakém nóbl baru? Či snad chcete poznat kouzlo zaplivaných krcálků v temných uličkách?"

 

"Nemyslíte, že o temných uličkách mám svoje povědomí?"

 

"Vím já, co si ženská jako vy zamane?" Vrhl na ni postranní pohled.

 

 

Kdepak, bylo na něm něco zvláštního, něco zatraceně jiného, a ona na to přijde!


	17. Chapter 17

Když dorazili k Ludvíkovi, Mikael zadoufal, že už vyměnili vrchního číšníka. Když byl v tomhle podniku naposledy, nějaký pátek už mezitím uběhnul, nenadělal si tu moc přátel, jak už se tak stává detektivům, kteří přijdou zatknout váženého občana mezi prvním a druhým chodem. Tomu číšnickýmu panákovi tenkrát přerazil nos, protože na něj vytáhl pistoli a vyhrožoval, že zavolá jeho nadřízeným jestli okamžitě neopustí restauraci. Neopustil.

 

"Vyměnili," ozvala se vedle něj Samantha Grayová.

 

"Cože? Sakra, nečtěte mi myšlenky, nemám to rád!"

 

"Četla jsem váš spis, ne vaše myšlenky. A nemáte to rád obecně, nebo…"

 

"Obecně!" zavrčel a utnul tak další otázku, která by se zcela určitě týkala Vincenta. O nic jiného téhle krasavici totiž nešlo, to pochopil už tenkrát, když se potkali v té kanceláři. Jenže Vincent s ním už zase bůhvíproč nemluvil, takže se o něm nechtěl bavit. A s ní by se o něm nebavil, ani kdyby mu snesla zlaté z nebe a slíbila noc nekonečných rozkoší.

I kdyby to mělo být jen proto, aby si o něm Vincent nemyslel, že je prachsprostý žvanil.

 

×

 

Jmenovaný upíří vládce mezitím seděl u sebe za stolem a přemýšlel. Tajemství. Tajemství o královně, tajemství o sobě samém... Upil ze skleničky a obrátil list deníku. Vzpomínky se vážou k jeho tajemstvím. Kdysi potkal v Paříži jednoho filozofa. Byl slepý, ale nemusel mít zrak, aby viděl, co za zrůdu Vincent je. _„Tajemství jsou zrádná. Vždy si časem najdou cestu na povrch. Raději svá tajemství pohřběte hluboko do sebe, ať se k nim nikdo, kromě vás, nedostane.“  
_ Tohle si pamatoval celá staletí.

 

Jean ho „ráno“ probudil polibkem, nachystanou snídaní a vypadalo to, že ho mrzí, když odcházel. Ale nebyl by to Jean, aby mu vzápětí koutky úst nezkřivil potutelný úsměv. A pak ho pozval, ať se zase zastaví.

 

A takhle uplynul měsíc. Scházel se s Jeanem častěji, chodili spolu na večeře, občas u něj Vincent přespal, nutno podotknout, že Mikaela z hlavy stejně nedostal, jen touha po jeho společnosti nebyla tak příšerná. Pouto se ještě občas projevilo, když se Mikael cítil “opravdu dobře“, ale Vincentovi to začínalo být jedno. U Grayové to vypadalo, že na svůj úkol, zjistit co nejvíce informací o vládci Města, skoro zapomněla.

Nebo ho plnila opravdu nenápadně a byla rozená herečka, což si tedy nemyslel. Jen se občas zjevila v jeho kanceláři, oznámila mu jak pokročila ve svém dohledu (vesměs nijak) a zase se ztratila. Když měl Vincent zvlášť sebemrskačskou náladu, představoval si, jak na ni za rohem čeká Mikael a co spolu potom dělají...

 

A potom se potkali. Vincent byl na menší obchůzce městem a v tom světle vypadal tak trochu jako mramorová socha. Zahloubán do svých myšlenek, přemýšlel nad tím, proč vlastně dělá to, co dělá, proč se snaží zapomenout, když je naprosto jasné, že nikdy nezapomene... Že všechny ostatní Mikaela mít mohou, ale on ne. Na druhou stranu, byl vládcem Města. Neměl by mít žádnou slabost a detektiv se mezi ně počítal... A pak do někoho narazil.

 

"Vincente! Co ty tady? Zrovna tady!" Mikael zdvihl hlavu a pak si ho podržel na délku paží, aby si ho mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Sám kvetl zdravím a hýřil dobrou náladou, což byl oproti tomu nevrlému, věčně nevyspalému detektivovi docela rozdíl. A zároveň jakoby to ani nebyl on.

 

„Jsem na obchůzce,“ odpověděl prostě oslovený. Sledoval detektiva jakoby skrz lupu, jakoby někdo na sebe prostě oblékl Mikaelovu kůži a vydával se za něj. Takového jej neznal, takhle... A potom mu to došlo - Mikael byl šťastný. On byl s ní šťastný.

 

"Aha, a to tě musím potkat na obchůzce městem zcela náhodně, protože se ti nedá dovolat a než bys ty zvedl telefon, tak by ti asi ručička upadla, co?" Říkal to jako výčitku, ale neznělo to tak, spíš jakoby se bavil. Pořád se na něj široce usmíval, jako na dávno neviděného přítele.

 

„Telefony zvedá asistent.“ Zdál se být myšlenkami mimo tento svět a Mikael se na něj stále usmíval jako měsíček na hnoji, že každou chvíli očekával oznámení zasnoubení. Ještě že sňatky mezi člověkem a upírem dovolené nebyly.

 

"No, tak asi má na mé číslo speciální kontrolku, nikdy můj telefon nezdvihne. Nebo volám nevhod."Podíval se na něj úkosem. "Nebo jsi snad se mnou nechtěl mluvit? Vincente?"

 

„Nikdo mi neřekl, že bys volal, Mikaeli.“ Nebyla to tak úplně pravda. Pár vzkazů mu asistent předal, ale když ho jednou chytila ta úžasná nálada, kdy by nejradši zničil všechno a všechny, v záchvatu na něj ještě křičel, že jestli o nějakém vzkazu od detektiva místní policie Mikaela S uslyší, osobně jej popraví. A od té doby ticho po pěšině.

 

"Aha, no, taky mě mohlo napadnout, že mě tvoji podřízení nemají zrovna rádi..." Mikael se na něj díval zkoumavě. Připadalo mu, jakoby Vincent za těch několik týdnů zestárl aspoň o sto let, sešel a zchátral. Znal ho ve špatném stavu, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. "Měl by ses napít," řekl potom tiše.

 

„Piju. Dostávám tvoje balíčky,“ pousmál se konečně trochu upír a odhalil řadu bílých zubů.

 

"Nevypadá, že by ti to tolik prospívalo. Opravdu se nechceš napít teď?" pohlédl na něj úkosem, něco ve Vincentově pohledu totiž zcela nepoznával.

 

„Jsem v pořádku, vážně.“ Kdyby měl zájem a opravdu se snažil projevit nějaké emoce, řekl by, že se nestačí divit nad přemírou ochoty a starostlivosti v Mikaelovy tváři. „Navíc, kde bys to tady chtěl udělat?“

 

"Tady moc lidí nechodí, Vinci. Jen upíři a policajti, civilista se těmhle místům zdaleka vyhne." Taky byl oholený!, zaznamenal Vincent dodatečně.

 

„A nebude ti to vadit?“ Možná byl fakt, že Mikaelovi nebyl ještě úplně ukradený. Jinak by mu přeci tohle nenabízel, že? Dárečky v podobě krevních konzerv byly fajn, ale teplá krev z lidského těla přímo od zdroje...

 

"Nabízel bych ti to, kdyby mi to vadilo?" Sklonil hlavu ke straně a ušklíbnul se tak křivě, že ho Vincent najednou poznával zcela a beze zbytku. Tohle byl jeho detektiv, ač v tuhle chvíli vypadal čistě a vyspale. "Vincente, kdybys mi byl volnej kolem krku, tak se vykašlu i na ty konzervy… A vůbec, nechal bych tě umřít už tenkrát. Tak co? Máš žízeň?"

 

Vincent udělal krok blíž, popadl Mikaela kolem ramen a zatáhl jej do uličky vedle nich. Mikael byl provokatér - už od přírody. A teď, v tuhle chvíli to byl zase jeho Mikael. Ale on si nebyl jistý tím, jestli on byl ten Vincent, kterého znal. Sklonil hlavu k nabízenému krku a pomalu, opatrně se zakousl. Jeho ucho polechtalo zavzdychání, které by si při troše snahy mohl splést se slastným zasténáním.

 

Detektiv se opřel o stěnu a chytil ho za ramena. Neodstrčil ho, jen se ho držel... Už skoro zapomněl, jaké to je, když mu tohle Vincent dělá. Jak je to příjemné, napůl bolestivé a děsivě omamující.

 

Upír se k němu víc přitiskl, k jeho hřejícímu tělu a přejel mu dlaněmi po bocích. Jednu ruku tam nechal, aby neztratil kontakt a druhou putoval výš. Tím, že jej detektiv držel za ramena bylo krmení intenzivnější a on začínal... Začínal pociťovat horko.

 

To, co potkal v Jeanově klubu, to, co tam bylo tak prázdné a nic neříkající, v tuhle chvíli získalo netušené barvy. Mikael se víc opřel o zeď a malinko se mu podlomila kolena, takže se ho musel držet pevněji...

 

V další chvíli se odtrhnul pouze silou vůle. Chtěl víc, mnohem víc. Stále byl na detektiva natisknutý, přerývavě dýchal a hypnoticky pozoroval jeho krk. Mohl by se znovu napít. Chtěl se znovu napít. Bylo mu líp, najednou přemýšlel častěji, svět dostal nové barvy a cítil se silnější.

 

"No... Tak tohle rozhodně bylo... osvěžující..." Mikael si povolil kravatu a najednou vypadal zase trochu zmačkaně a neupraveně. "Proč jsme vlastně spolu tak dlouho nemluvili, Vincente?" položil mu potom řečnickou otázku a vylovil odněkud cigaretu. Krev mu stékala na límeček a vytvářela tam efektní rudou květinu.

 

Tázaný neodpověděl, místo toho se znovu sklonil a olízl krev vytékající z ranek. Potom se kousl do prstu a potřel je vlastní krví, aby se zacelily. Nechtěně při tom rty zavadil o Mikaelovu kůži. Lehce ji políbil a zůstal opřený čelem o jeho rameno. „Máš přítelkyni.“

 

"A na tos přišel jak?" Mikael trochu zavrčel. "Chodím s ní na večeře. Proč odmítat jídlo zadarmo. Nespím s ní."

 

Deveraux jen něco zavrčel a kousnul jej znovu. „Nelži.“

 

"Nelžu!" ohradil se Mikael ostře a v hlase mu zazněl vztek. "Klidně si to ověř! Spal jsem s ní jednou a hovno si z toho pamatuju!"

 

„V tom případě to asi za moc nestálo,“ utrousil na oplátku a políbil ho. Dokonce tak horlivě, až se detektiv praštil hlavou o zeď.

 

"Au," zahuhlal spíš ze setrvačnosti, než jako opravdovou stížnost, a polibek mu oplácel stejně vášnivě. „Klidně se můžeš napít ještě jednou,“ snažil se říct mezi polibky upírovi. Ten se od něj odtrhl a podíval jak na nějaké zjevení.

 

Vincent prudce zamrkal a nedůvěřivě si detektiva prohlížel. „Cože?“ vylétlo mu z úst dřív, než si to stačil promyslet. Na jazyku stále cítil chuť jeho zvláštní krve.

 

„Co se děje?“

 

 

„Vincente, jsi v pořádku?“


	18. Chapter 18

Znovu prudce zamrkal a uvědomil si, že blouznil. Že se mu to jen zdálo. _Jeho_ Mikael byl mu nikdy nic takového nenabídnul bez toho svého ustavičného remcání, jaká je přítěž, že si na všechny upíry pořídí osikové kůly a bůhví co ještě, natož aby to udělal dvakrát. Ne, tohle byla prostá halucinace - příjemná, vzrušující, ale pouze halucinace. Nebo ne? „Ano, naprosto. Já... Mikaeli omlouvám se, ale budu muset jít.“

 

"Tak tomu říkám vděk, člověk mu tady nabídne zadarmo večeři, k tomu přídavek a on se ještě bude ošklíbat?" utrousil Mikael a zapálil si další cigaretu, když ta předchozí padla za oběť. "Vážně jsme se dlouho neviděli, že už jsem stihl zapomenout, jaký jste nafrfňaný slečinky."

 

„Ne, mě vážně stačí ty krevní konzervy.“ Lehce se pousmál a poupravil si límec. To bylo vážně k popukání. _Nazval tě nafrfňanou slečinkou, Vincente! Každý jiný upír by se na něj prostě vrhnul, ale ty ne. Nenapiješ se, dokud ti to nedovolí sám. Nemáš zapotřebí se mu doprošovat._

Už notně pomačkaný Mikael na něj pohlédl úkosem.

"Takže zase na černé listině, dobrý jen jako dodavatel jídla, kterému není radno podávat ruce, protože by se mohl ctihodný vládce zamazat?"

 

 _Kdy konečně pochopí, že se snažím..._ Ani tu myšlenku nedokončil, protože kdyby tohle řekl nahlas, detektiv by mu ta slova otřískal o hlavu. On se přeci o sebe umí postarat sám a nepotřebuje k tomu nikoho, obzvlášť ne upíra, jako je on a vládce Města v jednom. A tak jen mlčel a díval se mu do očí. Díky Jeanovi přežil ty měsíce, kdy si Mikael užíval a teď detektiv bude hrát uraženého, když sám jej využíval jako informátora na upíří straně. Měl tak nějak dojem, že si jsou kvit.

 

"A oč se snažíš, Vincente?" Zapomněl, že Pouto umí být zatraceně zlomyslné.

 

„Ah! Někdy si vážně přeji, z celého srdce, aby to Pouto mezi námi nebylo.“

 

"No, už se stalo, takže... Oč se snažíš? Nebo mi to zase neřekneš, protože nějaká vaše pravidla?"

 

„ _Nějaká naše pravidla?!_ Říkáš to, jakoby nic neznamenala! Nebýt těch pravidel, jste jako ovce... A není to kvůli _nějakým našim pravidlům,_ pro tvoji informaci, ale kvůli Grayové. Kvůli tvému vztahu s ní, ale především kvůli tobě! Musím si tě držet od těla.“

 

"Jakýmu vztahu, kurva?! Tý čůze jde stejně jen o tebe, Vincente! Kdyby tebe nebylo, tak už jsem na jejím jídelníčku, pokud bych ji dřív nezpacifikoval!"

 

„Na to, jak strašně moc jí o mě jde, si ten  váš nevztah nějak moc užíváš. A právě proto si tě musím držet od těla.“

 

"UŽÍVÁM? Co tím hergot myslíš?!" zařval na něj Mikael najednou. "Říkám, že s ní nespím!"

 

„Ty si myslíš, že jsem si ty pocity uspokojení vymyslel? Nebo si je snad vymyslelo Pouto?“

 

Mikael zrudnul, ale když už do toho hořkého jablka kousnul... "Masturbace, Vincente! Co ti to říká?!"

 

„Ou. To musely být opravdu silné pocity, když se vyrovnaly vašemu prvnímu vyspání...“

 

"Víš co?!" prsknul Mikael vztekle. "Věř si čemu chceš. A neboj, už tě nebudu otravovat, pane Pravidlo! Ale pamatuj si, jednou, jednou někdo od vás udělá průser a já na něj vemu stříbro a osikovej kůl! Bez pardonu!“

 

„Možná to tak bude lepší.“ Vincent opravdu neměl náladu se s ním hádat, ale ono to občas s lidmi ani nijak nešlo. A možná, že díky tomu Mikael pochopí, jak to doopravdy myslel. O co celou dobu šlo. Ale na druhou stranu - žádné z jeho tajemství nesmělo vyjít na povrch.

 

"No to bezesporu! Hlavně nezapomeň svoje asistenty upozornit, že mě mají jako personu non grata!"

 

Vincent na chvíli zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Že by mu to nějak pomohlo se říct nedalo. Připadal si nejméně o století starší. _Mikaeli, Mikaeli... Někdy vážně přemýšlím nad tím, že tě nechám mě zabít..._

"Vážně? A budeš mě informovat, nebo mě potom zabijí tví pohůnci jako tvýho vraha, co?!" Díval se na něj a vážně se snažil, aby jím opovrhoval. Ale místo toho se cítil jen smutný a zrazený... Od chvíle, co z Vincenta udělali vládce města, se změnil k nepoznání. A nevěřil mu, což ho ranilo asi nejvíc.

 

Upír si povzdychl, udělal pár kroků blíž k detektivovi a opřel si hlavu o jeho rameno - jako několikrát předtím. Jediná věc, kterou si dovolil. „Mrzí mě to, Mikaeli.“ Nepochyboval o tom, že kdyby to šlo, objeví se smrtelníkovi nad hlavou otazník, co to má všechno znamenat. Neznamenalo to nic a zároveň to znamenalo všechno. A to byl asi Vincentův největší problém.

 

"To mě taky, Vincente. Co se to stalo?" hlesl detektiv otřeseně. Když se nedočkal odpovědi, přiložil si jeho ruku na spánek: "Já s ní vážně nespal, přesvědč se."

 

„Já ti věřím,“ vydechl nakonec. „Mikaeli, udělal jsem spoustu věcí. Některé natolik příšerné, že se je ani neodvážím vyslovit a ukázat ti je... nevím, co by to s tvojí myslí provedlo.“

"Je mi jedno, cos udělal... Ale že mi nevěříš, mě pěkně sere, to ti povím upřímně."   

 

„Mikaeli, já ti věřím, ale oni nevěří mě, proto je tu Grayová. Proto jsem s tebou úplně omezil kontakt. Jestli mě z něčeho podezřívají - a že je toho určitě hodně, nesmím kolem sebe mít nikoho, na kom mi záleží. Těmhle by ses neubránil.“ Upír si povzdechl. Všechno to byla pravda a on si nemohl dovolit ještě někoho ztratit. Jean se někam ukryje, uteče, ale Mikaela by našli, zajali, mučili a spoustu dalšího nepěkného. A on by s tím nesvedl absolutně nic.

 

"A stojí ti ten pofidérní klid za to?" zašeptal detektiv a vztáhl ruku, aby se ho vzápětí opatrně dotknul. "Stojí ti to za to, když už deset let všichni od vás i od nás ví, že jsme schopný si rozumně promluvit a nezabít se při tom? Deset let se přátelíme, myslíš, že jestli by toho chtěl někdo zneužít, že ho odradí, když spolu pár měsíců nebudeme mluvit? Tomu přece sám nevěříš..."

 

„Mikaeli, tohle není legrace. Udělal jsem vážně hrozné věci.“

 

"To je nás víc," zamumlal detektiv. "Ale sám víš, že jestli budou chtít najít tvojí slabinu, tak jí najdou, i kdyby ses snažil sebevíc..."

 

„Ne, když si nic nebudeš pamatovat,“ odpověděl Vincent a zasekl se. Vážně to řekl nahlas? Vážně byl ochotný zajít tak daleko?

 

"Ne," odpověděl Mikael. "Vím nač myslíš, a odpověď zní ne. I kdyby mě měli zabít. A jestli to uděláš proti mojí vůli, tak zabiju já tebe!"

 

„Můj milý Mikaeli,“ usmál se najednou upír, „nebudeš si mě pamatovat. Nikdy jsi mě nepotkal, nikdy jsme spolu nespolupracovali.“

 

"To je ta potíž, Vincente..." vrátil mu úsměv a zdvihl mu ukazováčkem bradu, jakoby se ho chystal políbit. "Ono to totiž nebude napořád. Už jsi se o to jednou pokusil... A mě se to vrací, v útržích, ve snech. Něco jsi mi řekl, tenkrát, když už mě byl Grayová poprvé a naposled na návštěvě. Sice ještě nevím co, ale jsem si jistý, že jednou se vrátí i to."

 

„A kdo říká, že by to udělal, jako posledně?“ Vincent mu uhnul a chytil jeho ruku za zápěstí. Cítil proudící krev, cítil tep srdce, cítil _život._ Ne, o tohle nesmí přijít. Nikdy.

 

"To už mě radši rovnou zabij, ale nedělej ze mě trosku s vymytým mozkem," odtušil po chvíli. "Jestli se tak moc bojíš, já se smrtí celkem kamarádím."

 

„Ty jsi nepochopil záměr, Mikaeli. Nepamatoval by sis pouze mě.“

 

"To je skoro jako mít vymytej mozek. Takže tě žádám, nedělej to... Mohl bys to respektovat?“

 

„Dobře,“ odkýval nakonec nerad Vincent.

 

Detektiv se usmál, tak trochu smutně. Najednou mu bylo po těle všelijak a na krku ještě cítil Vincentův dech a tělem mu ještě trochu probíhal třas z toho, jak se z něj Vincent napil... Jak to bylo báječné, cítit, že je zase jeho součástí. Vždycky jí byl. Už od chvíle, kdy si dokázali rozumně promluvit a nezabít se. Dávno předtím, než začalo tohle šílenství.

A když tak uvažoval nad ním, nad sebou, nad tím, co cítí, kolik let už uplynulo, když nad tím vším uvažoval dost dlouho, vycházelo mu z toho jediné, co mohl udělat.

Sklonil se a políbil ho. Ne náznakem, ne omylem, ale s plným vědomím a nefalšovaně.

 

Vincent se k němu přitiskl, pomalu otevřel ústa a nechal Mikaela vstoupit. Cítil jeho jazyk, jak prozkoumává jeho ústa, cítil tíhu těla na svém a byl to báječný pocit. „Mikaeli, tohle nemůžu... Nemůžu ztratit ještě tebe.“

 

"To se stane teprve tehdy, až mě definitivně nasereš nějakou svojí kravinou, a teď mlč!" přikázal mu detektiv drsně a pro jistotu si to ještě pojistil, aby tu pusu opravdu zavřel. Pokoušel se dohnat ztracený čas, co na tom, že to nešlo.

 

Cítil tu naléhavost, cítil všechno. Skrze Pouto, i na dotek. Mikael to myslel vážně, teď a tady. Na ničem jiném nezáleželo. Nechal se líbat a snad by byl přísahal, že detektiv by zašel i dál, kdyby byli někde jinde a ne v té zašpiněné uličce.

"Pozval bych tě domů, ale ty by ses asi nenechal..." Vjel mu prsty do vlasů a zvrátil hlavu. Byl přece jen o něco vyšší. A Vincentovi to ani za mák nevadilo.

 

„Co tě k tomu vede?“ Byl udýchaný, tlukot srdce v jeho hlavě se zrychloval a začínal znovu pociťovat hlad. A vášeň - tak silnou, že jej mohla spálit.

 

"To že jsi pan Pravidlo, že by?" zasmál se Mikael hrdelním smíchem a políbil ho pod ucho. "A tisíc jinejch důvodů, který ovšem můžou a nemusej bejt správný."

 

Vincent se pousmál. Na jednu stranu měl pravdu. Na druhou stranu... „Půjdu.“

 

"I když kouzlo okamžiku vyprchá?" zeptal se potutelně Mikael a dál ho líbal po uchem, dolů na krk, až narazil na límec hedvábné košile.

 

„I přesto. Klidně si vedle tebe jen lehnu, nebo si s tebou dám kafe, a pak zase odejdu.“

 

"No, to by byla věčná škoda..." Pousmál se, pak od něj odstoupil a frajersky se rozkročil. "Půjdem pěšky, nebo ti mám zavolat taxi?"

 

„Mně? Taxi? Mikaeli, Mikaeli... Auto bude potřebovat ty,“pousmál se nakonec, ještě jej rychle políbil a byl pryč.

 

"Nejsou na tohle předpisy, takhle náhodou?" křikl za ním, ale bylo pozdě. Zůstal na ulici stát sám a Vincent si ten svůj náskok patřičně užíval. Nezbývalo mu, než opravdu chytit taxi a potlačit představy, co by zatím mohl v jeho bytě udělat... Třeba i sám se sebou.

Taxikáři slíbil královskou odměnu, kterou si rozhodně dovolit nemohl, ale vzal to čert. Když se zahlédl v zrcátku, viděl tam znovu sám sebe, jen bez strniště, pomačkaného chlápka s kruhy pod očima, který vypadá, že dlouho nejedl a ještě déle nespal. A tak to mělo být.

Doma byl za deset minut a v minutě jedenácté otevřel dveře do svého bytu.

Vincent se rozvaloval v jeho křesle se sklenkou vína a v klidu upíjel. "Trvalo ti to dlouho," poznamenal suše a zvedl koutek úst v náznaku úsměvu.

 

"Nesýčkuj, aspoň sis mohl udělat pohodlí," odtušil, pak odložil kabát na věšák a pistoli na stolek. Byly koneckonců i doby, kdy si zvykl s ní spát, tohle byl dost velký ústupek jeho paranoie. Vincent mu mezitím nalil panáka skotské, což byla ještě lepší varianta, než víno...

 

"Možná jsem si vzpomněl, co jsi mi to tehdy říkal, u mně v ložnici... A pak ses pokusil, abych to zapomenul," pousmál se Mikael po prvním doušku.

 

"Ano? A co jsem říkal?"

 

"Schválně, co? Ať vím, jestli jsem se trefil." Zeširoka se zazubil.

 

"Buď sis vzpomněl nebo ne, Mikaeli," odpověděl pomalu upír a odložil skleničku na stolek.

 

"Ale no tak... Jen jsem si chtěl ověřit, že jsem si vzpomněl správně," dopil tu svoji a přiblížil se k němu. Něco ve Vincentově pohledu ho k sobě lákalo jako můru láká světlo.

 

"Ne, řekni mi, na co sis vzpomněl."

 

"Říkal jsi, že mě miluješ." Došel až k němu a sklonil se tak, aby se oběma rukama opíral vedle jeho hlavy. Aby mu Vincent nemohl utéct.

"Ano, to říkal," odpověděl upír pomalu a zadíval se detektivovi do očí. Neviděl v nich žádné překvapení, ani opovržení. Skoro jakoby to věděl dlouho a jen čekal, až Vincent udělá první krok. Fakt, že měl Mikael ruce opřené tak šikovně, že nebylo kam utéct... Nelíbilo se mu to, ale zase - vážně by byl detektiv schopný mu ublížit?

 

"Proč jsi mi potom vymazal paměť?" zašeptal Mikael a nosem se skoro dotýkal jeho bledé kůže. Ale jenom skoro, Vincent mohl cítit jeho teplo, vůni skotské, která se mísila s kolínskou, ale vlastně si mohl jen představovat, jestli je to skutečné…

 

„To si nepamatuješ? Nesměl sis to pamatovat.“ Vincent uhnul pohledem a povzdechl si. Proč jednou nemohlo být všechno lehké a jednoduché. Kdyby tady nebyla Grayová, kdyby nezabil Victorii, kdyby, kdyby, kdyby...

 

"Už jsi mohl pochopit, že já nejsem jen tak někdo a vaše upírské triky tak nikdy nejsou spolehlivé, vaše veličenstvo," pousmál se Mikael a když mu Vincent tak příhodně nastavil tvář, zlehka ho políbil. "Ještě pořád mě miluješ, Vincente?" hlesl potom, zatímco se jeho přítel urputně díval stranou a kdyby to bylo možné, tak by se i červenal.

 

„Ano... Už velmi, velmi dlouhou dobu, Mikaeli,“ vydechl a zadíval se na něj. Teď už svému strachu, svým výčitkám čelit musel. Tentokrát se nedalo nikam utéct.

 

"A myslíš si, že já nemám právo to vědět? Nebo proč jsi to udělal?" pokračoval Mikael, stále tak znepokojivě blízko jeho tváře. Nehnul se ani o milimetr.

 

„Protože Victorie s tebou měla jisté plány. Zabil bych pro tebe, Mikaeli. Jen abys byl v bezpečí.“

 

"Aha... A teď? Victorie už není, jsi jen ty, jenom ty, Vincente... Co dál?"

 

„Místo ní je tu Samantha Grayová. Možná se dá považovat za moji podřízenou, ale záleží jen a jen na ní, jestli mi dají hlavu na špalek nebo ne...“

 

"Ne, není tady... Nikde ji tu nevidím, vidím jen tebe," pousmál se a znovu ho lehce políbil, tentokrát na rty. "Grayová tu není, jsme tu jen ty a já."

 

Vincent se pousmál. Mikael to vždy zjednodušoval. Ale nikdy jej ještě takhle nesváděl - a že to bylo těžké pokušení. Ten úsměv, pohled i to, jak moc blízko byl. „Mikaeli...“

 

"Ano? Hodláš protestovat?" ušklíbl se detektiv.

 

„Vypadám na to?“ Nehodlal protestovat. Vlastně jej chtěl dokonce i povzbudit, ale nechtěl to zkazit. Navíc se mu nabízela, pro něj, dost důležitá otázka. „Co cítíš ty, Mikaeli?“

 

"Po všech těch hrách, u kterých neznám pravidla? Jsem asi cvok, ale jsi patrně ten nejdůležitější bejvalej člověk v mým životě. Některý lidi tomu říkají láska..."

 

„Doopravdy?“ Vincent byl překvapený. To nemohl popřít. Že by jej Mikael vážně... miloval?

 

"Podle všech mejch chabejch znalostí o lásce, podle těch zbejvajících nadějí, který moje bejvalá nestačila zabít... Jo. Takhle to má vypadat, myslím uvnitř člověka."

 

„Pochybuji, že tenhle vztah je něco, po čem bys celý život toužil,“ pousmál se Vincent a pohladil jej po tváři, ukazováčkem sjel na bradu a potom na krk, kde ještě byly pod límcem vidět dvě ranky. Malé, téměř neviditelné, pokud jste nevěděli, kam se podívat. Ale on to viděl... i cítil.

 

"Na tyhle kecy ti zcela upřímně seru, Vinci," zamručel Mikael hrdelně, když ten prst obkroužil jeho poznamenanou tepnu. Strašně dlouho za to byl na Vincenta naštvaný... A pak zjistil, že se vlastně nic nezměnilo.

 

„Mohu?“ optal se upír a rukama sjel na boky detektiva, aby si jej mohl přitáhnout blíž k sobě, posadit na svůj klín.

 

Nebránil se, naopak celkem ochotně umístil svoje kolena podél Vincentových boků a posadil se mu na stehna.

"Takhle?" usmál se potom mírně nakřivo, když ucítil, jak si ho upír sune výš.

 

„Takhle,“ potvrdil potom Vincent a lehce ho políbil na skráň. Tohle bylo tak příjemné. Dlouho nezažil tak pěkný, téměř lidský pocit a vypadalo to, že i Mikael si to užívá.

 

A ono to nejen vypadalo. Opravdu si to užíval, dokonce trochu přivíral oči. Pak pomalu sklouznul rukama dolů a položil je Vincentovi na ramena. Pevně je sevřel, jakoby potřeboval oporu k tomu, co se chystal udělat. A když ho Vincent počastoval poněkud udiveným pohledem, sklonil se a hladově ho políbil. Cítil, jak ho mírně škrábly Vincentovy špičáky a vzápětí mu po rtech přejel jeho jazyk. Uvědomil si, že pro něj by klidně ztratil hlavu, kdyby to bylo potřeba. Bože, on ho vážně miloval.

 

Upír jej k sobě pevně tiskl, chtěl stále cítit Mikaelovo tělo na svém, jeho teplo, jeho váhu - všechno. Tak dlouho o tom snil, ale realita byla mnohem lepší, než snění. Už jenom proto, že Mikael k němu cítil to samé a nebál se to dát najevo.

 

V tuhle chvíli se mu pokoušel dostat pod košili, zatímco se ze rtů přesunul na jeho krk, snad aby mu připomněl, jaké to je, když vás někdo kouše do krční tepny. Mikaelova dobrá i špatná vlastnost byla, že se neptal, dokud se neozval protest. On se tedy neptal ani normálně, ale o to teď nešlo.

Detektiv si v tu chvíli plně uvědomoval jedno, chce ho. Chce ho tak strašně moc, že je naprosto vyloučeno, aby o tom Vincent skrze pouto nevěděl. Možná proto se nebránil, když se konečně dostal pod košili k jeho nahému hrudníku... Upírova kůže byla pořád stejně hladká, jako si ji pamatoval ještě z doby, kdy u něj Vincent občas přespal. Naposledy tehdy, když mu koupil novou postel... Usmál se té vzpomínce. Pak ho znovu hladově a vášnivě políbil. A najednou se cítil svobodný.

 

Vincent cítil, jak Pouto sílí a obával se jediného - postupu na další, silnější úroveň. Pamatoval si Mikaelovu reakci na jeho oznámení, ale tentokrát věřil, že mu to vadit nebude a hlavně ani netušil, jak by mu to v takové situaci měl říct. Hlavně ani nechtěl, protože u sebe měl konečně člověka po kterém toužil roky. Bylo to jako sen, ze kterého se Vincent nechtěl probudit. Bohové, jak on byl vášnivý.

 

Když z něj tu košili dostal úplně, detektiv se na něj podíval a trochu se pousmál.

"Co takhle postel?" navrhl šeptem.

 

„Rozhodně to pro tebe bude pohodlnější,“ odpověděl Deveraux.

 

"A tobě to tam bude víc slušet..."


	19. Chapter 19

"Vážně ti to víc sluší," pousmál se o chvíli později, kdy se nad ním skláněl a znovu ho líbal. Polonahému Vincentovi to v jeho peřinách slušelo a Mikael si tak říkal, že kdyby to bylo možné, nejspíš by se v tuhle chvíli upíří vládce červenal jako malá holka.

 

"Mikaeli…" zašeptal skoro bez dechu a on mu položil prst na rty.

 

"Pšt. Na to bude dost času. Vždyť jsi nesmrtelný," pousmál se křivě a pak ho políbil, když viděl, že se nadechuje k dalším slovům. Mluvením už strávili dost dlouhou dobu, Vincent byl přece nesmrtelný a on se taky umřít nechystal. Měli dost času. Nebo si to alespoň oba dva mysleli.

 

A mysleli si to do dalšího dne.

 

×

 

Pamatoval si jen tu tmu a nic víc. Pamatoval si ten pocit obrovského temného prázdna, které se mu zničehonic rozlilo mozkem a zakrylo úplně všechno, co snad bývalo jeho životem. Pamatoval si ten dutý zvuk, který se mu odrážel v hlavě. A jen tohle představovalo pojítko mezi současností a minulostí, která možná kdysi, někde byla.

Když se probudil, cítil se vygumovaný, jako harddisk, který jen čeká na zapsání nových dat.

A zůstalo to tak celých padesát let.

 

×

 

Dozvěděl se o tom ihned. Že detektiv zmizel, že je pohřešovaný. Zůstalo to tak po celý měsíc, po kterém strhli pečeť z jeho dveří, všechny věci uložili do krabic a ty potom do policejního skladu pro případ... Pro případ, že by se detektiv Mikael S objevil. Jenže nikde nikdo. Celé dny, týdny, měsíce, roky.

Vincent, vládce Města, byl zoufalý. Pouto mlčelo, odmítalo s ním mluvit a volání krve bylo neúprosné. Zešílel by z toho, kdyby se jednoho krásného dne neobjevil Jean a nedal mu pár lekcí.

Skládaly se z pár facek, pár litrů krve, ještě zabalené v těle docela pohledné dámy kolem třicítky, a prozradil mu, že v krevní bance je ještě pár konzerv s Mikaelovou krví, takže pokud s ní bude šetřit... A nakonec mu prostě nalil trochu vína s krví, svedl ho a beze studu přefiknul. A Vinc se nechal.

Konzervy s Mikaelovou krví mu na pár měsíců vydržely, ale když došly, musel akorát pít víc krve, než kdyby byl Mikael s ním.

Jean byl od té chvíle pro něj něco jako slunce. Pomáhal mu, vyslechl ho a společně trávené noci patřily k jeho oblíbeným. Po pár letech dokonce mohl říct, že to, co k Jeanovi cítí - je láska.

Samozřejmě, že myslel na detektiva - jeho přítel mu to ani nezazlíval, ale tu bolest pomalu Jean uzdravoval a pomáhal mu zapomínat na tu příšernou ztrátu. Ovšem nic nebylo lehké - ze začátku. Občas se při milování přeřekl, pokud si na chvíli zdříml - mluvil ze spaní, dokonce jej chytaly záchvaty a halucinace, ale Jean tu stále byl a držel při něm - až všechno jednou ustalo.

Pouto v jeho mysli bylo stále, ale už ho netýralo, natož aby se ho snažilo zabít... Ne, Mikael byl zkrátka pryč a to byl fakt se kterým se nedalo nic dělat. Zmizel a nejspíš navždycky, protože žádné pátrací akce nepřinesly kýžené výsledky.

 

Velvyslankyně Grayová nakonec odjela poměrně záhy. Tedy počítáno na upírské vnímání času. Člověk by asi dva roky slovem "záhy" neoznačil. Aspoň se jí zbavili, její zpráva Radě byla kupodivu příznivá a Vincenta naprosto neoficiálně potvrdila na postu neomezeného vládce Města. Všechno zlé je pro něco dobré, až na to, že v té době byl Vincent skorem ochotný se plazit v prachu, jen kdyby měl Mikaela zpátky.

První roky vnímal spíš jen jako v mlze, byl to Jean, kdo mu udržoval kontakt s vnějším světem.

Nakonec se to ale ustálilo. Rána na srdci se sice nezahojila, ale tu tupou bolest se postupně naučil nevnímat. Co mohl dělat jiného? Kdysi a dávno (až se mu to zdálo jako z jiného světa) zvažoval, že Mikaela nechá, aby ho zabil. Detektiv to odmítl. Nepochyboval, že kdyby tu samou žádost přednesl Jeanovi, dostane se mu téhož. Musel se s tím naučit žít.

 

 

Vítr mu pročechral vlasy a pohrával si s jeho rozepnutým kabátem. Shodou okolností si připomněl, že ten samý na sobě měl, když se setkali poprvé. Ten tmavý s hodně sponami. Smutně se pousmál a položil na chladný kámen kytici. V chladné zemi nikdo nikdy neležel, ani když ten náhrobek pokládali, zřejmě ani nikdy nebude, ale slušelo se to. Když už nebyla žádná naděje, že se jeho tělo objeví.

Vincent zavřel oči a zhluboka nasál vůni posekané trávy. Netušil, jestli na detektivův hrob chodí někdo jiný, kromě něj, ale on mu sem pravidelně nosil květiny. Alespoň toto sentimentální gesto si dovolil.

 

I když ani nevěděl, jestli je mrtvý. Pouto mlčelo, jakoby tam ani nebylo. Popravdě, neodvažoval se po něm pátrat. Bál se, co by se mohl dozvědět.


	20. Chapter 20

_Měl jsem sny. Spoustu snů natřených na šedo. Spoustu divných snů, ze kterých mě bolela hlava. A potom přišla zvýšená dávka léků, na chvíli to ustalo. A pak to přišlo zas. Nevěděl jsem proč a k čemu mi jsou takové sny, ale co jsem mohl dělat._

_Zabíjet mi ještě nedovolili. Ale byl jsem si vcelku jistý, že potom bych přišel na jiné myšlenky._

 

×××

 

Byl by to jeden z těch pěkných dnů. Jeden z těch _klidných_ dnů. Pokud by k němu ovšem nevtrhl Jean bez pozvání a s několika upíry za zády. Poznal je podle kroků.

 

„Co se děje?“ položil otázku Vincent a neobtěžoval se vzhlédnout od složky, kterou si zrovna pročítal.

 

„Někdo nás vraždí - to se děje!“ Zoufalý hlas jej přiměl zvednout zrak na Jeana. Vypadal strašně. Jean, jeho ztělesnění ironického klidu, měl rozcuchané vlasy a vypadal, že se po cestě sem porval nejméně se třemi lovci, bandou vlkodlaků a samotnou Radou...

 

„Jeane, uklidni se. Co se stalo _tobě?_ “zeptal se Vincent a kývl na upíry, aby je nechali samotné. Potom přešel k baru a nalil svému příteli víno, aby se trochu zklidnil.

 

Přítel na něj pohlédl krhavýma očima. Pak se napil. "Potkal jsem se s ním, Vincente... A není to obyčejný Lovec. Kdybych neutekl, neutekl jak malý harant, tak mám v srdci kůl."

 

„Kdo to je? Neříkej-“ Vzpomněl si na tu chvíli před několika lety, kdy Jean objevil složku Mikaela. Nedokončený projekt, který se tvářil tak slibně! Naneštěstí jej nikdo nikdy nedokončil. „Neříkej mi, že je na světě nějaká dokončená zrůda!“ Teď se o něj doopravdy pokoušely mdloby. Lovci tu vždy byli a vždy budou, i když poslední roky byli mnohem klidnější, ale...

 

"Neviděl jsem mu do očí, Vincente, takže ti nemůžu říct, co bys chtěl vědět... Ale můžu ti říct, že se s ním nechceš potkat. Nikdo z nás."

 

„Jeane, mohl tě zabít,“ zašeptal vládce a objal svého přítele. Nemohl ztratit dalšího člověka ve svém životě - důležitého člověka.

 

"To už mi taky došlo." Přitiskl si ho k sobě. Vincent voněl, jako vždycky. Ale tentokrát Jean tu vůni vdechoval s vědomím, že to může být naposledy... "Co budeme dělat, Vincente?" zeptal se potom.

 

Vládce jej pohladil po vlasech a povzdechl si. Musel si to promyslet. Tohle bylo špatné a už jen dnešní den toho byl důkazem - že jim nastávají perné chvíle. Netušil, co by mohlo být horšího. Něžně se přitiskl na Jeanovy rty a přejel mu dlaní po krku. Jeho rty měly chuť červeného vína, v pozadí cítil i krev. Líbat ho znamenalo pro Vincenta druhou šanci na život. Kdysi, kdysi do něj byl zblázněný, ale uvědomil  si, že to nemá smysl, dokud byla Vicki na živu. A potom se dlouho neviděli, nemluvili spolu a on potkal Mikaela. Ten se ho nebál, dovoloval si na něj a zachránil mu několikrát život. Zamiloval se do něj a detektiv jeho city opětoval, i přes všechnu svoji nevoli k jeho rase. Pouto vytvořil neúmyslně, přesto tu bylo. A pak zmizel.

 

Jean tu pro něj byl vždycky. Respektoval jeho přání, jeho touhy, miloval ho celá staletí a byl ochotný na Vincenta počkat. A vyplatilo se mu to. Vincent jej miloval, miloval však i Mikaela a oba to věděli.

Vincent znovu přejel dlaní po tmavých a rozcuchaných vlasech, vtiskl polibek na čelo a pustil ho. „Dojdi si do sprchy Jeane, něco vymyslím,“ pronesl potom do ticha místnosti a posadil se znovu za stůl.

 

Jeho přítel se však ani nehnul. Zvrátil se zpátky do křesla a znovu se napil vína. Kdyby toho jeho srdce bylo ještě schopné, jistě by mu teď zběsile tlouklo o žebra ve snaze procpat se ven. Už to bylo dost let, co ho někdo takhle vyděsil…

Už to bylo dost let, co mu šlo tak těsně o život, sakra práce!

 

"Jeane…" Vincentův hlas zněl měkce. "Říkal jsem, aby sis dal sprchu."

 

"Budeš muset povolat pomoc od Rady. Nic jiného nám nezbude."

 

„Jeane, běž do sprchy, uklidni se, ano? Na něco přijdu,“ pousmál se slabě, i když si sám uvědomoval vážnost situace.

 

"Jsem v klidu, Vincente, ale... Víme to oba, nikdo jiný než Rada nám nemůže pomoct."

 

„Svolám ji zítra, dnes už nestihnou přijít. Je to dlouho, co se nás někdo snažil takhle tvrdošíjně zabít, že?“ optal se potichu vládce a pohlédl na Jeana skrze okraj poháru, když upíjel.

 

"Popravdě, nevzpomínám si, že bychom kdy byli v takovém ohrožení. Protože ať je to kdo je to, vraždí tvoje lidi. Poradce, náměstky... Chtěl zabít mě, ne tvé strážné, Vincente."

 

„To ovšem mění podmínky.“ Vládce si promnul kořen nosu a vstal z křesla. Od Jeana vzal pohár s vínem a položil jej na stůl, poté uchopil svého přítele za ruku a přinutil jej zvednout se. „Pojď do té sprchy.“

 

"Oh, neříkal jsi, že budeš promýšlet náš další postup?" Jean se lehce pousmál a ten úsměv doprovodil tázavým nakloněním hlavy. Důkladně si svého přítele a milence prohlédl. "Vypadáš dobře, Vincente, to se mi líbí." 

 

Ten však jen pozvedl obočí a nasadil udivený výraz. Teatrálně se podíval na své oblečení a pohladil Jeana po tváři. „Nepovídej.“

 

"Ano, vypadáš každým rokem lépe a lépe, má lásko." Přitáhl si ho blíž a políbil ho na ústa. "Pojď si tu sprchu dát se mnou, taky ti to jen prospěje. A kdo ví? Možná jsem zraněný." Ten úsměv byl vychytralý.

 

„Byl bych raději, kdybys nebyl,“ zamumlal do polibku do přitiskl ho na sebe více. Rukou zajel pod špinavé triko a zatahal za jeho lem, aby dal příteli najevo, co má v plánu. Ten potom jen zvedl za neustálého líbání ruce, aby mu Vincent vršek oblečení mohl svléknout.

 

"Navrhuju ti, aby ses důkladně přesvědčil," odtušil potom Jean s ledovým klidem a na oplátku svlékl Vincentovu drahou košili. Vládce města vypadal opravdu lákavě a on mu podléhal víc než ochotně. "Přece jen jsme se poprali a jen tak tak jsem mu unikl. Myslím, že si zasloužím trochu té péče." Přitáhl si jeho hlavu a zatímco ho líbal, rozvázal černou sametovou stuhu a rozpustil mu vlasy. "Mhmmmm... Navrhuji ti, aby ses opravdu důkladně přesvědčil, protože jestli to neuděláš, tak se naprosto znemožním."

 

Vincent se potichu zasmál. „Ty a znemožnit se? Copak to jde? Jeane, jsi ztělesnění dokonalosti, ty se znemožnit nemůžeš.“ Nakonec jej uchopil za ruku a odvedl do své koupelny. „Co tě tak na mých vlasech fascinuje?“ zamumlal si pod nosem, když mu do očí spadl další pramen světlých vlasů.

 

"Jsou krásné, hebké a naprosto dokonalé. Podtrhují tvoji krásu... Rád se jich dotýkám. A mám rád, když se dotýkáš ty mě, ale to víš, ty malý, dokonalý zmetku." Lehce se ušklíbl a pustil teplou vodu.

 

Když Vincentovi dopadly na ramena první kapky, slastí přivřel oči a stoupl si pod proud vody - Jeana stáhl sebou. Zataháním za vlasy jej donutil zaklonit hlavu a přisál se na hebkou kůži na krku, čímž z přítele dostal slabé zasténání.

 

Jaké by to bylo, kdyby se upír napil z upíra, napadlo Jeana jako už tolikrát předtím. Jen taková neškodná myšlenka... Trochu kacířská, že áno. Ale spojená se vším příjemným, co mělo následovat. (Občas měl za to, že důvod, proč se Vincent s takovou vášní vrhá na jeho krk, souvisí s jeho vztahem k Mikaelovi.)

Otočil se mu v náručí a zatímco Vincent líbal jeho šíji, natáhl se pro šampón.

"Umyju ti vlasy, chceš?"

 

„A zůstaneš jenom u vlasů?“ odpověděl otázkou tázaný, ale to už mu hbité prsty masírovaly pokožku a vytvářely tak pěnu. Bylo to příjemné, velmi příjemné - na chvíli vypnout, na nic nemyslet a relaxovat v náruči milovaného.

 

"No, potom můžeš umýt vlasy ty mě a potom už bude záležet na okolnostech." Jean se zazubil a laškovně se vrhnul na Vincentův krk. Chutnal sladce, nikdy ho nebude mít dost. A pak najednou stiskl víc, ani to neměl prvně v úmyslu, prostě se to tak nějak stalo. Ostré zuby prorazily kůži a na jazyku ho polechtala chuť krve. Sevřel ranku rty. Vincent zasténal a Jean se usmál.

 

„Provokatére,“ splynulo Vincentovi ze rtů, když si Jeana přidržel. Cítil, jak z něj krev vytéká, cítil hbitý jazyk přejíždějící kolem ranek, po kůži, než se zuby opět zabořily do masa a ústa začala znovu sát. Byl to osvobozující pocit, přesto by to nikomu jinému nikdy nedovolil.

Na mysl mu po dlouhých letech přišel Mikael... Mikael, který takhle nastavoval hrdlo jeho zubům, jeho rtům. Pouto, které se mezi nimi vytvořilo. Jeanova ruka mu sjela na kostrč a přitiskla ho k příteli blíž. "Chutnáš sladce. Vážně," zahuhlal Jean a napil se víc.

 

„Ah, Jeane, Jeane, Jeane,“ sténal Vincent, než se nechal ovládnout a vtáhnout do víru vášně s ním. A pak se zakousl do jeho ramene. Protrhl jemnou kůži a přirazil svého milence na stěnu sprchového koutu.

 

Jean zavřel oči a užíval si to. Takže kvůli tomu byl jeho klub pořád narvaný až po střechu, oh ano, rozhodně to chápal, teď už do důsledků... Z hrdla se mu vydralo zrádné zasténání, tělo ho zradilo. "Tomu říkáš péče o přítele, který přežil vlastní smrt?" Tak dlouhá věta? Páni!

 

Odtrhl se od milencova ramene a přejel si jazykem po zakrvavených rtech a pak se vrhl na ty Jeanovy. Cítil sebe, cítil jeho, dlaněmi přejížděl po bocích, zádech, tiskl se k jeho tělu, jakoby neměl nastat zítřek a sténal mu do rtů. „A není ti snad lépe?“

 

"Myslím, že mám modřinu kolem pravé bradavky, asi by ses na ni měl zaměřit." Jean ho zatahal za vlasy a nasměroval ho ke svému hrudníku. Voda kolem nich crčela, zahalovala koupelnu do voňavé páry a jemu bylo dobře. Možná málem dneska umřel, ale jen málem a jen možná, a Vincentovy rty, které ochotně následovaly místo určení, mu to vynahrazovaly. Zvlášť když se potom posunuly níž a níž...

 

Jean se přistihnul, že už se nemůže dočkat...

 

Vincent mu vtiskl polibek na bok a přidržel jej rukama, aby sebou nijak neškubal a nesnažil se nějak svoje potěšení urychlit, když jej vzal do úst. A Jean sténal a kroutil se, až nakonec jeho ruce spočinuly na Vincově hlavě a určovaly to správné tempo. Jean byl vždy temperamentní, co se postele týkalo.

 

Po chvíli ho prostě vytáhl nahoru, otočil čelem ke zdi a zatímco Vincentova záda masíroval proud vody, Jeanovy prsty mu škádlivě klouzaly po páteři níž a níž.

"Ty malý provokatére, chceš mě připravit o rozum?" zamumlal mu do ucha a olízl ranku, která se nacházela pod ním. "Co by sis beze mě počal."

 

„Nehodlám to zjišťovat,“ prozradil mu vládce a pousmál se.

 

"Tvé jediné štěstí," zavrněl Jean a vklouzl do něj. Vincentovo tělo ho přijalo jako obvykle uvolněné, vláčné, horké.

Vincentovy dlaně se přitiskly na dlaždičky sprchy, s každým přírazem lehce popojely nahoru, dokud jej nepřikryly ruce jeho společníka. Jean mu vzdychal do ucha, občas jej lehce kousnul, ale na chvilku nepovolil. A vládce Města sténal, zakláněl hlavu a prosil, aby jeho milenec nikdy nepřestal, aby mu dal víc.

 

Což tedy jeho vrchní poradce přijal s uspokojivým mručením. Tiskl Vincenta na stěnu, ani trochu ho nešetřil a světlý krk byl pokrytý drobnými modřinkami. Nikdy mu nepřipadal krásnější, než v takových chvílích. Protože v takových chvílích byl jen jeho a ať už při tom myslel na kohokoliv, Jean nežárlil. Protože on líbal Vincentovy rty, on mu přinášel slast a bral si potěšení z jeho těla.

 

„Jeane!“ sténal jako smyslů zbavený. Už před lety si místo tmavých dlouhých vlasů přestal představovat krátké, protože ať už byl milenec jakýkoliv, tohle si nezasloužil. A teď měl jeho plnou pozornost dokonce i v mysli.

 

"Jen se tomu poddej," zašeptal mu svůdný hlas do ucha a Jean se přitiskl k jeho zádům.

 

„Kousni,“ zasténal nakonec a stiskl Jeanovy prsty mezi svými.

 

Nemusel prosit dvakrát, Jeanova ústa neomylně vyhledala vhodné místo... Zahryzl se a z chuti té krve se mu skoro zatočila hlava.


	21. Chapter 21

Svolaná Rada nakonec jen přemýšlela a hádala se pouze několik hodin s tím, že mu pošlou specialistu, který by měl do týdne dorazit. Ale vzhledem k tomu, co věděli o jeho věku a tudíž si alespoň trochu domyslili Vincentův původ, nedělali si starosti, že by se nezvládl ubránit.

Vládce si pouze povzdechl a pomyslel si cosi o tupých a omezených upírech, kteří si mysleli, že žádný Lovec nikdy nepřijde. Neochotně, velmi neochotně vytáhl složku, akorát beze jména a nějakých osobních údajů a předhodil jim to jako psu kus žvance.

A pak se rozpoutalo peklo. Jeden hlas mluvil přes druhý, několik sklenic s vínem skončilo rozlitých, jak pár členů prudce vstalo.

 

“Kde jste k tomu přišel?“ nebo “Co to má sakra být?“ byly nejčastější otázky. Na tu první samozřejmě nehodlal odpovídat. Podrazil by tím nohy jak Jeanovi, tak sobě.

 

Pak vstal oficiálně nejváženější člen rady, jeden z Prvních a muž, který si i uprostřed běsnění dokázal zachovat něco jako zdravý rozum.

"A jste si jistý, Vincente, že je to skutečně on?" položil otázku, která měla zaznít jako první.

 

„To nevím, jen říkám, že mám podklady k tomu, jak by měl být teoreticky složený. Tenhle byl nedokončený. Otázkou je, jestli je to ten samý nebo nám jich tu někde pobíhá víc - dokončených.“

 

"A je v těch vašich podkladech někde zmínka o tom, jak něco takového zabít? Jak se proti tomu monstru můžeme bránit?"

 

Vincent se na něj podíval a usmál se. Monstrum - přesně to byli oni pro lidstvo. A Lovci byli monstra zase pro upíry. Jaký to paradox, že lidstvo vytváří nakonec ještě horší zrůdy, než jsou upíři. „To je ten háček. Nemáme se jak bránit.“

 

"Slyšel jsem, že vraždí hlavně u vás ve Městě, Vincente. Jakoby měl něco proti vám osobně," ozval se jiný člen rady, z těch, kteří měli sklony se považovat za vládnoucí rasu na zemi. "Možná jsme v tom případě z obliga. A jestli víte, že to nelze zabít, nechápu, proč se obracíte na nás... Vy jste Vládce, když si vy nevíte rady... Ostatně, co ten váš lidský přítel? Ten by vám neporadil?"

 

„Ten už je několik let nezvěstný. Dobře, neřešte to tedy, jen  aby si pak někdo nestěžoval, že jsem vás nezavolal a nesnažil se něco dělat. Myslíte si, že až skončí tady, tak přestane? Aby vás jednou nenavštívil v posteli,“ podotkl kousavě Vincent.

 

"Počkejte!" zarazil je sir Gosling. Pak se obrátil na Vincenta. "Co je pravdy na tom, že vraždí výhradně vaše lidi?"

 

„Je to pravda. Pokoušel se zabít i Jeana, po ochrance vůbec nešel, jakoby tam ani nebyla. Jde po mých blízkých. Přijde mi to jako nějaká osobní msta.“

 

Sir Gosling na něj hleděl, jakoby se mu pokoušel číst v duši... Rozhostilo se ticho. Někdo v tomhle sále věděl víc, než bylo zdrávo. Někdo. Kdo?!

"Pokud Radě dáte tyto materiály k dispozici, pokusíme se pro vás udělat, co bude v našich silách, Vincente. Ovšem nemohu vám slíbit, že se to podaří."

 

„Klidně si je vezměte. Mám kopie,“ zamumlal odpověď. Tohle se mu nelíbilo. Jediný upír, který ho nenáviděl dostatečně na to, aby se ho pokusil zabít, byl mrtvý.

Protože Mikael před těmi padesáti lety odhodil svůj pud sebezáchovy do koše, a přiměl Viktorii, aby mu pomohla. A přežil to.

Jak dávno to bylo a jak bolestná byla ta vzpomínka, která si nemohla vybrat lepší chvíli. Tehdy ho sundal z těch pout, staral se o něj jako o nemluvně... A pak nenávratně zmizel. Jeho úvahy přerušil Goslingův hlas.

 

"Vidím, že u vás jistou dobu pobývala slečna Grayová..."

 

„Na váš příkaz,“ odpověděl trpce Vincent. Nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že v Mikaelově zmizení má prsty ona, ale také to mohlo být prostě tím, že mu byla krajně nesympatická. Nebo tím, že s Mikaelem spala. Možná oboje.

 

A pak dostal ránu mezi oči.

 

"Z naší rady ten příkaz nikdo nevydal, Vincente. Proč bychom také měli?"

 

Vstal ze židle, až se převrátila a její opěradlo bouchlo o mramorovou podlahu. Okraje stolu svíral tak pevně, až mu bělaly klouby a ozývalo se lehké praskání. „Takže Grayová tady neměla co dělat? Nikdo z VÁS všech, co tady sedíte, nevydal příkaz? A to mi říkáte téměř po padesáti pěti letech?!“

 

Sir Gosling také povstal v celé své důstojnosti a Vincent si uvědomil, že tenhle nepsaný vládce rady se narodil jen o pár let později, než Viktorie...

"To skutečně neměla a popravdě mi není jasné, proč nám to vyčítáte. Celou dobu jsme si mysleli, že jen přijala vaše pozvání, koneckonců, byla to velice schopná mladá žena..."

 

„Byla? Jak byla? Žádné moje pozvání nepřijala. Sama mi řekla, že je tu na váš příkaz, vzhledem k těm událostem s Viktorií.“

 

"Smrt Viktorie de Bragelone jsme uzavřeli jako vraždu, u níž se nepodařilo najít viníka, a odložili ad acta... Kdybychom si mysleli něco jiného, tak jste se nikdy nestal vládcem, Vincente. Co se týče slečny Grayové, je mi líto, že vám to musím oznámit, ale od chvíle, co odjela od vás z Města o ní nejsou zprávy. A vzhledem k tomu, že zcizila jisté vzácné a přísně tajné dokumenty, se domnívám, že o ní jen tak neuslyšíme."

 

Deveraux se zamračil a praštil pěstí do stolu. Tohle mu ještě scházelo, aby ta mrcha zmizela. Když teď nad tím tak přemýšlel, určitě v tom měla prsty. Že by Mikaela unesla? Ne, to by se nenechal. Ale mohla ho oblbnout a přesvědčit, aby s ní šel dobrovolně, sám viděl, jak byl detektiv mimo, když ho navštívil po té jejich společné noci.

 

„Potřebuji ji najít. Postarám se o to. Znáte někdo Viktoriina stvořitele? Nikdy mi to jméno neprozradila. Pochybuji, že zvládla před vámi zatajit svůj původ - jak lidský, tak upíří. Takže při nejmenším tušíte, jaký původ mám já. Co ta mrcha vůbec ukradla za dokumenty?“

 

"Ukradla Viktoriinu složku a několik zapečetěných desek..." odpověděl sir Gosling pomalu, protože mu začaly docházet dvě a dvě.

 

"Co bylo v těch deskách?" zeptal se Vincent.

 

"Záznamy o podobných případech, jako je ten, který jste nám dnes předložil. Ještě z doby před válkou. Záznamy, které se nikdy neměly dostat ven, za to je trest smrti..."

 

„A víte, kdo byl její stvořitel? Potřebuji to vědět,“ trval na svém Vincent.

 

"Jak už jsem řekl, Viktoriina složka tu není... My to nevíme," odtušil sir Gosling.

 

„Neříkejte mi, že NIKDO z vás nečetl, ani do té složky nenakoukl, koho že to vlastně dáváte do úřadu?!“

 

"A DOST!" ohradil se sir Gosling. "To už stačilo, řekl jsem, že nevíme, tak nebuďte drzý, Vincente!"

 

„Omlouvám se, prostě mi to nesedí. Složky vlastních poddaných znám nazpaměť, vy, členové Řádu, znáte složky ostatních též určitě, ale královny ne? Proboha,“ vydechl Vincent a začal si to rázovat po místnosti. Mezitím jeden ze sluhů zvedl jeho židli a zase si stoupl na své místo.

 

×××

 

_Měl jsem spoustu snů. Tentokrát byly barevné jako obrázky z dětské knížky. A byla v nic spousta krve, nejčastěji na mých rukou. Mám rád krev, je v ní zvláštní krása... A já si krásy užil tak málo. Pořád mi dávají léky, pořád nevím k čemu. Spím už dobře, hlavu mám lehkou jako z hedvábí. Už můžu zabíjet. Koneckonců, proto jsem byl stvořen, aspoň to tvrdí._

_Každý večer přichází a hladí mě po vlasech. Nemáme jména, nepotřebujeme je._

_"Drahý, drahý, drahý..." šeptá a já mám zavřené oči, protože vím, že pak budu dlouho a tvrdě spát. Po dobře vykonané práci vždycky spím. Vždycky když v tomhle Městě zabiju upíra, usnu potom jako nemluvně._

×××

 

Vincent byl na obchůzce. Všichni tvrdili, jak je to pro něj nebezpečné, ale když se před týdnem se sirem Goslingem dohodl, že než mu okamžitě jakékoliv nové informace pošle, bude lepší, když se bude chovat jako do teď. Což znamenalo vladaření a procházení se městem po nocích. Všude byl klid a nikde nikdo Dokonce i bezdomovci byli zalezlí ve svých úkrytech a žádné slečinky si neprošly uličkou hanby.

 

A pak uslyšel kroky. Neznámý našlapoval zlehka, potichu.

 

Vincentovi bylo jasné, že kdyby neměl tak trénované uši, zaslechl by ho jen stěží. A přece byly ty kroky tak sebejisté, jak jen mohly v dané situaci být, tenhle Neznámý se ho rozhodně nebál, jak by se slušelo, když už byl Vládcem.

Došli tak až na malé náměstíčko osvětlené jen třemi dýchavičnými lampami. Na co lepší světlo, upíři vidí ve tmě a lidé v tuhle hodinu nevychází, pokud se nechtějí ocitnout na něčím jídelníčku.

Jeho pronásledovatel byl chlap jako hora, v dlouhém černém plášti a klobouk měl stažený do čela. Ani se nesnažil skrývat, že má zbraň. Jean měl pravdu, tohle nebyl jen nějaký prašivý Lovec... Vincent si mohl být jistý, že proti němu stojí jeho Nemesis.

 

„Kdo tě poslal?“ položil otázku, která jeho jazyk pálila už velmi dlouho. Sám byl dost vysoký, ale nebyl tak svalnatý jako Lovec, spíš se spoléhal na svoji sílu a rychlost upíra, na svůj věk a původ, který v tom hrál samozřejmě svoji roli.

 

Odpovědi se nedočkal, přízrak jen natáhl ruku se zbraní. Zajímavé, na Jeana vzal kůl, na něj mířil poctivou čtyřiačtyřicítkou... Kdo ví proč, vždyť stříbrné kulky ho nezabijí. Ale nepochyboval, že má v rukávu ještě pár způsobů, jak ho dorazit.

 

„Jestli mě chceš zabít, řekni mi aspoň, kdo jsi nebo kdo tě poslal,“ trval si na svém Vládce města, ale bylo stále ticho. A potom prásknul výstřel, kterému se vyhnul. Zbraň byla upravená. Co si myslel - upravená na zabíjení upírů. Člověk by se normálnímu výstřelu nevyhnul, ale tahle musela mít úderník nějak vylepšený. Sakra.

 

Pak přízrak zdvihl hlavu a na jeho tvář dopadlo skomírající světlo lampy.

"Já nemám jméno..." řekl tiše. "Ale mám ti vyřídit srdečné pozdravy, Vincente Deverauxi. Z pekla."

 

Ten hlas i tvář by poznal všude a kdykoliv. Byl to pro něj šok, spatřit ho po tak dlouhé době. Totální šok, ze kterého se rychle vzpamatoval, jinak by ho to mohlo stát život. „Mikaeli? Mikaeli, kdo ti to udělal?“

 

Bylo to směšné. Jakoby to byla Mikaelova tvář a nebyla. Jakoby si někdo jeho obličej navlékl jako masku...

"Ty, Vincente," odpověděl dutě. Loutka, která má hlas. "Ty za to všechno můžeš. A já tě za to zabiju."

 

„Mikaeli...“ Od Vládce to nebyl nic víc než povzdech. Bolestivý povzdech. _Co ti to proboha provedli? To ti vymazali paměť? Kdo mě chce tak moc mrtvého? Zřejmě mě nezná natolik, že umírám jen při pohledu na to, co se z tebe stalo, Mikaeli. Je mi to líto._ Vincent dnes nehodlal zemřít. Nehodlal natáhnout bačkory ještě nějakou řádku let, ale netušil, co bývalý detektiv zvládne. Za tu dobu nabral svaly, byl určitě silnější a své reflexy jistě zlepšil...

 

_„Dokázal by jej někdo porazit?“_

_„Ve fyzické konfrontaci ne. Možná tak zpomalit, ale odnesl by to."_

Rozhovor, který s Jeanem vedli kdysi v šerém dávnověku. Od té doby dřímal v jeho hlavě, pečlivě zasunutý, vyčkával na svou příležitost. Jako nejhorší noční můra, která se jednoho dne přece jen stane skutečností. A teď to bylo tak... Mikael rozhodnutý, že ho zabije. Monstrum, kterému možná nebude schopen se ubránit. Protože někdo ten výzkum dokončil.

Vystřelil ještě jednou a potom po něm skočil. Vincent nehodlal ale dát svou kůži lacino. Začali se prát a tentokrát to bylo na ostří nože. Mikaelovy oči byly prázdné jako oči slepce.

 

A Vincent se stále držel stranou, nebojoval na plnou sílu, ale když odněkud Mikael vyčaroval

kůl a bodnul ho s ním do břicha pochopil, že si na nic nevzpomíná. Že to myslí vážně. Vykašlal trochu krve a usmál se. Bolelo to, vidět ho v tomhle stavu, ale jakékoliv city musely stranou, jinak za to zaplatí životem. A tak se proměnil v to monstrum, po kterém tak Mikael toužil, které tak toužil zabít. V Mikaelův prospěch hrálo i to, že se dnes Vincent nenakrmil, byl slabší, ale i kdyby se nasytil, zvrátil by ten výsledek? Nejspíš ne. Sice s ním zápasil o každou píď, ale Mikaelova síla byla mimo hranice jeho možností. Nedával svou kůži lacino, i tak pomalu, ale jistě prohrával. Nakonec s ním Mikael praštil o zem, že mu málem vyrazil dech, a zaklekl mu na obě ruce. Odněkud ze svého pláště tasil další kůl. A tentokrát mířil na srdce.

„Zemřeš, Vincente, zaplatíš smrt svojí královny..."

 

„Zabil jsem ji kvůli tobě,“ vyrazil ze sebe Vincent. Nehodlal mu vyprávět o tom, jak chtěla Mikaela využít. Kvůli čemu - to neřekla, ale po její smrti mu došlo, že zřejmě našla ty složky a chtěla dokončit výzkum, který před lety někdo zastavil. Plus všechny ty problémy, všechno vykořisťování, kterého se na Vincentovi, vlastním potomkovi, napáchala.

 

"Neměl jsi právo," odpověděl mu ten přízrak tiše. Byl těžký. Byl zatraceně těžký, jakoby mu ruce drtila hora.

 

"Mikaeli..." hlesl Vincent, který pochopil, že už nemá šanci. Někdo odvedl skutečně skvělou práci, nemohl se mu postavit ani on. "Mikaeli. Mikaeli..." opakoval jeho jméno, snad aby bylo tím posledním, co kdy vysloví.

 

"Ten půjde do pekla za tebou," odpověděl mu.

 

„Tak se tam setkáme, _mon amour._ “

 

Ruka s kůlem se zarazila vprostřed dráhy. Pak se vychýlila a stříbro dopadlo na dlažbu vedle jeho hlavy. Plnou silou, moc toho z něj nezbylo.

Pak se Mikael zdvihl.

 

" _Samantha Saint Grai_ je jméno, které hledáš."

 

 

A byl pryč, jakoby v té uličce nikdy nestál.


	22. Chapter 22

„Jeane, je to Mikael! Ten Lovec je Mikael!“ dostal ze sebe, hned jak rozrazil dveře. Sotva se udržel na nohou a jednu dlaň si tiskl k ráně na břiše. Vypadal příšerně. Zakrvavený, na několika místech kabát probodnutý, někde ještě byly zbytky třísek. A potom ve vší parádě padl na kolena a vykašlával na koberec krev.

 

Přítel ho vmžiku podpíral. A když zjistil, že není schopen ujít už ani krok, vzal ho do náručí.

"Vincente... Jen klid, bude to dobré..." zašeptal mu, když ho pokládal na postel a opatrně z něj stahoval zkrvavené oblečení.

 

„Je to Samantha. Ona je Vickiina stvořitelka. Ví, že jsem ji zabil. Proto jde po mně,“ mumlal dál. „Nevím, kde přišla k těm složkám o Mikaelovi, ale ten výzkum zřejmě dokončila. Jeane, on si nic nepamatuje. Kdybys viděl ten pohled... Už to není ten, koho znám. Ani Pouto se neozvalo po celou dobu boje. Nemohl jsem ho nijak zastavit,“ chrlil ze sebe dál a téměř péči svého přítele nevnímal.

 

Ten zatím prohlížel ránu na břiše. Zpustošila co mohla, ale naštěstí nebyla smrtelná, jakkoliv hrozivě to vypadalo... Zahojí se to. Všechno se to zahojí. Kromě Vincentovy duše. Pak si uvědomil, že jeho přítel pláče.

 

"Vincente!"

 

Oslovený se mu zhroutil do náruče a tiše naříkal. Jak Jeana miluje, že ho nechce ztratit a nemůže dovolit, aby kvůli němu přišel jeho přítel, či někdo jiný, o život. Že ho to mrzí. Deveraux si uvědomoval, že tohle všechno nebylo ani trochu důstojné, ale když spatřil Mikaela, všechno pečlivě skryté opět vylezlo na povrch s tou největší možnou grácií a zasáhlo každou buňku v těle, tedy kromě Pouta - to mlčelo jako zabité. A možná, že bude už mlčet na vždy.

A Jean ho držel tím pevněji, čím víc narůstalo ve Vincentovi zoufalství. Nemohl dělat nic jiného, v tuhle chvíli ne. Kromě toho, že ho musel ošetřit, jinak by mu vykrvácel do postele. Rány po stříbře se hojily vždycky špatně... A v tuhle chvíli asi úplně nejhůř. Protože v tuhle chvíli si Vincent přál umřít tak, jako ještě nikdy předtím.

Obvázal ho, uložil a pečlivě osušil vlhké řasy. Vincent byl bledý, potřeboval krev. Jednu konkrétní, aby byl přesný. Jean v tu chvíli riskoval všechno na čem mu záleželo: jeho lásku. Ale udělat to musel. Zdvihl se a odemkl tajný trezor za obrazem. V nejmodernějším chladícím boxu tam byla jediná krevní konzerva. Musel to udělat. Kvůli němu ano.

 

"Schovával jsem ji na horší časy. Až bude nejhůř, říkal jsem si, aniž bych věděl, co to znamená..." řekl, aniž se otočil. "Miluju tě, Vincente, víc než svůj život. Ale já nejsem ten, kdo je k tobě připoutaný." Zamkl trezor a vrátil se k posteli. Ty nechápavé oči ho bolely. Vložil konzervu do bledých rukou. "Pouto není mrtvé, jen spí. Zrušit by ho mohla jedině smrt. Napij se, má lásko, a udělej, co musíš."

 

Na štítku bylo hranatým rukopisem jméno dárce. _Mikael S._

 

„Svým způsobem ke mně jsi připoutaný. A já k _Tobě._ To nevíš, co se stane, když se jeden upír napije krve druhého?“ Slabě se pousmál a zuby protrhl obal konzervy. Za tohle byl Jeanovi vděčný. Téměř jediným douškem obsah vypil a znovu si položil hlavu do polštářů. „Nezabil mě, Jeane. Měl k tomu perfektní možnost. Neměl jsem se jak bránit, byl jsem slabý jako moucha, ale nezabil mě a ještě mi řekl jméno, které jsem potřeboval.“ Chytil přítele za ruku a stáhl ho vedle sebe. Teď jej u sebe potřeboval cítit víc, než kdy dřív. „Zabiju tu svini za to, co nám udělala,“ promluvil potom do ticha pokoje.

 

"Probuď to Pouto, Vincente. To je teď důležité. Bez něj nikdy nebudeš šťastný," poradil mu Jean tiše a přitiskl se k němu.

 

„Smířil jsem se s tím, že ho už nikdy neuvidím. Jsem teď šťastný s tebou. Jediné, co mě trápí je to, že ho Samantha využila k tomu, aby z něj udělala vraždící monstrum a pokusila se tě zabít. Nesmím o tebe přijít. Miluji vás oba.“

 

Jean se usmál. Pak se natáhl a políbil ty plné rty, o které se celých pětapadesát let nemusel dělit.

"Probuď to pouto, má lásko. Ukaž Grayové, kde je její místo!"

 

×××

 

_Znám svou bolest stejně dobře jako znám své sny. I ona je ve mně vymalovaná zářivými barvami, že připomíná obrázek z dětské knížky. Na začátku nebylo nic než bolest, zrodil jsem se z ní a byl v ní vychován. Ta ocelová kladiva tepala den za dnem o moji lebku i o moje kosti a pořád mi dávala vědět, že žiju. Protože jen živí cítí něco takového._

_Na bolest jsem nikdy léky nedostal a pak už to nebylo potřeba, byla mojí součástí odnepaměti, že jsem si ani neuvědomil, kdy zmizela. Možná ve chvíli, kdy jsem poprvé zabil a naplnil svůj úděl. Ten den moje sny přestaly být šedé a moje existence prázdná. Umyl jsem si ruce v krvi a poznal svůj budoucí život. Už se nevrátila._

_Až teď._

_Jsem trestán. Po zádech a stehnech mi teče krev, moje vlastní krev, cítím, jak se každý úder zakusuje do mého těla a nechává za sebou cáry kůže a obnažené maso. Nekřičím, dřevěný roubík v sobě nese hluboké otisky mých zubů. Možná mě chce zabít, protože já jsem tuto noc nezabil._

_Nemám jméno. Nepotřebuji ho. Ale nemohl jsem zabít někoho, kdo mi jej dal. Je šedivé stejně jako mé sny kdysi dávno, ale je moje. První věc, kterou mi kdo dal._

_A já mu dal jiné jméno oplátkou. A proto mě teď chce zabít. Nechce, abych si vybarvil své dávné sny._

×××

 

Sir Gosling dostál svému slovu a všechny informace o jménu, které mu Vincent dal, poslal včas. Dokonce i se specialistou. Vincent vyřizoval papírování pro policii, kdy potřebovali do vazby jednoho upíra. Vládce upíjel krev a podepisoval složku se svým schválením pro převoz, když se rozrazily dveře a dovnitř vstoupil vysoký a tmavovlasý muž s ostře řezanou tváří. Jeho pohled by mohl s klidem zabíjet. Rázným krokem prošel místností a zastavil se až na stupínku před stolem. „Pierre d’Lacomte. Sir Gosling posílá své pozdravy a tohle vám mám předat,“ poklepal na složku ve svých rukách a položil ji na kraj stolu.

 

„Vincent Deveraux, těší mě.“

 

"Zároveň vás sir Gosling žádá, abyste mi předal všechny dosud získané informace, abychom mohli postup proti tomu monstru korelovat. Doufáme, že v Tajných archivech by snad mohl být popsán způsob, jak tu zrůdu zabít, aby nás přestala ohrožovat."

 

„Ty složky vám dám pod jednou jedinou podmínkou - nebo rozkazem. Přeberte si to, jak chcete.“ Vincent položil pero a odsunul svoji práci stranou. Nakonec uchopil skleničku a dopil zbytek krve. Pousmál se nad zdviženým obočím Pierra, vstal ze židle, jen aby došel k baru a nalil svému hostu také něco k pití a sobě dolil.

 

"Poslouchám," odtušil nakonec vyslanec sira Goslinga a přijal sklenku. Whisky a krev, Vládce si skutečně potrpěl na okázalost. Nebo možná chtěl jen udělat dojem.

 

„Tento... Lovec je člověk, na kterém mi velmi záleží. Měl jsem s ním... Nazvěme to - menší souboj,“ Vincent se chytil za břicho, „a poznal ho. Bohužel někdo mu vymazal vzpomínky na tu dobu, kdy byl ještě úplným člověkem, bez instinktu zabíjení upírů. Potřebuji ho živého, nějak se pokusit přivést jeho mysl zpět. Přál bych si, aby tohle zůstalo mezi námi. Pokud se ovšem nic z mých přání nepovede a přijdeme na způsob, jak Lovce zabít, můžete to udělat. Ty informace vám dám jen pro případ, že by se zde, nebo jinde, objevil nějaký jiný Lovec. Ale pochybuji o tom - tenhle má nařízeno zabít pouze mě.“

 

Pierre d'Lacomte pozdvihl obočí, že se málem dotklo jeho vlasů.

"To nemyslíte vážně, Vincente. Nebo snad ano? Ten... muž... povraždil desítky vašich lidí, sám přiznáváte, že se pokusil zabít i vás, a vy ho chcete živého? Četl jsem materiály, které jste poskytl Radě, Vincente. Myslím, že muž, kterého jste znával, už neexistuje. A monstrum bychom neměli nechávat naživu."

 

„Proč si myslíte, že jsem na živu, když je to takové monstrum? Jsem s ním spojen, krucinál, jenže Pouto spí! Nemohl jsem ho nijak ovlivnit, musel si vzpomenout.“

 

"Prosím?!" vyslanec zdvihl obočí ještě jednou. "Vy jste s ním Spoután?! Vy jste se spoutal s ČLOVĚKEM? LOVCEM?!"

 

„To bylo předtím, než jsem vůbec zjistil, že je _nedokončeným_ Lovcem. Pokud něco takového uděláte, nepřemýšlíte a ani vás nenapadne, že by to mohl být Lovec, když jej znáte tak dlouho!“ Vincent stisk v ruce zesílil a sklenička s krví praskla. Střepy se mu zabodly do dlaně, ale ani nepípnul. Zdálo se, že si to ani neuvědomoval, jak zlostně pozoroval vyslance.

 

"Takže jste se spoutal s ČLOVĚKEM!" Vyslovil to s odporem, protože pro něj člověk neznamenal víc, než jídlo, živou a kráčející konzervu. "A někdo takový se stal Vládcem."

 

„Nejsem ani první, ani poslední. Viktorie měla také Spojence. A ne jednoho. Neočekávám, že to pochopíte, ale jednám s vámi na rovinu a očekávám klidnou a seriózní odpověď. Být vámi, nekřičím na Vládce Města jen tak ze cviku. Jsem velmi temperamentní,“ zavrčel Vincent a teprve teď si všiml, že má v kůži střepy. „Sakra.“

 

"A já být vámi, tak nekřičím na tajemníka sira Goslinga. Jinak by se vaše zprávy Radě mohly... zatoulat," usmál se Pierre d'Lacomte ošklivě. "Ale máte pravdu, měli bychom tu zrůdu chytit živou. Naši výzkumníci jistě nový materiál uvítají s nadšením. Poroučím se, pane Deverauxi."

 

×××

 

_"Drahý, drahý, drahý..." šeptá a hladí mne po vlasech._

_Ležím na posteli, tváří dolů a do rozšvihaných zad mi padá sůl. A já nechávám svou bolest projít skrze tělo i mysl, odplout pryč do nenávratna, aniž bych se za ní otočil, abych se podíval, kudy šla... Slané zrnko mi spadne do úst, vzápětí jej spláchne voda s třemi kapkami uvnitř. Nesplnil jsem svůj úkol, ale dnes tu chybu smím napravit. Musím._

_Obléká mi plášť, vkládá do rukou zbraně. Mám zabít toho, kdo mi dal jméno. Co je víc? Jméno, nebo život? Nechám bolest stéct po svých zádech jako krev. Co je víc? Jméno, nebo život?_

_Jsem Mikael. A mé sny jsou opět šedé._

×××

 

Vincent zaklel. Vyslanec sira Goslinga už odešel a jemu zůstala hromada papírování. Opět. Nemohl ale Pierra nechat odejít jen tak. Zřejmě mu neměl říkat tu věc s Poutem. Teď se ho bude muset zbavit. Přemýšlel o Deanovi a Benovi, aby d’Lacomteho zdrželi, ale to nepřicházelo v úvahu. Povzdechl si, nechal vzkaz Jeanovi a vyrazil za ním do ulic.

„Zase to musím udělat sám,“ zamumlal si pod nosem a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Pořád lepší obětovat jednoho otravného tajemníka, než aby Rada dostala Mikaela do rukou svých výzkumníků. Neměl mu to říkat, ale rozčilení je mocné. Jeho vztek v tu chvíli, kdy d'Lacomte mluvil o tom, jak Mikaela zabijí, dosahoval málem na nebesa. Nesměl to dovolit. Nesměl.

 

×××

 

Náměstí bylo přízračně mrtvé a tiché. Tři skomírající lampy osvětlovaly muže opírajícího se o kašnu jen velmi spoře. Měl tmavé vlasy, dlouhý kabát, odznaky Vládce. Ta vůně byla správná.

Lovec se přiblížil opatrně, měl velké bolesti. V místech kudy prošel, zanechával krvavou stopu. Byl zraněný. A přece odhodlaný, že svou kořist zabije. Muž u kašny učinil pohyb, jakoby chtěl odejít, ale pak si to rozmyslel a zůstal na místě. Nechal přízrak dojít až k sobě.

Stříbro se zalesklo jen trochu.

"Pozdravuj v pekle, Vincente Deverauxi," zašeptal Lovec bolestně. "Já už v něm žiju..."

Bodl.

 

×××

 

Pierre d'Lacomte si nikdy nemyslel, že skončí takhle, potupně přivázaný jako dobytek u porážky, ještě potupněji zavražděný prašivým Lovcem, bez možnosti tomu jakkoliv zabránit. Ústa se mu naplnila krví, když mu stříbro proniklo do srdce, a roubík, vražený mezi jeho zuby, ji nepustil dál. Začal se dusit. Krev skápla na drahý plášť, který mu ten zmetek navléknul... Ve tmě by si ho s Vládcem spletl každý.

Umřel, aniž by stihl myšlenku nějak víc rozvinout.

 

Lovec chvíli hleděl na bezvládné tělo a potom se sesunul k zemi.

"Nechám svou bolest projít kolem sebe, skrze sebe a odejít do Pekla, kam patří... Kam patřím i já." Pomalu zavřel oči. Z posolených ran dál crčela krev.

 

Vincent jej našel celkem rychle - cítil ho. Možná ta konzerva od Jeana přeci jen k něčemu byla. Sledoval ten boj, ale Pierre proti němu neměl šanci. Přesto cítil krev - jinou než vyslance. Mikael krvácel? Žádnou ránu ale neviděl. A potom se zhroutil vedle mrtvoly. _Moje chvíle, musím obnovit Pouto._ V tu chvíli, ať byl Mikael jakkoliv silný, té rychlosti a síle se prostě nevyrovnal. Vincent jej uchopil za ramena, přitiskl k sobě a zakousnul se mu do krku. Druhou rukou, tou volnou, mu sjel na boky a přitiskl ho k sobě, zároveň mu blokoval ruce.

 

 

A pil - hltavě. Pomalu cítil, jak se ta VĚC probouzí k životu - tenká nitka mezi nimi sílila, napínala se, až hrozilo, že praskne. Pouto se probudilo _úplně_.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Mikaeli, Mikaeli, Mikaeli... Mon amour..._ ** _Mé šedé sny. Usnul jsem. Musel jsem usnout, co jiného by to bylo?_

_Vzpomínka. Na rty, které líbaly mé. Na tělo, které se tisklo k mému. Na někoho, kdo byl mou součástí. Druhá polovina mé duše._

**_Už si vzpomínáš? Má lásko, vzpomínáš si? Je to dávno._ **

_Krvácel jsem. A chtěl umřít. Stejně mne zabije. Zabije mne to, protože už jsem měsíce neměl jeho krev, nemluví se mnou, nechce mne vidět... Ale teď tu je, líbá mne, poprvé, ach!  I když jsem téměř mrtvý. Druhá polovina mé duše._

**_Mikaeli... Mon amour... Prosím, vzpomeň si._ **

_Jsem Lovec. Jsem zrozen z bolesti k bolesti. Ze smrti ke smrti. Nic předtím, potom, ani mezitím. Nejsem nikým. To ty jsi mi dal jméno._

**_Miluji tě..._ ** _A ty to víš, protože to je silnější, než cokoliv na tomto světě. Víš, že tohle Pouto nikdo a nic nezlomí. Jen smrt._

_Ale já žiju. Díky tobě, už poněkolikáté. Dal jsi mi krev oplátkou za tu moji. Dal jsi mi lásku, oplátkou za tu moji. Dal jsi mi jméno..._

 

"Vincente."

 

Oslovený přestal pít. Po celých zkurvených padesát let se nikdy necítil tak skvěle - ani konzervy to nemohly nahradit. A teď - konečně se napil. Krev chutnala trochu jinak, ale to vždycky, když si kousnete do Lovce. Otřel si hřbetem ruky ústa a odstoupil. „Ano?“

 

"Vincente," opakoval tiše, aniž by se pohnul. "Zabije mne. Jednou mne zabije... Zrozen ze smrti ke smrti..." Nebyl při vědomí, jeho plášť byl celý nasáklý krví. Která ale nepatřila d'Lacomtovi. Ne, byla jeho. "Nesplnil jsem úkol."

 

„Mikaeli!“ Vincent se vzpamatoval z opojení krve a klekl si k němu. „Mikaeli, co se stalo? Co ti udělala?“

 

"A sypali sůl do jejich ran..." povzdechl si lovec a definitivně ztratil vědomí.

 

×××

 

Pomalu ho posadil, svlékl mu kabát a potom Mikaela položil na břicho. To, co uviděl, ho zděsilo. Mikael neměl téměř žádnou kůži na zádech, jen maso, hluboké rány a krev. A Vincent netušil, co má dělat. Měl mu dát napít své krve? Měla by mu přeci pomoct, ne? Nějak urychlit hojení. Ale co na to Lovec uvnitř něj? Místo toho si raději nachystal mísu s horkou vodou a hadr, aby mu mohl rány vymýt. Alespoň to mohl udělat, než dorazí Jean.

„Co to s tebou provedla, Mikaeli?“

_Spal jsem. Dlouho a předlouho jsem spal... A nezdálo se mi tentokrát nic._

 

"Ta voda by měla být spíš studená, po studené se stáhnou cévy a přestane to krvácet," řekl Jean od dveří. "Jestli tohle vůbec může přestat krvácet..." dodal, když zahlédl tu spoušť. Celá Mikaelova záda byla jednou velkou otevřenou ránou. "Chceš pomoci?"

 

„Chérie, [s'il](http://slovnik.seznam.cz/fr-cz/?q=s%27il) [vous](http://slovnik.seznam.cz/fr-cz/?q=vous) [plaît](http://slovnik.seznam.cz/fr-cz/?q=pla%C3%AEt),“ zamumlal Vincent a podíval se na svého milence přes rameno. „Pokud ti to nevadí,“ dodal pak, ale stále pokračoval s vymýváním ran.

 Jean usedl vedle něj a pomalu si prohlédl tu spoušť. Zlehka se dotkl okrajových cárů, omočil si prsty v člověkově krvi a pak se obrátil na Vincenta. A přejel zkrvavenými prsty jeho tvář.

"Bude potřebovat všechnu sílu, co mu můžeš dát, jestli to má přežít, Vincente. Jsi připraven mu ji dát?" 

 

Oslovený si prokousl zápěstí a opatrně je přiložil Mikaelovi k ústům. „Nic jiného nezbývá. Jeane, dohlédni na mě, ano? Za nic na světě nepij jeho krev!“ Druhou rukou si potom přejel po tváři a kapky lovcovy krve z ní slízal.

Vzápětí ucítil objetí a Jean ho přitiskl k sobě.

**__ **

×××

 

Dívala se na něj se strachem na nenávistí. Téměř půl na půl, nenáviděla ho takovou silou, jakou se ho bála. Už nebyla ani trochu krásná, ani trochu důstojná... Vlasy jí visely podél obličeje, jakoby jí někdo na hlavu posadil trs mokré trávy.

 

"Myslíš si, že změníš, co je, Vincente? Myslíš si, že se kvůli tobě stane člověkem, abys ho mohl dál využívat?!" sykla na něj. "Je to Lovec. Je to monstrum a už navždycky jím zůstane!“

 

„Přísahám, že tě zabiju za to, cos provedla Jeanovi a Mikaelovi! Přijdu na to, jak Mikaela získat zpět!“ Tušil, že o Poutu nic neví, že neví ani o tom, jak mu Mikael dal dobrovolně napít své krve - a to má mnohem větší váhu a i jiné účinky, než kdyby si ji vzal násilím.

 

"Je to Lovec! Vždycky to byl lovec! Proč by se jinak stal policajtem! Je to v něm tak hluboko, že když to vyrveš, tak ho zabiješ!" ušklíbla se. "A nic na světě to nezmění, Vincente Deverauxi!"

 

„Pouto dokáže zázraky! Pochybuju o tom, že bys to někdy zažila,“ zazněla odpověď a Vincent se vrhl dopředu. Zaťal jí nehty do ramenou a odhodil ji na protější zeď. Jen hekla a znovu se vyškrábala na nohy. „Přísahám, že tě zabiju vlastníma rukama!“

 

"Zabiješ? Ty mně? Viktorie málem zabila tebe a já jsem Viktorii stvořila! Co si o sobě myslíš?!"

 

Vincent mlčel. Pomalu se k ní blížil a pak po ní skočil. Využil něco ze svých schopností a toho, jak byla naštvaná a nesoustředila se pořádně. Mohl si gratulovat, že ještě nezaútočila.

 

"Ke mně! Drahý! Ke mně!" zařvala, ale nebylo jí to nic platné. Mikael byl daleko, Vincent blízko. Udeřila ho obourč do žaludku a pak ještě ze strany do krku. "Já jsem tvoje paní, Vincente! Rozumíš?!"

 

Ve Vincentovi to škublo, ale žádné větší ani přívětivější reakce se nedočkala, až na to, že zamrzl. V půli pohybu, kdy po ní zase startoval se zastavil a čekal.

 

"Jsi můj vnuk! Má krev! A ty chceš kvůli prašivému Lovci zradit vlastní krev! Chceš se dopustit další vraždy?!" Nahrbila se jako divoká kočka a upřela na něj oči. _Rodina, Vincente, rodina... Tvá vlastní krev... Nechceš zradit vlastní krev... Nechceš..._

Ten hlas uvnitř jeho hlavy byl vemlouvavý, jemný.

_Nechceš nás zradit kvůli němu. Je to jen člověk. Je to míň než člověk. Není to nic... Nic..._

„Nechci,“ zamumlal potichu odpověď a pomalým krokem se k ní blížil, hlavu skloněnou a ramena svěšená. A Samantha ho objala, přitiskla k sobě a dál mu promlouvala do duše - potichu, jako dítěti. Něžně ho hladila po zádech a slibovala, jaká budou skvělá rodina, že ho zbaví Pouta, že potom už bude všechno jen dobré...

 

 _Co to dělám, co to sakra dělám? Ne, ne, ne. Chci ji zabít! Zabít za to, co všechno udělala!_ Dělalo se mu z té blízkosti špatně, z jejích dlaní, z jejího pachu i z tónu jejího hlasu. Ale musel to vydržet. A potom se jí jeden pramen vlasů svezl z ramene na záda, jak se pohnula, odhalil jí krk. _Teď nebo nikdy..._ A Vincent kousl. Rukama jí pevně objal a přitiskl k sobě.

 

Hlas v jeho mysli pronikavě zavřeštěl a ustálil se jako siréna na jednom tónu, stoupal a klesal, jak hltavě pil její krev. Ano, budou rodina, budou… Vždycky byli rodina, jen on to neviděl, protože Viktorie na to pro samé tresty a rozmary zapomínala… Vždycky byli rodina, i když žil padesát let v pekle na zemi… Vždycky byli rodina, obě mu přece přišly na pomoc, když ho Pouto pomalu zabíjelo. No ne?

_Rodina se přeceňuje._

 

Nebyl si jistý, co se potom stane, až ji vysaje, ale tak moc ji chtěl mrtvou, že se nedokázal zastavit. Cítil, jak chřadne, uvadá, její kůže usychá, napíná se a praská. Už neměla žádnou sílu, žádnou vůli mu vzdorovat, a když vysál poslední kapku, rozpadla se mu k nohám.

 

 „Prach jsi a v prach se obrátíš,“ zamumlal si pod nosem Vincent. Jenže, co teď? Měl ji tu takhle nechat, respektive spíše to, co z ní zbylo? Měl to nahlásit? Nejdříve ze všeho ale ze sebe chtěl svléknout to oblečení. Bylo špinavé, od krve a bylo cítit po ní. K dalším úvahám se Vincent ani nedostal, protože tvrdě dopadl na kolena vedle prachu Samanthy a sténal nad bolestí hlavy.

 

Hlas uvnitř něj neumlkal, jen nabíral na intenzitě, jakoby ho to mělo zabít zevnitř. Její krev mu pronikala tělem horká, žhavá a smrtící... Byla dvakrát tak starší, než Viktorie, že přišla o tělesnou schránku ji vůbec nemuselo zastavit... A teď byla uvnitř něj, odhodlaná vynést poslední trumf.

Pronikala mu až k srdci, ovíjela ho železnými okovy a hrozila ho rozdrtit.

Když vynálezce stvoří monstrum, dřív nebo později jej vlastní dílo dožene do záhuby. Ona stvořila Lovce, Lovce, kterému se nikdo z upírů nemohl postavit. Lovce, jehož krve se Vincent napil, s nímž sdílel Pouto, které by nezlomila už ani smrt.

Mohlo ho zabít i zachránit stejnou měrou.

 _Full house. Poslední bere všechno._ Poslední slovo měla Mikaelova krev. Samanthu Saint Grai dohnalo její vlastní dílo.

 

Když bolest trochu polevila, Vincent byl v bezvědomí. Jeho občasné záškuby končetin nebyly nic proti tomu, co se před chvílí událo uvnitř něj. Chtěl ještě nějak dát vědět Jeanovi, kde je, že žije, ale sám se vydal za ní, když zjistil její přítomnost.

Deveraux se nakonec zvedl. Malátně, musel se přidržovat stěn, kolena se mu podlamovala, ale šel. Potřeboval se dostat k Jeanovi a Mikaelovi - jestli jsou oba v pořádku. Chtěl se... Chtěl se napít.

 

V tu chvíli nebylo ani pomyšlení, že by snad použil svojí sílu a dostal se domů. Ještě ne, v tu chvíli byl rád, že chodí.

Než se dostal na vzduch, strávil v těch polorozpadlých zdech mnohem víc času, než by si přál. Z temných zákoutí ho přepadaly noční můry, jeho vlastní démoni a hrozili, že ho vůbec nepustí... Ale neporazil tu čubku jen proto, aby ho v temnotě sežral vlastní strach.

 

Měsíc byl jako rybí oko, osvětloval krajinu skoro jako slunce. A na příjezdové cestě stál Jeanův Rolls Royce. K jeho příteli vždycky tekly informace tím nejširším kanálem a když náhodou vyschnul, byl tu jeho neomylný instinkt. (V poslední době si kladl otázku, jak starý vlastně Jean je. Po všem, co zažil, už nevěřil skoro ničemu...)

"Je mrtvá," zachraptěl, když ho milenec podržel.

"To je jedině dobře," odtušil Jean a vzal ho do náručí. "Už si můžeš odpočinout."

 

Vincent mu musel uznat přinejmenším jednu věc - Jean nikdy nepokládal zbytečné otázky, věděl, kdy má mlčet a kdy má radit. Jako například teď - na nic se neptal, prostě ho popadl, odnesl do auta a odvezl domů. Cestu samozřejmě Vinc prospal. Prospal i to, když ho přítel vykládal, odnášel do domu, svlékal, myl i oblékal do pyžama a následně ukládal do postele. Byl jako hadrová panenka, se kterou si můžete dělat cokoliv se vám zachce.

 

A Vládce Města prospal další měsíc. Neprobudil se ani jednou během té doby, ani aby se napil. Jean u jeho lůžka mohl prosedět minuty, hodiny, dny - bylo to marné. Vincent se potřeboval vzpamatovat a zabití Samanthy, která se mohla s přehledem vyrovnat dlouhověkostí Starším v Radě, jej pořádně vyčerpala.

 

 

Ten měsíc se Jean tak trochu nedobrovolně ocitl v roli dvojité pečovatelky. Sice ani jeden z jeho svěřenců nevyžadoval mnoho obskakování, ale bylo to poněkud... Zvláštní.


	24. Chapter 24

Hleděl na Mikaelovu tvář a snažil se odhadnout, co je ještě on a co už Lovec... I když, nebyl Lovcem vždycky? Ve spánku vypadal mírumilovně, jen vrásky nad čelem se prohlubovaly, když se mu zdály špatné sny. Mají Lovci sny?

Jean se nikdy s Mikaelem nepotkal. Před těmi padesáti lety ho možná zahlédl zdálky, jinak znal jeho podobu jen z fotografií, které byly v jeho složce. Příliš se nezměnil. Nabral svaly a trochu mu vystouply lícní kosti. Jinak vypadal stejně. Jak to, že si toho nikdo nikdy nevšimnul?

 

Odkryl cíp gázového čtverce, kterým mu překryl záda. Vincentova krev zabrala, rána už se začala potahovat jasně růžovou kůží. To bylo dobře, když ho obvazoval, celou dobu se mu pod nosem točila vůně jeho krve a byl jen kousek od toho, aby se toho exotického nektaru napil. Nikdy necítil tak silnou chuť na něčí krev, jako právě na jeho... Asi něco z Lovcovy podstaty útočilo na jeho chuťové smysly. Nakonec odolal. Dal přece Vincentovi slib a takový slib se nesmí porušit. Ale teď byl vskutku rád, že už ho ta vůně nedráždí.

Byť ho dráždil Mikael sám. Tady ležel, příčina Vincentovy bolesti i radosti zároveň, a nevěděl o ničem. Vincent doufal, že se mu díky Poutu podaří napravit všechno, co na něm Grayová napáchala. Jean si to z celého srdce přál, ale zároveň si vůbec nebyl jistý, zda se to může podařit. Všechny znalosti, které měl, ztroskotávaly na jediném… Mikael byl pravděpodobně jediný svého druhu.

 

Byl bych schopen ho milovat? To ho napadlo jeden večer, kdy mu měnil obvazy. Myšlenka to byla nečekaná a dost nevítaná. A taky nesmyslná, nemohl přece přemýšlet o lásce k někomu, koho ani neznal.   
Ale věděl, proč se mu tak neodbytně vetřela. Už nad tím uvažoval. Co bude potom, až se Vincent probudí a Mikael znovu nabyde vědomí. Ještě před nedávnem měl Vincenta jen pro sebe, padesát let toužení po člověku to nezmění. Nebyl připraven ani ochoten se Vincenta vzdát. A zároveň věděl, že po něm nemůže chtít, aby se vzdal Mikaela, to by mu rovnou mohl vrazit do srdce kůl… Zbývalo jediné možné řešení, na které by kvůli Vincentovi přistoupil. Jestli se Mikael probudí, jestli se vrátí jeho mysl z Nevědomí – byl by schopen ho milovat?

 

×××

 

Vincent stále spal, ale zdály se mu sny ve kterých přemýšlel. Zdálo se mu o lidech, o upírech různého původu a jejich úlohách v jeho životě. Vicki, Samantha, Rada... Jean... Zdálo se mu i o jednom člověku. Respektive Lovci s velkým L. Mikael. Detektiv S. Detektiv Mikael S.

 

Jean pro něj byl vždy dokonalý a bezmezně ho miloval. Vždy přesně věděl, co má udělat, kdy má pomoci a kdy to vzdát. Byl skvělý přítel a výborný milenec. Ačkoliv na to nevypadal, Jean dělal vždy vše s vášní. Vášnivě miloval, vášnivě nenáviděl, vášnivě zabíjel. Mohlo se přihodit cokoliv, ale jedno bylo vždy jisté - Jean.

Na druhou stranu Mikael - nedokonalý ve všech ohledech, výbušný, tvrdohlavý. Neznal nestálejšího člověka, než byl detektiv. Často nevěděl, kdy přestat, neměl rád nedokončené věci a jen zřídka kdy se vzdával. Radši by se obětoval, než aby nechal někoho zemřít.

A to Vincent tehdy nesnášel. Ten strach o něj. Na krku měl Vicki, jejího nenáviděného Prvního a Mikael do všeho strkal ten svůj nos a pro něj to byly akorát problémy a svinčík, který musel uklízet.

 

Ne, že by na to nebyl zvyklý. Potom přišel ten sen. Ve Vincentově mysli vířila krev. Našeptávala mu, vyprávěla tisíce let starý příběh o stvořitelce a jejím dítěti. A vyprávěla mnohem víc - předávala vědomosti světa a sílu. Bylo to neuvěřitelné množství informací, neskutečná síla... _Mon Dieu - ta moc!_ Hrnula se mu do hlavy, zaplnila každou buňku, až jí byl úplně plný - a pak procitnul.

 

Otevřel oči do jasné noci. Ležel ve své posteli, přikrytý dekou. V pokoji byl sám, na stolku neležela žádná sklenice s krví - nic. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si vzpomněl, co se stalo, kolik zhruba uběhlo času od chvíle, kdy ho Jean odnesl domů.

 

Nalil si trochu krve, sám se ještě nepodivil tomu, jak může uplynout měsíc a on nemá chuť někoho vysát do sucha, došel si do sprchy a pak se na sebe konečně podíval do zrcadla. Špičáky mu přišly možná trochu delší, barva očí byla zlatavá s rudými skvrnkami, místo čistě zlaté. Netušil, čím je ta změna způsobena - možná krev Samanthy v jeho těle? Přizpůsobila se a provedla změny? Netušil. Vlastně - nikdo mu nikdy neřekl, co se stane, když jeden upír vysaje druhého.

 

Natáhl na sebe černé volnější plátěné kalhoty, černou košili, vlasy si nechal rozpuštěné a jen tak se vydal hledat Jeana a Mikaela.

 

×××

 

Jean spal v hlubokém křesle s hlavou zvrácenou nazad, jeho alabastrově bílá pleť zářila do temnoty pokoje jako diamant. Musel být unavený, ačkoliv podle přesvědčení mnohých, jejich druh únavu nezná. Nejspíš toho v poslední době taky moc nejedl.

Ale Vincenta, bůh netrestej, v tu chvíli víc zajímalo to druhé tělo, na posteli. Snil, vzpomínal a čekal na něj celých padesát let. Pořád doufal, i když už nebyla téměř naděje, že se znovu potkají. A teď… Mikael byl opálený jako z pouště a oproti jejich poslednímu setkání vypadal, že je téměř zdráv.

A oproti jejich poslednímu setkání si byl Vincent jist, že jeho mysl přivede zpátky.

 

Neměl sebemenší tušení, jak to udělá, ale byl v to odhodlaný. Měl v sobě krev Lovce i Starší. Napadla ho téměř kacířská myšlenka - je teď na světě něco, co by nedokázal?

 

Odpověď byla nasnadě. Měl tu Jeanův krk jako na talíři, stačilo by se jen sklonit a měl by i jeho sílu (která podle všeho nebyla zanedbatelná)... Měl moc udělat všechno, v čem mu nebude bránit jeho svědomí. V čem mu nebude bránit rozum a city.

 

Posadil se na kraj postele - detektiv v ní vypadal i se svojí postavou malý, ztracený. Vypadal pořád stejně, možná o pár let mladší, možná se mu to zdálo. Kolikrát si v noci před lety snažil vybavit jeho tvář, ale postupně si ji spíš idealizoval, protože si nemohl vzpomenout na přesné detaily. A teď ho měl konečně u sebe. Svého detektiva. Svého Mikaela.

Mohl ho přivést zpátky. Zničit tu krustu Lovce, která mu ledově sevřela srdce, vrátit zpátky jeho vědomí a mít ho u sebe. Napořád! Už ho nikdy nenechá jít, každou ženu v jeho blízkosti rozcupuje na kousky… A když bude jen trochu podobná Grayové, tak ji rovnou spálí na prach!

Jean se v křesle pohnul, pak se protáhnul a zadíval se přímo na něj.

"Jsem rád, že tě vidím, Vincente," poznamenal tiše, ačkoliv ho Vládce skoro nevnímal.

"Čekal jsem na tebe. A on taky… Čeká jen na tebe."

 

Vincent. S tím jménem se pojilo něco krásného. Věděl to tak jistě, jako věděl, že to jméno zná. Patří do jeho dávné minulosti, dávno zapomenuté a zakryté jeho šedými sny… Už nejsou šedé, už dávno ne.

_Dal mi jméno a vrátil mi mé vzpomínky. Já vím, kdo jsem, vím to._

_Kdo jsem?_

_Mikaeli, mon amour._

_Líbej mne. Tolik mi tvoje polibky chybí._

„Jeane, vypadáš vyčerpaně,“ prohlásil potom Vincent a pomalu otočil hlavu na svého přítele. Ani se tomu nedivil, pokud se celou dobu o Mikaela staral a k tomu všemu ještě o něj. Určitě nebylo lehké odolat vůni krve, která z Mikaelových utržených zranění provoněla určitě celý dům. Ale necítil na Jeanovi žádnou změnu - a že toho cítil teď hodně. Slyšel, viděl. Nikdy si nepomyslel, že to takhle dopadne. Aby v sobě měl krev Starší, Mikael skončil jako lovec a Jean... Jean aby se ocitl uprostřed toho všeho.

 

"Měl bys ho přivést zpět. Bez něj nikdy nebudeš šťastný, Vincente, Pouto ti to nedovolí. Nechci, abys zbytečně trpěl. Ani on."

 

Vincent jen přikývl a sedl si na kraj postele, kde Mikael ležel. Napadl ho prokousnout si zápěstí a přiložit ho detektivovi k ústům, ale nebyl to zrovna nejlepší nápad, vzhledem k té Starší krvi. Musel vymyslet něco jiného. Ale co?

 

_Já chci zpátky! Chci zpátky všechno, co jsem musel zapomenout, všechno, co jsem ztratil... Chci zpátky tebe, ať jsi, kdo jsi, Vincente Deverauxi._

Cítil. Po dlouhé době zase něco cítil a nebyla to bolest. Jsem mrtvý?, napadlo ho v jednu chvíli, ale věděl, že to není pravda, cítil svoje srdce a ta blízkost, to nebyla blízkost Smrti. Někdo ho líbal, ten dotek rtů ho probudil z dlouhé a bolestné temnoty. Jako ve starých legendách, které kdosi kdysi kdesi vyprávěl.

Nejen smrt přivolává vzpomínky. Blízkost života mu zatepala ve spáncích, skutečnost se mu pokusila prorvat ušní bubínky. Najednou byl vzhůru. Živý.

_Chci tě zpátky, Vincente Deverauxi, protože tě miluju._

"Znám tě," zeptal se těch krásných očí, které se nad ním skláněly.

 

A Vincent se usmál. A usmál se poprvé za celých těch desítek let pořádně a od srdce. Potom se otočil na Jeana a zpátky na detektiva. „Už jsem přestával doufat, že se probereš,“ povzdechl si a chytil Mikaela za ruku. Ten dotek byl elektrizující a Pouto slastně vrnělo. Něco tak úžasného dlouho necítil - tak _živě_ se dlouho necítil.

 

"Znám tě," opakoval Mikael tiše, jak se jeho vzpomínky opatrně draly propastí širokou padesát let. "Vincent... Vincent Deveraux..."

 

„A já znám tebe, Mikaeli,“ odvětil stejně tiše, ale za to velmi šťastně vládce Města.

 

"Spal jsem dlouho, že?" Hlavou se mu prohnal vír, měl pocit, že nejspíš omdlí, jak se mu do hlavy vysypal pytel vzpomínek, zážitků, myšlenek. "Dlouho."

"Dlouho jsi spíš nebyl sám sebou, mon amour."

 

Neodpověděl. Jen znovu zavřel oči a spokojeně vydechl. Na rtech mu hrál ten známý úsměv, trochu křivý, trochu hořký... Zase vypadal jako kdysi - unavený po dlouhé službě, možná s mírnou kocovinou, nevyspalý. Nezdolný, odhodlaný najít pravdu.

"Jsem rád, že se ti to podařilo, Vincente," konstatoval Jean po chvíli, kdy Vládce takřka jen zbožně zíral na spící tvář.

 

„Jeane, doufám, že nás nechceš opustit. Chci, aby si zůstal,“ svěřil se mu se svými myšlenkami. Znal jej až moc dlouho a věděl, co se mu asi honí hlavou. Ale nechtěl ztratit ani jednoho.

 

 

"Myslím, že teď potřebujeme čas. Ty, on i já, koneckonců. Stál jsem ti po boku padesát let, Vincente, a byly to krásné roky. Ale Pouto máš s ním, nikoliv se mnou. Poslední dny byly náročné pro nás všechny... Dej mi čas, Vincente. I skála si někdy musí ulevit, odpočinout, stejně tak já."


	25. Chapter 25

Nebylo to jednoduché. Nebyl na něj zvyklý - ne doslova. Spíš si nejdříve zvykl a potom se do něj zamiloval. Nikdy ho nebral jako náhradu za Mikaela. Na to toho prožili spolu až moc a až moc dobře se znali. Měl v Jeanovi jistotu, kterou nikde jinde nezažil - a teď byl pryč.  Byl to měsíc a jeho přítel se neukázal ani jednou. Vincent si povzdechl a upil ze skleničky.

Šel za ním dokonce do podniku, ale Jean za sebe nechal náhradníka, který ani nevěděl, kde je.

 

Jedno však upírovi musel nechat - když nechtěl, nikdo ho nenašel. Sice to bolelo, ale věděl, že se Jean dříve nebo později vrátí.

 

A zatím měl Mikaela. Svého detektiva, který se zotavoval sice pomalu, ale jistě. Ještě pořád si na některé věci nevzpomínal pořádně, občas tápal, jak se co používá, nebo jak reagovat... Ale jak ho má líbat, si pamatoval naprosto bez pochyb.

 

×××

 

Jenže to nebylo ono a oba věděli, že už to nikdy nebude stejné. Protože čas nelze vrátit zpátky a nelze s ním naložit, jakože se nestal. Všechno se to stalo a některé rány byly moc hluboké, aby se zahojily beze zbytku.

Do jeho života Jean patřil, byl jeho součástí dlouhá léta, stejně jako Mikael a to byla věc, kterou ani Pouto, jakkoliv silné nikdy změnit nemohlo. Byl šťastný, že ho má zpátky, že se Mikael uzdravuje, ale bez Jeana to nikdy nemohlo být ono.

A věděli to oba.

 

_Přemýšlel jsem. Od té chvíle, kdy jsem získal zpátky svoje jméno a svoje já, jsem přemýšlel poměrně často. Vzpomínal jsem si, kdo jsem, kdo jsem býval… Ale nevěděl jsem, kým mám být nyní. Svět, ve kterém jsem usnul, už nebyl ten, ve kterém jsem se probudil. Cesta, po níž jsem šel, už byla dávno zbořená, lidé, které jsem znával, odešli. A já jsem zůstal a musel jsem se s tím nějak vypořádat._

_Ale abych s tím mohl začít, věděl jsem, tušil jsem, že jeden díl v téhle skládačce chybí._

 

×××

 

Vincent byl zabraný v knihách. Byl zabraný v knihách už dobrých pět let. Rada mu ze začátku nechtěla dát pokoj kvůli Samanthě a následkům její krve – nikdo netušil, jaký bude na vládce mít dopad, ale nakonec vše vzdali, i když to Vincenta stálo velké úsilí. Přesto sám v sobě ty změny cítil a byly kardinálně velké. Bolesti hlavy byly snad to nejmenší, co mu v tu chvíli dělalo potíže. Všechny ty možné vize a ukázky z minulosti, demonstrace moci, kterou najednou měl k dispozici, byly děsivé – a zároveň uklidňující. Netušil, jestli z něj Mikael ty změny nějak cítí, ale věděl, kdy má jít pryč a nechat ho samotného a kdy přijít a objímat a uklidňovat. Přesto by Vincent neřekl, že detektiva nějak omezuje nebo zanedbává – spíš nechával volnost a vyhýbal se.

Jean mu chyběl – o to víc, že o sobě nedával vědět a neodepisoval na dopisy. A Mikael to věděl.

 

Snažil se. Ze všech sil se snažil, aby se nějak zapojil zpátky do toho, čemu se říkalo "normální život"… Ale zjistil, že to nejde. Nemohl už dělat policajta, vždyť oficiálně neexistoval, a vlastně tomu modernímu světu tolik nerozuměl.

Ale rozuměl tomu, že Vincent trpí.

 

×××

 

Uběhlo dalších pět let. Vincent trpěl už o trochu méně než předtím – z části za to mohl Mikael, z části práce a z části ta kamenná zeď v jeho mysli, kterou obestavěl veškeré nashromážděné vzpomínky na Jeana. Už přemýšlel nad tím, že Mikaela nechá odejít, aby nemusel sledovat, jak se utápí v sebelítosti.

 

Jenže Mikael se možná neorientoval v dnešním světě, možná měl jisté mezery ve znalostech a občas se cítil ztracený, ale jedno pořád zůstávalo: jeho tvrdohlavost. Věděl, Pouto mu to řeklo, o čem Vincent přemýšlí. A odmítal to.

Padesát let je dlouhá doba. Vymytí mozku je ošklivý proces. Ale ani sebedelší doba a sebeošklivější procesy nedokážou zlikvidovat samotnou podstatu někoho, kdo byl stvořen, aby přetrval nejničivější bouře. Odmítal tuhle Vincentovu snahu o pseudo ochranu, nechtěl ji. Nechtěl ho nechat samotného. Samota zabíjí.

 

A Vincent to odmítal. Nechtěl být litován a chtěl, aby se Jean vrátil. Aby se na něj usmál a objal ho. Aby deset let hodil za hlavu a řekl, že je nikdy neopustí, protože Mikael se mohl tvářit, jak chtěl, ale Jean mu taky chyběl – i když ho prakticky neznal, ale Pouto promlouvalo do duše jim oběma, i když ten třetí k nim vázán nebyl, pouze k Vincentovi, protože se napil jeho krve.

 

_Chybím ti, mon amour? Cítím, jak se trápíš… Nechci, aby ses trápil, je to zbytečné. Doufal jsem, že máš všechno, co potřebuješ. Není to tak?_

 

Vincent se zasekl v půlce pohybu. Hlas jeho myslí rezonoval ještě velmi dlouho, než si naplno uvědomil, co se vlastně děje. Ani se neodvažoval to jméno vyslovit nahlas, pro případ, že by to byl sen. Jenže nakonec mu to stejně nedalo. "Jeane?" Jenže nikdo se neozval a on si připadal jako blázen. "Jeane?!" zkusil to znovu, ale marně. A najednou začínal vidět rudě. Proč ho takhle týral? Proč to dělal? Proč se vůbec ozýval, když potom neodpovídal? Přišel si potom jako blázen.

 

Jako první narazila do stěny kniha. Potom židle a nakonec letěl stůl. Že se proletěly i knihovny s knížkami – není nutné dodávat. Každopádně po dokonání svého veledíla stál uprostřed pracovny, zhluboka oddechoval – ne proto, že by se zadýchal – a proklínal Jeana každou buňkou svého těla.

Pak najednou ucítil, že ho někdo drží. A pevně, jako ve svěráku, ani vší svou silou proti němu nic nezmohl. Mikael, Mikael, který cítil všechnu tu bouři, co se v něm rozpoutala… A přišel, aby ji utišil. A možná zabránil dalšímu ničení majetku.

 

"Vincente! Vincente! Klid!"

 

"Dělá ze mě idiota! Celých deset let se neozve a najednou ke mně promluví a nakonec ani neodpovídá?" Vincent se hystericky zasmál a pokusil se vytrhnout z jeho náručí. "Kolikrát jsem k němu promlouval a prosil ho, aby se vrátil?"

 

"Vincente!" Něco z detektiva v něm přece zůstalo, tedy vyjma tvrdohlavosti, odpor ke scénám všeho druhu. Sevřel ho ještě pevněji, i když cítil, že by tahle jeho převaha nemusela mít dlouhého trvání. Kdo ví, co s ním udělala krev Starší po fyzické stránce. Ale nesměl ho pustit. Tahle pracovna už víc připomínala kůlničku na dříví, než cokoliv jiného. Nesměl ho pustit, pokud chtěl tenhle dům zachovat pro budoucí generace. "Vincente, vzpamatuj se, sakra! Nebo ti dám pár facek!"

 

"Má pravdu, Vincente, a že by těch pár facek od něj opravdu bolelo," pronesl ten známý hlas a byl tak blízko, tak blízko…

Stál tam uprostřed trosek, které mu lemovaly cestu jako špalír zkázy.

 

Jean se vrátil.

 

Vincent nevěřícně zíral. Nevěřícně zíral na tu známou tvář, která na něj hleděla, jakoby se choval nerozumně a nepřiměřeně svému věku. Vztek v něm stoupal, až dosáhl maximální hranice a _něco_ se v něm zlomilo. Odstrčil Mikaelovy paže, které ho ocelově svíraly, a vyrazil k Jeanovi. Vlastní ruka kolem jeho štíhlého krku byla jen dílem okamžiku. Povalil ho na zem a absolutně nevnímal Mikaela, který se k nim přihrnul a snažil se ho z Jeana marně dostat, ani svého přítele lapajícího po dechu. "Ty máš teda nervy, že se tu ukážeš po těch letech úplně v klidu!"

 

"No…" Jean půlil slova, jak zápasil o každý nádech. "Chtěl jsem… v klidu… Vincente! Vždyť mě uškrtíš!"

Mikael držel Vládce za ramena a přetahoval se s ním o každou píď. Ale bylo to, jakoby se přetahoval sám se sebou, kde centimetr získal, tam ho vzápětí ztratil.

 

"Vincente! Nechceš ho zabít!"

 

"Kdybych nechtěl, byli bychom v tuhle chvíli v téhle pozici?" prohodil vládce a znovu sebou škubnul, aby ze sebe detektiva dostal.

 

"No… V týhle pozici se daj dělat i jiný věci!" zachraptěl Jean. Jako by se nechumelilo.

A stisk kolem krku zesílil, i když vzápětí zase povolil, protože se Vincent sklonil a se vší svojí naštvaností a nenávistí, kterou cítil, se mu přitiskl na rty.

Jean polibek divoce opětoval, i po deseti letech ta ústa chutnala opojně, a kdyby bylo po jeho, nikdy by ho už líbat nepřestal. Ale když už byl v tom a protože v tom chtěl být už napořád, jinak by se přece nebyl vracel, v krátkosti si přitáhl Mikaela a jeden polibek věnoval i jemu. Možná na to potřeboval deset let, ale ujasnil si, že je chce. Oba. Bez výhrad.

"Už mě pustíš?"

 

"Možná," zamumlal potichu a opřel se čelem o jeho rameno – ale ruku kolem krku už neměl.

 

"Dobře," vydechl Jean. "Tohle by rozhodně mohl být začátek zajímavého vztahu."

 

Mikael se ušklíbl. A pak políbil Vincenta na krk. Uvidíme, kdo s koho! 


End file.
